The Tree Hill teenager
by CaseyJr
Summary: Nathan, Rachel and Brooke as siblings. Brooke has a crush on Lucas but her big brother does not like him.  Shows all of them: Brucas, Naley, Rooper, Jeyton, in funny, loving, fighting and embarrassing situations with a bit of drama in between!
1. Siblings

This is a story a bit different from the show . Hope you enjoy it.

It is all set in high-school.

Short summary (at the moment):

**Nathan (18)**: Popular, secretly in love with his tutor Haley. Twin sister Rachel and little sister Brooke. Hates Lucas (both play basketball).

**Rachel (18):** Popular and sexy, captain of the cheerleaders, Twin brother Nathan and little sister Brooke, best friend: Mouth

**Brooke (16):** Popular, big siblings: Nathan and Rachel, often fights with Rachel, secretly in love with Lucas, best friend: Peyton. Doesn´t like Haley, cheerleader

**Peyton (17)**: boyfriend: Jake, best friends: Brooke, doesn´t like Rachel, cheerleader

**Lucas (18):** plays basketball, likes Brooke, Doesn´t like Nathan, best friend: Haley

**Haley (17):** Nathan´s tutor (likes him), Doesn´t like Brooke and Rachel, cheerleader, best friend: Lucas

**Parents of Brooke, Nathan and Rachel**: Dan and Deb.

„Broooooooke", Rachel screamed from downstairs with such a fury that Brooke had to shiver. She hated monday mornings and she hated even more waking up by the voice of her annoying sister. She moaned and took her pillow over her head to stop the screaming. „Get up you slut." Brooke did not make a move out of the bed until she heard her door getting opened loudly. „There is no way I am going to be late again because of you.", her sister said and took her blanket. „Rachel!", Brooke answered furiously „it´s not even half past eight. Get out!", but Brooke had no time to react. Sometimes the two of them were like angels and got along very well. But this did not happen very often. Normally they were on each others throat a lot. The problem was that they were very much alike. Rich, pretty, spoiled and popular. But this nondifference made them fight constantly. „Get up!", with that Rachel took a glas of water and threw it splashed it on her face. „Oh you bitch", Brooke said and sprung up and wanted to run after her sister but got caught by her big brother Nathan. Since some month Nathan had become so big that Brooke did not stand a chance when he just pushed her in the bathroom and said „Just get ready,ok". „Fine.", she said back and went under the shower.

„Do you two always have to fight?", Nathan asked his twin sister Rachel who was sitting in the kitchen with him eating breakfast. Although Nathan was very spoiled as well and at school not very nice to others he did not fight very much at home. In fact he had a good relationship with his twin sister. They had a bond only twins can understand since they were born. It was a bit different with Brooke. Of course he loved Brooke as much as he loved Rachel but he felt more protective of Brooke. She was just his little sister, who had just turned 16 and he was afraid of her new found interest in boys and hated how others looked at her. He was aware that the three of them had the luck to look very hot but somehow he did not like it when it came to his sisters. „Well, you know our little sister!" Rachel answered calmly „She is just a spoiled brat. Especially in the morning."

„You are one to tell.", Brooke answered cold and entered the kitchen to get something to eat. She looked very hot in her new short skirt and her shirt showed more details a father wanted to see. Dan coughed when he entered the scene and saw his youngest daughter. „Brooke Penelope.", he screamed and made her jump immediately. „God dad. Do you have to scare me like that?", Brooke answered harshly and took a yogur out of the fridge. „Go upstairs.", it was a game the two of them played almost every morning when he was there, which did not happen all too much. „Why?", Brooke asked stubbornly. „There is no way you will go to school like that.", he said furiously at his youngest. „Fine, then I´ll stay home.", Brooke went upstairs in her room but was followed by her dad.

The next thing the two others heard was a loud fight betwenn Brooke and Dan. They heard Brooke trying every argument. „But Rachel wears the same and..." „Do you want to get grounded, young miss?" „No, but..."

Dan walked downstairs to his other kids while Brooke still stayed in her room. They could hear her cursing loudly and pitching extra loudly. „You´re not the best example for your sister.", Dan adressed his oldest daughter and laughed. Then he sat down at the table as well and ate with his children. He wasn´t actually a good father. In fact he was not around very much and his realtionship to his wife was very difficult. She drank a lot and more problems seemed to arise. But he wasn´t a bad father either. He loved his children and tried to take good care of them. „Okay you two. The next game season is coming. I want you to concentrate on being the best and train as much as possible."

They rolled their eyes and smiled at their dad. They wanted to answer but the next thing they saw was a furious Brooke coming in the kitchen and screaming „Are you coming or what?" at her them. Nathand and Rachel looked at each others and laughed. „Bye dad.", they said. „Brooke?", Dan asked but only received „There is no way I am going to say Bye to you." and was left at home smiling after his kids.

_How do you like it so far? There will be some Tree-Hill drama like in the show, pairings, fights, love..._


	2. Training

It was training time again. Coach Whitey divided the team in two groups so they could play a game. Nathan rolled his eyes. He definitely wanted to play with this Lucas boy. In fact he kind of hated him. First of all he had realized that he was a very good player and therefore would took his chances of getting recognized by scouts. Second of all her realized what looks he gave his little sister and how the girls fell for him. „So smartass, stop looking at my sister and start playing.", he whispered to him when he caught the ball. „What?", Lucas answered disbelieving what he had jus said „I am definitely not looking at that little version of you.", he defended himself and kept up running.

„And by the way. Stop looking at my best friend.", Lucas said back.

Meanwhile the girls had to train. „But I don´t wanna be on top all the time.", Brooke shouted at Rachel. „Well then grow.", Rachel answered back harshly „as long as your the smallest in our team and the lightest you will be on top.". She rolled her eyes. Sometimes the two of them were like worst enemies. „That tutor girl is as big as I am", Brooke whined and pointed at Haley. „No she is not.", Haley went to Brooke and one could easily see that she was a bit bigger. „And don´t call me Tutor girl, okay. My name is Haley." Brooke turned around and answered mean: „But I don´t like that name, tutor girl." Haley just rolled her eyes and decided that it would be better to stop that meanless conversation. She knew that a fight with Brooke would not end well. „Brooke. Would you please just shut up.", Rachel said so loud that the other jumped. She walked furiously to her sister and pushed her to the right point and then said „You get picked up right here. Then you smile and cheer." With that she nodded at the others who picked Brooke up as fast as possible so that she had no chance to protest.

The next scene happened very fast. Lucas and Nathan were on each others throat and cursed each others „You asshole", Nathan said at him and took him by his shirt. They did not care about their surrounding and the next thing was them falling into the cheerleader´s pyramide with Brooke on the top. The next thing was them lying between the others cheerleaders and not stopping fighting, although they were on top of Brooke.

„Ah", Brooke screamed. „Get off me." Peyton ran to Brooke and pushed them aside. „Brooke", she asked „are you alright?" Brooke just touched her ankle and said „Pain.".

Nathan and Lucas looked down at Brooke and asked: „ Are you okay?". But they were pushed away by her big sister „God. You idiots. Brooke. C´mon.", he lifted her up „let´s get you some help. Does it hurt a lot?", she cared for Brooke. Brooke just nodded her head.

„Ah, that´s too tight.", Brooke said at the guy that was helping her ankle getting bandaged. When she asked for something for the pain he gave her two pills but instead of taking one at a time she took both „Oops all gone." She smiled at him.

Peyton was waiting outside for Brooke. Rachel had to go into the gym again to talk to Whitey. „What are you still doing here?", she asked when she saw Haley. Haley could not answer the quesion because a very wildly smiling Brooke came out the door and hugged Peyton tightly. „Peyton. This is my best friend in the whole wild world. Don´t you think she is pretty?" The guy explained why she acted so funny. Then the three of them went outisde. „We should totally hang out more often. What is your name?", Brooke said to Haley. Haley rolled her eyes in disbelief and said „Still Haley." „Hmmm...well, I don´t like that name. Let´s call you Brooke", Brooke answered and was pushed in the back of the car by Peyton and Haley. When she pleased Haley and Peyton to drive with her she was very happy. Haley on the other side felt very akward. She didn´t like the idea of being in a car with Brooke and Peyton. She had nothing against Peyton but Brooke definitely often got on her nerves.

„So, you´re into Nathan, right?", Peyton smiled at Haley while she was driving. „Oh, that´s gross. He is my big brother." „I just tutor him. That´s all.", Haley answered. It was a good thing that Peyton didn´t have feelings for Nathan any more. They were together but now she was more interested in Jake. „He gave her the nod.", Brooke smiled and threw her ping pongs out of the car. „That was funny.", she screamed. „Brooke, just sit down okay.", Peyton said harshly. „Just be careful okay.", Peyton whispered to Haley. Haley nodded and didn´t know what to answer. „I can hear birds", Brooke looked into the air and made the others smile. „I wanna play truth or dare.", she then said and looked between Haley and Peyton. „Brooke. We cannot play dare in a care.", Haley smiled at her. „Okay, so...let´s play truth or truth.", Brooke said „ I wanna begin. Peyton. Truth or truth?". Peyton rolled her eyes. „C´mon, you have to choose one." „Fine. Truth.". „Boy, that´s boring. I know everything about you.", Brooke layed down at the backseat. It was true. Peyton and Brooke had a great relationship since they were little.

Suddenly the car stopped. „Why did we stop?", Brooke asked but then saw her big brother and Lucas standing outside of it. „Why are you standing outside without shirts?", Peyton asked them and laughed. „Don´t ask", they answered and Nathan pushed his sister in the middle of the backseat. It was not long that Brooke was sleeping between Nathan and Lucas with her head resting on Lucas´shoulder. But Nathan took her head and rested it on his shoulder and looked furiously at him.

„Good night.", Haley said after Nathan who had his sleeping sister in his arms and blushed a little. „See you tomorrow.", he answered and smiled back.


	3. Sisterly love

Nathan carried Brooke into her room and laid her down on the bed. Immediately Rachel came running into the room and screamed „God. Where were you? I was so worried.", Rachel looked down at the sleeping figure on the bed „What happened to her?". „She took too many pills against the pain." Nathan laughed and tucked her in. „What?", Rachel was astonished „Isn´t that dangerous?" she screamed so loud that Brooke woke up and immediately jumped into a sitting position. „What? Why am I in my room?", she asked confused but only received a laugh from her siblings. „Just sleep ok.", Nathan wanted to push her back to bed but she looked suspiciously around. „Why are there butterflies in my room?" Rachel actually looked at the celing „God Brooke. There are no butterflies." „Yes. Look at this one. He looks so mean.", Brooke shivered and took the planket over her head. Rachel and Nathan just left her room and said „Sleep tight.".

They went into the kitchen and saw their mother taking another sip from a bottle that obviously containt alcohol. „Well, well. If this aren´t my favourite twins.", she smiled and hugged Rachel from behind. „God mom. How much did you drink again?" „What?", she hiccupped. „Only a bidddd", she answered not being honest. Nathan took the bottle away from his mom and said „Look at you!", he then left the room. Deb just smiled at her oldest daughter „I look good right?" but Rachel rolled her eyes and left the room as well.

A bit later Rachel was lying in her bed and writing into her diary:

_Dear diary,_

_sometimes I wonder why I say Dear diary. Your not a person. God my life is so fucked up right now. Mom is drinking all the time and dad barely at home. And when he is all he cares about is Nathan´s basketball and yelling. Sometimes I wish I had a normal family. And Brooke really goes on my nerves as usual. She drives me nuts all the time. But there is one good thing at the moment. Cooper is back in town. I missed him so much and I hope that we can start dating again. All those other loosers I fucked lately cannot compete with him. I wish he just was not uncle of that stupid Lucas. I think Brookie has a crush on that looser. And Nathan definitely likes the tutor girl Haley. And..._

Rachel fast closed her diary when a tired Brooke came into her room. „Get out", she screamed but she saw the sad and tired eyes of her sister and opened the blanket. „God Brooke. You´re not six any more.", she rolled her eyes while Brooke snuggled under the blanket. „I know.", Brooke just whispered. „Mom again, huh?", Rachel asked. Brooke just nodded „God Rachel. Does she have to do this all the time?", Brooke then asked.

„She just won´t stop talking." Rachel could hear their mother talking to Brooke in Brooke´s room not realizing that her daughter was not in it. „And those stupid butterflies won´t go away.", Brooke complaint and tried to catch one. „Yeah right. The butterflies.", Rachel laughed and hugged Brooke tightly „Just let me sleep ok. And please don´t kick so much again." Rachel did not get an answer because Brooke already was falling asleep. „What a family.", Rachel whispered ironically and closed her eyes as well.

The next morning Rachel woke up from a kick into her stomach by Brooke. „Ouch.", she moaned and pushed Brooke down the bed. Brooke had not realized that she had kicked Rachel and awoke from her face falling on the floor. „Ouch.", she moaned as well. „Did you have to do this?", she asked her sister still laying on the floor. „Well you started it by kicking me." „But I did not do it on purpose you idiot.", Brooke answered and closed her eyes again. „I don´t care.", Rachel walked over Brooke and out of her room. Brooke opened her eyes and because she was lying besides the bed she saw Rachel´s diary. She knew that this would cross a line but somehow her curiosity was bigger. So she opened it and read her last entry. „What do you think you´re doing?", Brooke looked up shocked. „I...I", she tried to say anything but Rachel fastly pulled her diary out of her hands. The next thing was Rachel jumping on Brooke and shooking her wildly „This is private. How in hell did you even think about reading it." „Rachel. I am sorry. But...but you never tell me anything and..." but Brooke could not finish her sentence because Rachel slapped her hard in the face and ran out of her room furiously. Brooke did not move but let her tears fall down her cheek. She knew that this time she had done something wrong and felt guilty. „What was that for?", Nathan asked when Rachel ran past him and Brooke still on the ground with a red mark on her cheek „What did you do Brooke?" But Nathan decided not to get between them „you know. Actually I don´t wanna know. Just apolgize.", he rolled his eyes because he was used to such situations and often wished he had brothers instead of sisters.

Finally Brooke got up and under the shower. When she went downstairs she got an evil look from Rachel „Look Rachel. I am sorry ok." Brooke said „But it´s not like I read anything shocking." Rachel had enough and began to scream „What do you mean by that?" „Well, I know that you are so in looooove with Cooper. And that Nathan likes Haley is cristal clear as well. You just got wrong that I like Lucas.", Brooke said calmly.

„Okay then tell me Brooke. What does that mean: I think I have a crush on him" Rachel read and Brooke´s eyes widened. „Gimme that. That is mine.", Brooke jumped up and tried to catch it but Rachel was faster. „He is so cute. Yesterday he came to me and asked me how my weekend was. His voice is so adorable. I hope we date soon." „What?" Nathan looked at Rachel who just nodded and then back to Brooke. „Give it back slut.", Brooke screamed louder. But Rachel ran away again but when she wanted to read more Nathan took Brooke´s diary and gave it to her but looking madly into her eyes „No way you ever date that idiot!", he said harshly and left the kitchen. Brooke looked furiously at her sister while Rachel was smiling at her. „Payback is a bitch, right lil sis." They were on the urge of physically fighting again when Deb entered the kitchen and threw a plate after them. They looked shocked at their mother „Can you two just stop it for once and be quiet. Some people in this house actually want to sleep.", with that she went upstairs again. „God. She almost gave me a heartattack.", Rachel whispered. „Fine by me.", Brooke said back and went outside.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing. This should be just a little inside how Rachel and Brooke get along ;). Of course the others will be in the next chaps as well!**


	4. Big brothers

**Merry X-mas everyone!Sorry that it took a bit longer. Here is the next chapter-hope you enjoy it!**

The way to school was not a pleasure for the three siblings. „Brooke. Answer me.", Nathan said while driving. „Gosh Nathan.

Leave me alone. Will you.", she answered being very pissed of by Nathan´s interrogation and her sister´s laughing in front of

her. „No, I will not leave you alone.", Nathan screamed back at her and stopped the car to look face to face with his sister.

„There is no way you can get out with that jerk. Do you understand me. No way." he pointed at his sister who just rolled her

eyes. Sometimes her brother could be such an asshole and wanted to tell her what to do. „I did not say that I want to go out

with him. He doesn´t even know me.", Brooke answered harshly and looked out of the window. „Every knows you two at

school.", Nathan answered and hated that his answer was true. Rachel looked into the carmirror and met Brooke´s eyes.

They both had to smile at each others although they were still mad from the fight this morning. „Nathan could you just drive

further and leave her alone ok.", Rachel now thought that it was time to get into the fight between them. „Thanks.", Brooke

said to her sister when Nathan turned around again and kept on driving. „Don´t thank me. I am just not in the mood of

hearing any more yelling. I don´t aprove with your desires towards that Lucas boy either.", she said calmly and put on some

lip gloss. Brooke blushed immediately „Could you two just stop getting your nose into my bussiness.", immeditaley she

received a harsh answer „You did not sleep with him, did you?", Nathan stopped the car again „If you did I will so kick his...",

but Rachel interrupted him „God just keep on driving. Your sister is still a virgin. No need to worry." It was now that Brooke

blushed even more „Rachel!", she screamed and hit her on the head. Rachel looked apologetic at her „Sorry. It just came out

of my mouth." Rachel and Brooke were often at each others throat but they also shared a lot of secrets as well. Those were

woman-stuff that Nathan should not hear or did not want to hear. „That´s good. I hope you plan on being it till you´re 30."

Brooke put her head into her hands and shook her head. „This is none of your business, like I said before.", she shouted back

at her brother, „Why? Don´t tell me you...", he looked deep into her eyes but she gave him a confused look back „I what?".

„Don´t you dare planing of losing your virginity to such an asshole." It was now that Rachel burst out into laughing. The

fights between Nathan and Brooke were always the cutest ones. Sometimes Nathan was so overprotective and Rachel

actually felt pity for Brooke. She never wanted to switch places with Brooke. Being the older one was always the place she

liked more. „I...what?", Brooke stumbled while being red like a tomato. „If you have sex with this guy Brooke I swear to god I

will...", Brooke did not let him finish the sentence „Shut up Nathan. I don´t want to talk with you about my sex life." From

Nathan´s face Brooke knew that her answer was not the right one „Your sex life? So you already did have sex with him and

lied to Rachel?" Rachel could not help but hold her stomach while laughing. „What?", Brooke screamed in a high voice „I...no.

I did not." „So you had sex with others before and now you dream about this Lucas, right?" Brooke could not understand her

brother. He always turned her sayings around. „God Nathan. Would you please shut up and drive.", Brooke did not want to

talk about such themes any more but by the look on Nathan´s face she knew that she would have to. „Brooke. Do you want

to have sex with this idiot?", Nathan asked again. „None of your business.", Brooke looked out of the window and then

slapped Rachel on the shoulder „and could you stop laughing and help me out of the interrogation of psycho brother." „I am

not your psycho brother and it is my business what my little sister does. I don´t want you to end up like Rachel.",Brooke had

to laugh from this comment and Rachel looked shocked at Nathan. „What was that?", she asked confused. „Well I am sorry.

But with Brooke there is still hope". „And what is that supposed to mean?", Rachel asked getting more furious. „God Rachel. I

love you but c´mon everybody knows you like having sex a lot. What did you think how many of my friends I had to beat

because of you. Every guy wants sucks" Rachel smiled at him „Well. Look at me. I would want me too if I were a boy." She

laughed at him. „And don´t play the innocent boy here brother. You know it is the same with you and girls." Nathan and

Rachel shared a laugh. Brooke hated it that her siblings were so much alike and every fight they had ended in just a minute.

It was somehow like their brains were connected. „You two are disgusting. I hope you know that.", Brooke said from the

back. Nathan turned around again. „So no sex, ok." „Well, seems like you two are enjoying it a lot.", Brooke laughed at both

of them but only received a mad look „Ok?", Nathan asked again. „God Nathan. Stop it, will you." „No I will not. I forbid you

to have sex with that Lucas boy or anybody else.", he was mad again and this time Rachel rolled her eyes. „You cannot forbid

me anything. You are not dad.", she screamed back and tried to defend herself „ No I am not. But I am sure dad would love

to have a talk with you when I tell him about your sex plans." Brooke´s mouth stood open for a while until she screamed

again „My what? I did not tell you anything about my plans.", she panicked a bit knowing that a conversation like this with

her dad would be even worse. „So you have plans. You just revealed it by yourself." Nathan shouted back „Get out of the car,

right now." „What? I... did not do anything." she whined. „As long as you don´t confess your plans with Lucas you can walk

to school." Brooke looked furiously at him and got out of the car and screamed after him when he drove away „Your crazy

Nathan. I don´t have any sex plan with L...", she stopped herself from talking when she saw a tall blond guy standing in

front of her. „Hey.", Lucas said to her and she just looked shocked at him. She hoped that he had not heard any of her

screaming. „Bad day?", he asked her and smiled at her and picked up some books that had been fallen on the floor. „Thanks.

No, just some sibling problems." She smiled back at him. „Ah right. Your twin siblings." Brooke nodded and when he asked

„Mind if I walk with you to school?", she answered happily „of course not."

xxx

Rachel slapped Nathan playfully „You can´t just push her out of the car because of that."

„You two push each other around because of nothing.", he answered immediately. „Yeah well, we have that sister rivalry

going on." When she looked into the car mirror she was not happy what she saw. But somehow she even had to laugh „I

understand that you don´t want our sister loose her virginity to Lucas but would you mind if they were walking to school

together?" Nathan looked confused at Rachel and when he looked into the car mirror it took him just seconds to turn around.

xxx

„Get into the car, right now.", Nathan screamed at Brooke who jumped up not having noticed the car besides her. „Good

morning you two.", Lucas answered. „Yeah whatever.", Rachel did not even care to look at him. „No thanks Nathan. I´ll walk

today.", Brooke did not look at her brother but Lucas solved the scene by touching her on the shoulder „No problem Brooke.

We´ll see us later.", with that he walked away and Rachel got out of the car and whispered into her sister´s ear „I admit it.

You do have good taste."Brooke looked shocked at Rachel but then laughed back and got into the car. There was an akward

silence in the car. Nobody said anything. Brooke could not help but smile all the time while her brother looked mad like hell.

„God Brooke you have nothing to smile about.", Nathan said when they got out of the car and walked into the school. But

Brooke did not stop smiling „If you say so Bro.", she walked over to Peyton and could not wait to tell her about the walk with

Lucas.


	5. Teenager in love

**Happy new year to all of you!May all your dreams come true!**

Nathan was sitting in front of Haley and could not stop looking at her. He liked everything about her. Her hair, how small she was, her voice, eyes and her perfume. Normally he would never fall

for a tutor but this tutor had stolen his heart. „Nathan. Nathan.", Haley slapped him playfully at his shoulder. He widened his eyes and then looked back at the paper „Well...I don´t know the

answer. But maybe...I..." , he was interrupted by Haley´s laugh. „Did you even listen to what I was saying?"

„Well, actually...no.", he said honestly and smiled back at her.

„I was asking whether we meet again tonight?" Nathan widened his eyes. Wasn´t she the one that lately thought that they had rushed into things and that they were people who did not belong

together? He smiled wildly „I would love to." He then turned over and gave her a long kiss. It did not take long that this kiss ended in a wild kiss. They were lucky that noone was in the room with

them. „God Haley. I love kissing you.", he whispered while nibbling at her ear. „And I love getting kissed by you.", she whispered back. „But...stop.", she then said. „We should not do this at

school, right?". He tried to take his hand off of Haley but somehow he couldn´t. He loved touching her so much and deep inside he himself was afraid of those feelings he had for her. Of course he

had a lot of girls in the past he liked kissing or even more but with Haley it was different. „Sorry. You´re right." He took his hand off her hip and just looked at her „You´re so beautiful. You know

that, right?" Haley was surprised how Nathan acted without public audience. He was quite a charmer and knew what to say. „Nathan. I am afraid.", she then said honestly. It had been some

time that they hid like this. Their friends and family were just so different. „I know honey. But they will get along with it.", he tried to convince her. „No, I mean you and Lucas. You hate each

other. And I should not do this to him. I am his best friend and...promise me not to hurt him any more." Nathan rolled his eyes „But this idiot. I...", but he was interrupted again by Haley who

pointed her finger at him „He is not an idiot. Would you just give him a chance. Okay!" Nathan knew that he had to agree with it but somehow he pictured Lucas with his little sister and hated

that picture. „Fine, I´ll try." „And you could try getting to know my sisters.", he smiled back at her knowing that this was an absurd idea. „I know your sisters Nathan. I am a cheerleader too if

you did not recognize it?" Nathan caressed her back „I could never oversee such a beauty." But Haley pushed him away not wanting to end this conversation by kissing wildly again. „I...would try.

But somehow your sisters are so great in making me explode. Especially...", Nathan ended her sentence „Brooke. I know. I know. But it is not like you´re the only person with whom she has this

power of drifting them to the edge. Believe me I´ve been there a lot of times. And they will love you once they get to know you better. Why don´t we just tell them all the truth?", he suggested.

He hated hiding their relationship and was on the point of getting out with it. „I don´t know. I don´t want Lucas to get hurt. I...I just don´t know." Nathan took her hands „Okay. I won´t push

you into anything you don´t want to. But believe me. It will be easier. And that Lucas boy..." „Stop calling him Lucas boy." „Okay Lucas will have to get over it." „So you will be nice to him?", she

smiled funnily at him. „Even if he will be the boyfirend of your sister and kiss her wildly like you kiss me." Nathan looked shocked at her „No way. I try being nice to him. But there is no way

Brooke and Lucas are ever kissing each others." Nathan shivered by the thought and so did Haley „Well, I don´t approve of that either." It was then Nathan raised his eyebrow „Why?" Haley

blushed a bit. It was such an awkward situation they were in. „Do you think Brooke is not good enough for him?" Haley did not answer at first but Nathan already knew the answer. Somehow he

began getting mad at Haley. „I know my sister or sisters can be brats. But you really underestimate Brooke. Like I said, get to know each others and I promise one day you´ll be friends with

them." Haley could not believe in that but nodded quietly. „Okay. Why don´t we make a deal then. You try getting to know Lucas and I try getting to know your sisters, which are by the way two

people. So it´s harder for me." Nathan laughed at her „Yeah well, but they are so much alike that this does not count." „Deal?", she hold out her hand. Nathan hesitated but then shook her hand

„Deal. But don´t believe that this is easy for me." „Believe me, it´s not easy for me either." „So can we go back to the fun part?", he asked like a little boy and was happy when Haley hugged

him tightly and kissed him again. It was then they realized that the door was openend. „What?", Haley shrieked up and Nathan too. The person that had entered the room just laughed at them.

„Okay. That is so oldschool. Making out in the tutor center." Nathan and Haley looked shocked at her. „Gosh. Don´t freak out. I am not going to tell anyone. Since I´ve heard from your

conversation that you want to keep it a secret."

„Since when are you here?", Haley asked angrily. „Quite a time. But somehow and I am sorry that I am disgusted of saying this. But somehow you two are like sweet puppies."

It was then Nathan closed the door promptly and pushed her on a chair. „Ouch. Nathan. Stop that.", she answered. „You cannot tell anyone Brooke, ok!" „Didn´t you just asked that tutor girl to

tell it everyone?" „Haley", Haley answered immediately. „Whatever.", Brooke said back but received a slap on her head from her brother. „What was that for?", she asked shocked not knowing

what she did and received another one. „Stop calling her tutor girl." „But she is a tutor girl you idiot.", Brooke said back calmly. Nathan and Haley rolled their eyes „Why are you even in this

room?", Haley then asked and looked at the paper that the principal had given Brooke. „Well, seems Nathan isn´t the only dummy in our family and needs tutoring. Although I definitely don´t

want your way of tutoring.", Brooke laughed and received another slap. „So the principal said that I should ask you who would be best for me." Haley nodded „I think James could be the one for

you. I give you his number and you can...", but Nathan interrupted her. „Why don´t you tutor Brooke. You have one place opened and..."

„Noooo way.", Brooke said back and received a mad look.

„You can look at me like this forever but there is no way I am letting tutor girl tutor me. I am still sick of seeing how she tutors you." Haley gave her a mad look as well and wanted to disagree as

well but then thought of her promise and could feel that this somehow meant a lot to Nathan. „Okay. I´ll do it." Brooke looked shocked up at her „What?", she was sure that Haley would protest

as well and was defnitely not prepared for this answer. „You got me or noone. I am sorry Brooke." Haley said calmly. „No, no, no. There is no way you two get to boss me around like that. First of

all I hold a big secret in my hand, so it should be you two doing what I say and..." but she was interrupted by Nathan „Remember our little talk this morning and what dad would think about it?"

Brooke blushed immediately and Haley was surprised to see Nathan and Brooke interact in front of her for the first time like this. Of course she did not know what they had been talking about this

morning. „Nathan. Would you just shut up please. This talk was stupid. I don´t have any plans with...with him. And you have to stop doing this." But Nathan was far away from stopping

anything like that. „So. What your diary said was wrong. You don´t like him?", Nathan teased her but realized that it was not very nice of him. Haley looked up at her boyfriend „Lucas?", she

asked and received a mad nod. „Dad won´t care what you talk Nathan. I did not do anything. So stop acting like a psycho.", Brooke answered hashly. Sometimes her brother could be such an

asshole. He sat down besides her and then smiled evily „Well. Do you really think that dad won´t care that you´re about to go to the Burton´s party this weekend?" Brooke widened her eyes in

shock „You wouldn´t", she said back. „Well you know me, right?", Nathan said back calmly and went up again with a Brooke just looking stunned at him. She wanted to answer but did not know

what to say. It was then Haley took her hand on Brooke´s shoulder and just said „We start next thursday at three." She looked into Brooke´s eyes. This situaion was enough for her. Brooke

looked away and then went fast out of the class „Fine. But I don´t have to like it."

Nathan looked happy after Brooke but received a mad look from her. „Are you always like this to her?" He looked confused at her „Like what?". „God Nathan. I have many sibblings. Trust me. You

would be the worst." „What. Why?",he asked being more confused. „Let her grow up okay." Nathan just crossed his arms in front of him „I am."

Haley laughed loudly „No you´re not.", she kissed him again „you mean big brother."

„Well better a mean big brother than a mean big boyfriend.", he smiled and let her kiss him.

xxxx

Peyton and Brooke were sitting in the cafeteria and talking rapidly to each others. „I hate my brother.", Brooke screamed frustrated. „Do you know who is going to tutor me" Of course Peyton did

not have the time to answer the question „tutor girl. Can you believe that." Peyton looked confused at her „I am sorry but what has your brother to do with it?" „He forced me by threatening me

with telling dad about the party this weekend." Brooke was so in rage that she did not realize that all of this would not make any sense for Peyton. „Could you slow down a bit B. Davis. Why does

your brother want you to have Haley as a tutor?" Brooke widened her eyes and looked shocked at Peyton. She was not supposed to tell her the truth but somehow she could not find another

answer. „He wants me to get to know her.", she told half of the truth. „And why is that so?", Peyton asked again. Brooked turned to her „Okay P. Sawyer. I have a secret I am not allowed to tell.

But if you just guess it, I would not break my promise. But you have to promise me that you won´t tell anybody else, okay?" Peyton laughed „Ummm. Okay. But how am I supposed to guess the

secret without clues?" Brooke tried to think of anything. „Well. Haley is tutoring Nathan. You know that right?", Brooke asked and continued when Peyton nodded „and he thinks that she is a

really good tutor for him. So he wants her to tutor me.", Brooke realized what she just said „I mean. Really tutor me.", she let her thoughts drift away „god that would be so disgusting if she was

tutoring me like Nathan. Errgh." Peyton couldn´t follow Brooke until now. „Noooo way!", she then shouted. „Calm down. Yes it is true. I just found them together and..." „Nathan and Haley?

That...that is just not right. I mean she is...nice. But she is so...different." „I know. But somehow my brother had changed his mind and now he likes nerds.", Brooke whispered. „And now you´re

upset because she is about to tutor you as well?", Peyton laughed „maybe she can show you some good kissing positions." Brooke widened her eyes „Gross P. Sawyer. Sometimes you should

really leave your thoughts by yourself." „Says the right one.", Peyton still laughed „But why do you hate her so much?" „I don´t hate her. Hate is a strong word. But she goes on my nerves all

the time in training. And she is just so...so good." „Okay B. Davis. I am sorry but I don´t think that I can help you with that problem. I like Haley. She is kinda funny. Just get to know her, okay. I

have to go now tutoring my boyfriend.", she gave Brooke a kiss on the cheek but received a small slap to her back „Not funny."

xxx

„What is not funny?", Brooke looked up and saw her sister standing there. „Nothing.", Brooke said and looked down at her meal. Rachel was the last person she wanted to meet right now. Rachel

was so good in tickling secrets out of her and Brooke always lost the fight. „You look excited. What happened?", she sat down besides Brooke and started eating. „Nothing." Rachel laughed at

Brooke who looked confused at her „Brooke. Even a blind person could see that you have a secret you don´t want to tell anyone, right?" „What? No! I am just excited for the training." „Yeah

right. But that´s why I came. Could you please come a bit earlier and help me with cleaning the gym. Whitey said that two cheerleaders and...", Brooke interrupted her „Can´t you ask somebody

else?", she whined. „Stop inerrupting me and listen to the end. Two cheerleaders and two of the team have to help. So I don´t need you to guess who volunteered from the team. „Lucas?",

Brooke whispered. „Okay then guess.", Rachel laughed at her sister „Well since I know you since birth I just assumed that you would like helping me out. But I guess I was wrong." Rachel stood

up but Brooke caught her hand „No. No I´ll help." Rachel looked down at her and smiled „Right answer sister! It´s about time that you stop actings so shyly around him and start showing that

you are my sister." Rachel just realized what she just had said „okay that sounds weirder than I meant it to be. And I don´t mean by that having se..." Brooke interrupted her immediately „I

understand it Rachel." Rachel blinked at her and then left the table. „So I see you later sis." With that she left Brooke´s table and joined Mouth. Mouth was very different from Rachel but they

were best friends since kindergarden. Mouth was also friends with Lucas for a long time and maybe he was the only person at the moment that thought that Lucas and Brooke would make a

great couple. He liked Brooke a lot and felt protective for her as well.

xxx

Brooke came into the gym having changed already. She opened the door slowly and peeked into the gym. She wanted to know whether Lucas was already there or not. But she could not find

him, so she entered it, when she saw her sister cleaning up. „God Brooke. Finally.", she gave her sister a broom into her hands and said „Clean." Brooke looked suspiciously around „But didn´t

you say that..." Rachel looked mad at her little sister „I cannot do magic ok. Obviously all of you are late and I am the only one on time. So just stop whining and clean up." Brooke looked

confused at her sister „God. Why are you so peeved?" „I am not peeved. I am just sick and tired of being the only responsible person in the team okay." „All right. All right. I am sorry ok.", Brooke

answered. „Sorry accepted. But stop talking and start cleaning." Brooke did as she was told but could feel that something more was bothering her sister. So she went to her and asked again „I

know. I know you hate it when I don´t stop talking when you want me to. But what happened Rachel? I know that it´s not because of the cleaning. You´re obsessed with it, remember?",

Brooke laughed softly and Rachel could not help but smile back. It was then Brooke saw the sad face of her sister. „Please tell me what´s wrong!" Rachel sat down besides Brooke and looked on

the floor. „He hasn´t called yet. And..I don´t think he will!", Rachel then revealed. „Oh, believe me. He will.", Brooke laughed at her. „How do you know?", Rachel shouted back and pushed

Brooke a bit. „Because I remember the last time you said that. I don´t know if you´ve forgotten but I remember you sneaking out of the house and getting grounded for like forever. Cooper

will..." Brooke jumped up when Lucas was standing behind her and asking „My uncle Cooper?", he smiled at her- knowing the history between him and Rachel „Ummm...noo...some

other...Cooop", Brooke began to stutter and Rachel rolled her eyes and stood up and took an arm around Brooke „Yes your uncle Cooper. We wondered how he is doing." Rachel told a white lie.

Lucas looked down at them and laughed. „Well he is back in town and doing great. He actually waits outside for you Rachel. He told me to get you." Rachel blushed immediately and wanted to run

outside but Brooke was holding her hand and did not intend to undo it. Brooke realized that she would be alone with Lucas in the gym if her sister left . And she knew that she would begin to

stutter or worse. She could not help feeling so unsure around Lucas. „Brooke.", Rachel tried to get free of her hand. Finally she managed to do so and yelled after Lucas and Brooke „Continue

cleaning!" Lucas was still standing in front of Brooke and looked smiling down at her. „So, what are we supposed to do?", he asked. Brooke did not really pay attention to his sayings. She was so

amazed by his appearance. His voice, hair, smile: Everything was great for her. „Brooke", he then said. „Umm...we...should clean everything. My sister already sweeped the floor...so...so we

should mop...it! The floor." Lucas nodded and went to the mobs. Brooke slapped herself when Lucas had turned his back towards her. Lucas felt the tension between them. He was amused how

sweet and shy Brooke acted around him. She was so different than in public. There was an awkward silence between the two of them until Lucas asked her „So Brooke. Have you ever played

basketball?", Brooke looked confused at him. „Well. No. I cheer as you may have realized." She answered honestly. „Yeah I surely have.", he answered promptly but blushing by his own answer.

„You wanna learn?", he asked and ran to the ball and giving it to her. They both shivered when they hands met. „Ummm...I don´t know I...", but he was standing behind her right now and

holding her arms up and showed her how she should stay to shoot „now you move this arm like this and then you just throw it." Brooke nodded and tried to point but only received an air ball.

„Well it seems easier when you do it.", she laughed and was amazed when Lucas pointed easily without looking away from her. It was then Brooke took a step forward but did not see the bucket

with water in front of her because she was staring at Lucas. Without warning she fell over it and the water splashed on the ground and over her dress. There she was lying face down on the floor

wet and extremely blushed. Lucas could not help but laugh seing her like that on the floor and ran to her to give her a hand. „I am sorry. I don´t mean to laugh. But...but it looked so cute.", he

revealed and could see that Brooke was pissed off being wet from head to toe. „Very funny.", she moaned and stood up. „Well not everybody is so clumsy." he teased her and then added „I don´t

think you can cheer like that." He touched her hair „Your hair is a mess with all the soap in it. But look at the bride side. We still need a mascot." Lucas didn´t stop teasing her but was not

prepared for Brooke´s action. She took the other basket with water and threw it at him. Now he was looking shocked at her being even wetter. „Will that stop the laughing Mr. Know.-it-all?", she

laughed at his amazed look. „Oh. You will pay for that.", he laughed back and threw the ball away. Brooke poke her tongue out at him and began to run. „Don´t you dare.", she screamed when

he took another basket and ran after her. „No not Lucas. I am already wet.", she shouted at him. „I don´t care." It did not take him long to catch her by her arm and splashed the water over her

head. „Argh.", she screamed and tried to get free but he still had a good grip on her. „Nooo.", she shouted. „Your own fault." He laughed back. Brooke had tried to get away from the water

by pulling her head very near to his chest. But unfortunately Lucas did not care and the water soaked him and her. „Empty.", he then said and threw the basket away. „You can look up again.",

he looked down at her. They were still hugging each others tightly. Both of them realized it now. Brooke looked up at him and Lucas down. Both of them smiled at each other and felt the tension

between them. Lucas touched her cheek softly and wiped a streak of her away. He knew that they did not know each other well but somehow he felt the urge to kiss her. So he went down and

wanted to kiss those soft lips but without warning he slipped on the water under them pulled Brooke with him on the ground. There the two were lying totally wet on the floor with Brooke on top

of him and both looking at each others and blushing. „Sorry.", he whispered. But Brooke´s attention shifted to feet standing in front of her. She knew all to well whom this shoes belonged to. She

did not want to look up and just rested her head on Lucas chest and pretended that this would make the other person stop seing her. „Brooke. You know that this won´t help.", the person said

and looked mad at Lucas. Brooke nodded still not looking up and tried to believe that this was just not happening. Not right now.

_**Who is the person standing in front of Lucas and Brooke?**_

_**What will happen between Rachel and Cooper?**_

_**How will Haley and Brooke get along?**_

_**Keep in touch to get the answers! TBC :=)...**_

_**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Funny? Not funny? I would love to hear what you think. Thanks so much for reviewing you guys! **_


	6. Hitting on accident

_Touched her cheek softly and wiped a streak of her away. He knew that they did not know each other well but somehow he felt the urge to kiss her. So he went down and wanted to kiss those soft lips but without warning he slipped on the water under them pulled Brooke with him on the ground. There the two were lying totally wet on the floor with Brooke on top of him and both looking at each others and blushing. „Sorry.", he whispered. But Brooke´s attention shifted to feet standing in front of her. She knew all to well whom this shoes belonged to. She did not want to look up and just rested her head on Lucas chest and pretended that this would make the other person stop seing her. „Brooke. You know that this won´t help.", the person said and looked mad at Lucas. Brooke nodded still not looking up and tried to believe that this was just not happening. Not right now._

_S_lowly Brooke looked up at the all so well known person in front of her. She smiled shyly at him and stood up slowly off the

body she was lying on. It was such a weird situation. Being wet from

head to toe, lying on her secret crush and feeling his body under her. What happened to privacy lately. It seemed like

whenever she wanted it someone of her family destroyed the perfect moment.

Nathan looked down at them and then took Brooke by her arm hard. „What are you doing?", he screamed at her „why are

you laing on...on him?", he asked again but looked furiously at Lucas

who now stood in front of him. „Nathan. Calm down okay. We just slipped." But Nathan was on the edge of hitting Lucas

than calming down. „She is right Nathan. No need to worry.", Lucas

added but with a smile that made Nathan´s fury arose and Brooke blushing. „Stop smiling like that you idiot.", Nathan

could not believe that Lucas dared to smile at him and pushed him backwards.

Brooke was fast enough to get in between them and pushed both of them away. „Nathan. Stop that.", she

warned him but Nathan did not care what she said at the moment. „Yeah stop it Nathan.", Lucas added still smiling.

Brooke rolled her eyes and knew that Lucas wanted to tease Nathan. „Get away from my sister you bastard.", Nathan

screamed back at him and pushed him again. Suddenly everything happened so fast that Brooke could not prevent it.

Nathan and Lucas were shouting at each other and then the first fist fell. Right into Lucas face. But it did not take long

that the next fist hit Nathan and he stumbled backwards. „Aaaa...stop hitting each others.", Brooke screamed and did not

know what to do. They seemed to be as strong as the other so they wrestled around. But they did not listen to her at all.

Then she decided to break them apart but this was the worst decision in this moment. When she was standing besides

them Nathan tried to hit Lucas in his chest not seeing his sister in front of him and Lucas tried to kick Nathan into his side

not seeing Brooke in front of him. This ended in Nathan hitting his little sister right into the face and Lucas kicking her into

the side which made her fall over and crushing on the ground. „Oh my god.", Nathan and Lucas screamed and went down

to Brooke who seemed to be out of the hits.

Haley had seen this scene and ran towards them. „Are you crazy?", she screamed and shook Brooke a bit. „Brooke. Can

you hear me?". Brooke nodded and opened her eyes. She could taste the blood in her mouth and her back hurt like hell. It

was enough for her and she began crying hard. „Are you nuts or what? Why did you hurt her?", she scramed confused at

them and looking from one to another. From her boyfriend to her best friend. „We...we didn´t want to hurt her. Brooke I

am so sorry.", Nathan looked sad at his sister and Lucas as well „God. Brooke. Sorry. I did not want to kick you. Are you

alright?", he looked down at her and wanted to touch her cheek but Nathan slapped his hand „How does it look. She is not

alright. You just kicked her." Lucas lost his temper again „And you just hit your own sister in the face." „ On accident.",

Nathan tried to defend himself. „Mine too you asshole."

„Stoooooooooop", Haley screamed so loud that they shivered. „Just go.". Both of them knew that they should not argue

with Haley. „Haley. She is my sister.", Nathan wanted to help the crying Brooke up but received a soft slap from Haley.

„Yeah and look what you have done to her." He looked hurt at Haley and Brooke and then left the gym with Lucas. There

they bumped into a happy jumping Rachel. „Woa. What did you two do?", Rachel asked curiously but was only pushed

aside. „Men.", she whispered and entered the gym. Her eyes were wide open in shock when she saw the mess.

„What the fuck. Broooooke.", she screamed furiousyl but then saw her sister sitting on the floor crying hard with a Haley

trying to calm her down. Immediately she ran to them.

„God. What happened?" „Lucas and your brother happened. They kicked her in the side and hit her in the face.", Haley

answered but added promptly when she saw the confusion in Rachel´s vision „by accident of course." Rachel went down to

Brooke „Oh honey. I am sorry."

„Why does he have to be like that?" Brooke asked between sobs and pain. „Well. He loves you very much and is just a little

too overprotective.", Rachel tried to defend their brother but already made a plan how to kick his ass later. „But that

sucks.", Brooke whispered. Rachel wondered that Brooke let Haley be by her side and even holding her hands while her

head rested on Rachel´s shoulder. She went through Brooke´s hair „does it hurt a lot?" Brooke nodded. „Like some big

guys just kicked me and hit me in the face." Both of them-Rachel and Haley-had to laugh a little by the way she said that.

„Gosh I´ll be sore for months."

„How about you skip practice today and just go home?", Rachel suggested and got a confused look from her sister „The

cheer captain is actually suggesting to skip the practice. Wow."

Brooke received a small slap for that „Keep saying more such things and I´ll take it back." „No no. I have nothing to do at

home and I don´t think that it´s that bad." Brooke wanted to stand up but felt a sharp pain in her side

„Okay it is.", she moaned and sat back. „Okay. Nobody practices today. You cannot go home by yourself like this." Haley

looked shocked at Rachel. She had never imagined that the Nazi cheercaptain could be so nice. „Don´t look like that at me

Haley. I do care for people.", Rachel rolled her eyes and helped Brooke walking.

„Especially for my annoying little sister.", she added and laughed „who seems to be always in trouble lately."

Brooke answered immediately:

„But none of it is my fault. If my family suggested letting me live my life on my own none of this would happen." Haley

went after them and then suggested „I can take her home."

Rachel and Brooke looked confused at her. „then at least some can practice", Haley added shyly.

„Nah. I don´t want tutor girl helping me.", Brooke said harshly but regretted it the same moment.

„I think it is a great idea.", Rachel smiled at Haley.

„What? Why?", Brooke asked confused looking up at her big sister.

„Because it is time we get to know our brother´s girlfriend a little more." She handed Brooke over to Haley and both of

them did not know what to say.

Haley blushed immediately and Brooke wondered „How do you know about them?" „C´mon Brooke. You know that Nathan

cannot hide anything from me and neither can you.", she pinched her nose and smiled happily.

„Why are you so happy?",Brooke asked annoyed by it.

„Well. Let me put it this way. I had a great time outside." Brooke burst out into laughing and added „You´re crazy sis."

„I know. So Haley. Take care of her and if she´s bitchy to you just don´t listen to her. That´s what I always do." She

hugged her sister and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Brooke rolled her eyes and let Haley support her weight.

They walked to Brooke´s car and Brooke tried to sit in the driving seat.

„I don´t think that this is a good idea."

„And I don´t care what you think.", Brooke tried to sit down but her face showed her pain.

„Okay this is it. I am sorry.", Haley pulled Brooke out of the car and onto the other side. She then dropped on the driving

seat and started the engine. Brooke sunk into the seat and closed her eyes.

„You´re in pain, right?", Haley whispered and Brooke nodded and a tear went down her face.

„We´ll get you some pain killers, okay." Brooke nodded again but did not say a word instead of

„Don´t destroy my car, okay."

Haley knew this was going to be hard between the two of them.

„Where are we driving?", Brooke asked through pain when realizing that it was not the way to her home.

„Do you know Karen´s café?" Haley asked trying to be nice.

„Heard of but never been there."

„Well that´s where we heading at."

Some minutes later they were sitting at a table in Karen´s café.

„Why are we here?", Brooke asked confused but Haley did not answer because Karen came to their table

„Hello Haley.", she hugged Haley and looked at Brooke.

Brooke tried to smile but her pain did not help her with that.

„Hi I am Karen.", Karen shook her hand which made Brooke moan in pain

„Is everything all right with you honey?", she asked full of concern seeing the girls big lip. „Yes, I just got in the middle of a

boy fight.", Brooke answered politely „I am just a bit sore."

„Have you seen a doctor?", Karen asked again and looked at Haley who shook her head. „No, it´s not that bad." But Karen insisted on Brooke coming with her to the back room.

„It´s okay, really.", Brooke had problems walking alone and sat down in a chair in front of her. „Where does it hurt?", she

asked. „Well my brother hit me in the face and the other boy here...accidently."

„Can you lift up your shirt?" Karen could see the pain in the girl´s eyes.

„Wooah. That´s going to be a big bruise. How could any guy hit you like that on accident?", she asked again and Brooke

decided to tell her the story.

She felt so save with Karen. „Well. There is someone I like a bit.", she blushed immediately but Karen took her hand and

just listened. „and...and my brother hates him. But my brother is with his boy´s best friend and they were fighting

each others because my brother saw him and me talking to each others and I got in between their fight." Karen nodded

„Well that was very brave of you. Seems like your brother and the other guy love you a lot." Karen smiled and punched

her nose.

„I will get my brother to look at you okay. I don´t think that you have to see a doctor but he is one and neard. He should

check this bruise." Brooke nodded and could not understand why someone was being so nice to her. She was a total

stranger to them.

Suddenly her eyes widened when Karen´s brother came into the room.

„Oh hello little one.", Cooper said and hugged Brooke.

„You know each others?", Karen asked confused and looked from Brooke to Cooper.

„Of course Karen. This is the youngest Scott.", Cooper smiled at Brooke who hated being called liked that.

„As in Dan Scott?", Brooke could see the disgust look in Karen´s face and knew all too well that her father was not the

most favourite person in town. Karen remembered how often Dan came to her the last time and screamed at her that her

little brother should leave his fingers by himself and stop dating his daughter. Of course she was not fond of them dating

either. She herself thought that Rachel was too young for him but at least it was not illegal and Rachel was always nice to

her.

„What happened to you little one?", Cooper looked at her big bruise and the split lip.

„Uhmm...", she did not know how to say it.

„Her brother and another guy hit her accidently while fighting

each others. Can you believe that. How spoiled is everyone nowadays.", Karen said furiosly „hitting such a small girl.", she

took her fingers through Brooke´s hair.

Somehow she liked her. Although

she was a Scott. „You don´t need stitches but trust me you´ll be sore for a while. Just take these pills if you´re in too

much pain." Brooke nodded calmly. She hoped that Karen would not know that the guy she was talking about was actually

her son.

„So, your brother and some guy.", Cooper looked smiling into Brooke´s face and took her chin in his hands.

„This guy is his worst enemy huh?", he smiled again.

He remembered the high school times and could not believe how ridiculous everything seemed when he had left it.

„Well...he...they don´t like each other...much." Karen smiled at the shyness of Brooke.

„Her brother doesn´t like the other kid being interested in this pretty girl."

Brooke wanted to vanish in this moment. It was just too embarassing. Karen left the room for a moment and Cooper hold

Brooke´s hand. „Your secret is save with me."

xxx

When Haley and Brooke left the café Brooke was so furious at Haley that she could not hold back her cursing. „It is all your

fault bitch.", she screamed at Haley who looked confused at her.

„What? What did I do?"

„Why did you have to bring me to this stupid café."

„But I thought you liked it. Everybody was so nice to you and now you are shouting at me. What is wrong with you?",

Haley lost her temper as well and sat down on the driving seat.

„You should have told me that Karen is Lucas´ mom. I made a fool out of myself back there.", Brooke blushed again.

„What happened?", Haley asked curiously.

„Nothing okay. Just fucking leave me alone. Just because you are dating my brother does not mean that I am going to like

you ever.", Brooke opened the door and walked slowly to her house.

„It was nice spending time with you Brooke.", Haley shouted after her and rolled her eyes.

„Whatever." She looked after Brooke and walked home shaking her head. Did everything has to be so

complicated?

_**So what did u think? Some wrote me that they would love to see Dan a bit more evil. Not killing anybody but maybe getting very furious sometimes with his kids and slapping them BUT regretting it (I don´t want him to be too bad.). What do you think of that? I am sorry that Haley and Brooke still don´t get along. I promise they will one day. But at first they have to get to know each others better. And I know that Brooke was very bitchy in the end...but she´ll regret it herself. I am open to any suggestions and wishes!**_

_** G-styler, Princess-Tequila: I hope you are still enjoying the story but if not just tell me what you would like to see more!Let me know pals!**_

_**JustLikeBrookeDavis: Yeah. You´re right. After some drama Brooke and Haley will definitely going to be friends. I don´t know when but it´ll happen!**_

_**Melissagirl: Thanks for your great review. I am happy that it made you laugh! Sorry with those weird blocks. I did upload it different but I will check it this time cause it is really annoying reading it like that. Thanks for telling me! Yes, Haley and Brooke will get along better soon and Peyton is "tutoring" Jake. She will use that as a synonym for "making out with him" more often. And I won´t let Brooke be ONLY the funny and bubbly one like on the show (in the first seasons). She is smart as well and not only interested in boys!**_

_**gleerulex: There will be definitely more Brachel scenes. Their relationship is kinda ambivalent. Between fighting and loving. Like sisters sometimes are!**_

_**OTH-FOQ: It took me a while to decide whether it´s going to be Nathan or Dan...I wrote it with Dan at first because some asked me to make Dan a bit more evil (like slapping Brooke for that) but then I changed my mind and it´s Nathan!**_

_**dianehermans: I know you love Brucas. There will be more scenes between them. It´s just a warming up :)**_


	7. Afraid of love

**Thank u for your amazing reviews. Made me continue writing!**

**forever-alwaysB-Davis: I hope that this chapter has a little more Brooke for you. If not, let me know. I also tried to show her feelings a bit more and I will definitely keep that up in the next chapters. Of course the "drama" will stay in it!**

**Swifty1212: This chapter has a bit of angry Dan. I won´t make him too angry but there will be more scenes like that. But of course he´s regretting his moves.**

**OTH-FOQ: I am glad you liked the Nathan-version more. And the focus will stay between the teenagers.**

**dianehermans: Yeah. Poor Brooke. She has to go through a lot but Lucas and Brooke are getting closer with every chapter :0)**

Rachel knocked on Brooke´s door and wanted to know how she was feeling. Somehow she felt a bit guilty that she had not brought her home herself. When noone answered to her third knock she opened the door cautiously. „Brooke. Are you there?", she was shocked when her sister´s whole room was dark. The curtains were closed although the sun was shining outside. Rachel rolled her eyes. She knew her sister too well and went to the window and opened the curtains again which made Brooke scream under her blanket „Geeeet out." But Rachel was far away from getting out of her sister´s room, instead she jumped on Brooke´s bed and just sit there and said nothing. Brooke coninued sobbing under the blanket while Rachel went under it with her and put an arm around her waist. At first she did not say anything and just hold her tight while Brooke cried. But after a while she pulled the blanket away. „Sorry Brooke. As much as I would love lying in the dark with you, I cannot breath under your blanket and neither can you." She looked down at her sister´s puffy eyes and wiped away a tear. „Too much today?", she asked softly and smiled when Brooke nodded looking like a small child. Although most of the times she complained about her little sister and they were on each others throat, she also loved helping her. And she felt that now was a moment Brooke needed help from her sister. „Do you want to tell me why excactly you´re crying?"

Brooke shook her head but Rachel knew that she could always make Brooke open up. „Okay. I go first. My day was pretty great. I was so happy seeing Cooper again. He told me that he is sorry for not calling me earlier and telling me that he just wants to be with me. And...and we kissed Brooke. It was so great." Brooke´s sobbing faded while her sister told her about her day. „Do you love him?" Rachel had to think about it for a moment and then nodded shyly „Yes, I do.". „Wow. The first man that got my big sister tamed.", Brooke laughed sadly. „Yeah, well. And who will be your man? Someone with the same surename?" Brooke blushed immediately and shrugged her shoulders „I don´t know. I am just confused." „Why is that so?" „I...I...god Rachel it was so horrible watching them fight. I did not know what to do and obviously I did not do the right thing." Rachel touched Brooke´s split lip and made her flinch „I am sorry for that. And I will kick both of them for hurting you." Brooke had to laugh at the imagination. „I...I just don´t know what I think. He makes me smile and...and my stomach feels like thousand butterflies are in it and I...cannot get a word out normally around him. But Nathan hates him and he said...he would tell Dad. You know how dad is when it comes to basketball." „Brooke. Remember how it was when my relationship came out with Cooper. Dad and Nathan hated him and still do. And you weren´t the supportive sister at first either."

Brooke remembered their big fight some time ago.

_„Why did you tell dad and Nathan about Cooper?", Rachel ran into Brooke´s room crying and screaming. „Rachel. He is too old for you.", Brooke just answered and looked back at her homework to end it but was laiing flat on her butt when Rachel pulled her off her chair. „Stop that Rachel." But Rachel did not stop. She was in such a fury. She went on top of her sister and a sisterly fight began. „Ouch. Rachel. Stoooop.", Brooke screamed when Rachel pulled at her hair and even kicked her in the stomach. Finally Brooke could push her down. Of course she was often fighting like this with her sister but right now she was not in the mood and wanted to scream for their parents but Rachel cought her foot which made her fall hard on the floor again. Rachel let all her fury out on her sister. Her fury against her dad who had yelled at her for hours. The fury against Nathan who had yelled at her as well and the fury against her mother who just went out of the room drunken and not caring for anything. And of course a fury against her sister. Her sister who did not support her. Brooke tried to push Rachel off of her but Rachel was too strong and shook her wildy. „Why did you do it? Why did you Brooke?", she screamed at her and shook her the whole time. Suddenly Dan rushed into their room and took Rachel at her arm and pulled her hard into her room. Brooke could hear a loud smack and knew that this was coming from his hand touching her cheek not very sensitive. She had tears in her eyes now as well. Maybe she had really done the wrong thing? But she had been sure that Cooper would not be good for Rachel. She was about to knock at Rachel´s door when her dad came out of it. He was in such a rage when he screamed with his children that he knocked into Brooke, almost making her fall to the ground. Brooke was not prepared for his next movement. He slapped her hard in the face which ended in falling to the ground with a loud thud and touching her red cheek in shock. „Haven´t I told you to do your homework?", he pulled her at her arm strongly and she knew that this would definitely leave a mark and pushed her into the room. He had not hit them for a long time. Shocked she sat down on her bed and let her tears fall. Somehow she knew that this had been all her fault. After a while she decided to check on Rachel but first checked that her dad was not near. Softly she knocked on the door and when nobody answered she entered it nevertheless. „Rachel?", one could hear the fear in her voice. „Rachel. I am sorry." Rachel was laing on her bed and still crying but this time soundless. Her cheek was red as well and she knew where it came from. Brooke sat down besides her and sobbed as well. „Look. I am so, so sorry. I thought..." „You did not think at all Brooke. Like usual. You could have come to me first and ask me. You could have..." „I know. I know. I...don´t know why I did it Rachel. I really thought that you were running into something wrong and...I know you probably hate me right now but I promise to you I do whatever I can to make it up to you." Rachel did not look at her sister when she left her room. In fact she did not talk to her for a whole week until one night when she came into her room „Okay Rachel. Dad thinks I am with Peyton. Cooper is waiting one block away for you. I sleep in here cause dad checks on you since you´re grounded." „What?", Rachel asked confused. „Don´t ask, just go, ok." Rachel looked stunned at Brooke for a moment and then climbed out of the window._

_A few minutes later she hugged Cooper happily. „Rachel. You sure know that you have the cutest sister in the whole world?" Rachel did not know what he was talking about and looked confused at him „She came crying to me and told me that it was all her fault and that she had to make everything okay again. And then she made me promise that I would not hurt you ever." Rachel blushed a bit at the thought of Brooke talking like that to Cooper. They had the greatest date. When Rachel entered her room again her sister was sleeping in her bed. Happily she went in it as well and hugged her tightly. „How was it?", Brooke asked sleepy. „Amazing."_

_„It is just too much Rachel.", Brooke whispered again and Rachel could feel that she was about to start crying again. „Brooke Penelope. Crying won´t help you getting to know Lucas. Look. Nathan would never aprove of any guy. Of course now you decided to go after his basketball-enemy. But whatever. If that´s what you want. Then do it. You have my back lil sis. And Nathan won´t tell dad anything. He knows how dad would react and he does not want to hurt you. He is just his evil mean Nathan. As usual."_

Brooke nodded and listened carefully to what her sister had to say. „But Rachel I am so afraid." „About what?" „About...about Lucas. I...have never felt this way in my whole life."

„Well that means having a crush on somebody. That´s normal Brooke." „But what if...what if we get to know each others closer and he...he wants to have sex...I mean."

„God Brooke. How often do I have to tell you that you should stop foreseeing the future. Just live in the moment and wait what´ll happen. And over my dead body that you think about sex when you´re not even kissing him." Brooke laughed out. „See. Smiling suits you better than crying." Brooke nodded and let her head resting on Rachel´s lap when Nathan entered the room looking very guilty. „Nathan. I swear to god if you don´t stop acting like a total idiot and leave her alone, I´ll make your life a nightmare. How can you hit her in the face. You are her damn older brother and should protect her not splitting her lip. Even if it was an accident. Stop acting like a total asshole and start being the man you always pretend to me." Rachel burst out at him while holding her sister tightly. Nathan looked to the ground and felt unsure. „Brookie. I am so sorry. I...really don´t know what to say." „How about I´ll buy you the new dress you wanted and the shoes to it and I´ll go to the cinema with you and take your older sister as well." Nathan looked stunned at Rachel and then nodded. „Would that make it up a bit?" he whispered to Brooke and touched his sister´s lip. But Brooke was not the one who answered but Rachel again. „Yes, a bit. But don´t think that this is it." „Rachel. She can talk herself."

„I know that but you always manage to come to her and apologize to her with your sweet big brother face without actually giving anything up. She is just too nice when it comes to you." „Rachel. Shut up okay.", Nathan said and caressed Brooke´s head and could see that Brooke was about to burst out into laughing. „You wanna make our sister shut up too, right?", he asked evily and received a wink from Brooke. All of a sudden they jumped up and tickled Rachel „Not fair.", she screamed through laughing and tried to defend herself. After a while all of them laid on Brooke´s bed with Brooke´s head reasting on her brother´s lap and feet on her sister´s. „You know Brooke. You should not shift sights so oftern. I was about to defend you and all you do is taking sides with Nathan." Brooke laughed „Yeah but you did not give me a minute to defend myself. I hate it when you talk for me and you Mr.", Brooke pointed at her brother „I want everything Rachel told." She gave Rachel a high five and Nathan rolled his eyes. „Fine. You´ll get it. As long as you´re happy again." „So did you cry because of me?", Nathan finally asked guiltily and touched his sister´s cheek. Brooke blushed and said „No." But Rachel rolled her eyes. „Of course she did. How would you feel if you had a big brother that hit your first crush and then hit you in the face right after it and threatened to tell dad about the party you wanted to go." Nathan made a grimase „Well. I would probably hit the shit out of my brother. Sorry." Natahan apologized again. „I won´t tell dad anything and...", he took a deep breath „if you really like this Lucas boy then...I´ll try not to ruin anything." Brooke looked shocked at Nathan. She knew that saying this was hard for him. Without hesitation she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. „Thanks." „Somehow it is not fair. You just say one nice thing to her and she huggs you and everything is forgotton. And all I get all the time is a punch or a bitchy answer.", Rachel complained funnily. All of them had to laugh hard.

It was training time again and the rumors had spread around that Nathan and Lucas had hit their sister. The evidence made it clear that those weren´t only rumors but somehow the truth. „I hate how everybody looks at me.", Brooke complained to Peyton while they warmed up. „Everybody looks always at you.", Peyton smiled but received a slap from Brooke „Yeah but now they look at me like I am some kind of...", Bevin ran to Brooke and hugged her tightly. „God it is so hot that you got punched by the two hottest guy at school." Theresa joined Bevin and nodded. „How does it feel?". Brooke and Peyton burst out into laughing. „You two really justify the cheerleaders´reputation.", Peyton answered and rolled her eyes. Of course they did not understand what she wanted to say with it and giggled further. „Okay. Now I wanna see how my choregraphy is working. One two three." They started dancing and jumping around but Brooke had only eyes for Lucas who looked at her as well. She could see that he felt guilty and blushed a bit. „Broooooooooooooooooooooooooke", Rachel suddenly ripped her out of her dreams and screamed loudly at her in front of all. „What?", Brooke asked astonished back. „Why is it that everbody dances correct to the choreography and you´re not even moving your ass an inch." God, her sister could have mood changed so often. Especially when it came to her squad. „Gosh. Calm down sis. It´s not like this is a difficult choreography. I can do it in my sleep." „Is that so?", Rachel asked her sister and walked one step towards her showing that she was bigger than her. „I want you to do ten push-ups." Brooke looked shocked at her sister. „Now.", she screamed. „Rachel calm down. Let´s just do the choreography again."Peyton tried to defend Brooke but got Rachel´s fury as well. „I am not going to calm down until you all start realizing that the tournament will be in just one month. Everything has to be perfect until then. Am I the only one who wants to win. Brooke?" Brooke was looking into Lucas´direction again and did not listen to her sister at all and jumped up from calling her name. „What?" „Did you even listen at all?", Rachel could tell by Brooke not answering the question what the answer would be. „Okay Brooke. This is enough.", she pulled her at her shirt and into the dressing room. The others could hear the yelling from outside.

„You know how important it is to me and for you too. So stop looking at him all the time and concentrate. I´ll be there if you need me but please be there now too."

„But Rachel. I just did not concentrate one time. Why do you always have to embarass me in front of all?" „I do not but you make me a bad captain by always letting you go through with everything. There are no sister points when it comes to cheerleading."

„Why are you such a bitch again? Your mood changes like seconds." „I am not a bitch. Keep saying this again and you can feel my feet on your ass Brooke." „Wow. Now I am threatened. One day I get punched by my brother. The next day I get kicked by my sister. Great family. Really great." „Okay Brooke this is enough.", one could hear Brooke complaining. Rachel whispered something into her ear „I am sorry for what I am to do now but I want the others to learn a lesson what´ll happen if they behave like you. Please play okay." Brooke looked shocked into her sister´s face „does it hurt?" Rachel pinched her nose and shook her head and suddenly they heard the shower from outside. „Are you nuts?", Brooke screamed at Rachel and ran out of the dressing room soaked again from head to toe. „Okay. Anybody else who wants to complain?" They looked shocked at Brooke. Had her sister really thrown her under the shower fully clothed. Brooke went back angrily into the dressing room and got out of her clothes while cursing. „I hate her. I hate, hate, hate her." She threw he shoes around and was shocked when one of it landed in Rachel´s face. Rachel hold her cheek and then said „Guess I deserved that." „I am not talking to you any more. If you want to get your fury because of the contest out of your damn body then do. But do I always have to be the one that has to suffer?" Rachel looked guiltily at her sister „No. I am sorry that I always do that and I´ll try to change that okay but this was necessary Brooke" „No it´s not okay Rach. You treat me like I am your punchingbag which I am not." „God Brooke. I said I was sorry. What can I do more?", Rachel asked honestly. „You can start acting like a real captain and not like a prison guardian. Although you should really think of becoming that." Brooke suggested and then could not surpress a laugh and went to her sister „Do you think they buy it?" Rachel nodded „Definitely. They looked so small when I came out. Now they know what a captain will do with them." She gave Brooke a high five „especially stupid Theresa. Thanks lil sis. But I have to scream at you again so it´s looking realistic."

Without warning Rachel began screaming again and finally went outside to the others while Brooke left training. She was too sore too train.

„So. My sister is expelled for the week. If anybody wants to complain, you can. But constructive. If not. You can go as well.", she looked around and nobody dared to say a thing. Of course Peyton and Haley knew that this was only fake. Otherwise they would have not accepted Rachel´s behaviour.

„Hey Brooke.", Lucas ran after Brooke who had left the gym a minute ago. „Hi Lucas.", she answered and wondered what he wanted to say. „Well, I...I...am sorry that I kicked you." „Nah. It´s okay. I´ll get through it.", she tried not to sound so excited. „I hope so.", he whispered back and walked a while with her while nobody said anything. „Where are you going?", he then asked again. „I just wait outside until the training is finished and then I´ll have tutoring." He nodded „Can I come with you. I mean outside. Not tutoring." She looked shocked up at him and then said calmly. At least she tried to stay calm „Yeah. Of course." Outside they sat on a bench and talked about the big game in one month. „It will probably be as much fun as usual. Why weren´t you there the last year. I mean your sister was and Peyton." Brooke blushed a bit. She was the youngest out of all and had not been allowed to come. „I...I was fourteen back then and my dad did not allow it.", she revealed. „Sweet.", he laughed „I really liked cleaning up with you." „Yeah. Me too. Until...",she answered. „I know. I am sorry that you´re family does not really like me." He was not fond of them either but would never start hitting one of them. „Me too.", Brooke stared at his lips and could not believe that yesterday she had not been far away from kissing them. „You´re beautiful Brooke Davis. I hope you know that.", He jumped up from the bench and walked away. Brooke had to cough a moment. Did he really just say that she is beautiful?

_„Dear diary,_

_My life is like a rollercoaster these days. My brother hates Lucas. I like Lucas a lot. Lucas´ best friend Haley, who I don´t like very much, is my brother´s girlfriend. And Rachel´s boyfriend is Lucas´uncle. Isn´t that weird. Could turn into a comedy. Well, yesterday I felt so sad. I really like Lucas a lot and I don´t know how to deal with this feelings. Sometimes I wish I could just hug him and hold him tight. We have not even kissed yet. But I hope some day. But maybe he just thinks of me as the youngest Scott. How should I know? But he said I am pretty. Gosh. It is so much easier with boys I don´t care about. I really wish my brother would like him or even give him a chance. But maybe that would mean I should give tutorgirl a chance too? Being a teenager is really weird. But I am glad I have my siblings. Mom ist just drinking as usual. I don´t even remember the time she was sober. And Dad is dad. Gosh, I am so afraid what he will think of Lucas and me if there will be ever such a thing. I am really not looking forward for a bruise on my face again. I remember the last time. It hurt like hell. But I am glad he got his fury a bit under control. Next week it´s Nathan´s and Rachel´s birthday. 19. I wish I was that old. I hate being the youngest all the time. They plan to throw a big patry. I hope that dad will let me go. It would be so mean if not. And tutoring was so boring today. Haley gave me those easy tasks but wanted me to believe that they were hard. We did not talk about yesterday but maybe I should apologize? But it´s something I am not really good at but somehow it was not fair how I yelled at her. I guess we all have inhereted the fury gene from dad. Sucks!"_


	8. Starts bad ends good!

_**So here is the next chapter. I am sorry but I have to start learning, so it takes me a bit longer to write and update. Thank you so much for your amazing reviews. This chapter got a bit drama and shows how the Scotts grew up. It should explain a bit Brooke´s bitchy behaviour at times. I am excited what you´ll think. It´s EXTRA long as an excuse for updating a bit slower than usual ;0)**_

„Please dad. Pleaase.", Brooke was sitting on the couch and arguing with her dad. „Brooke. Stop whining. There is no point in discussing this. You are too young." But there was no point of stopping discussing this. He had not let her to the Burton´s party but there was no way of missing her sibling´s big party. Those parties were always the best. „But daddy. I wanna celebrate with Rachel and Nathan. It´s not fair.", she crossed her hands in front of her chest and looked mad at him. Dan had to laugh a little. Sometimes Brooke looked so cute when she was trying to persuade him. Today he was in a good mood and he chose not to yell at her, even if she had one of her known tantrums. „How about I just stay there til one o´clock and come straight back home?" Dan wanted to answer her but his phone rang „Wait a minute sweety.", he answered his phone and went out of the room while Brooke was still sitting on the couch. Sometimes she hated being the youngest. Her siblings were allowed to do everything, even at her age and she was treated like a baby. Dan walked back into the living room and touched his daughter´s head. „I am sorry Brooke. But no. You´ll stay at home with your mom." Brooke asked immediately „Where will you be?" she hoped that she still had a chance of sneaking out. Her mother would never recognize it. „I have a meeting in New York, so I won´t make it.", he looked at a smiling Brooke. She could just not surpress her smile to a specific idea she had in mind now. „Little miss. I know that look. If you sneak you´ll get into a lot of troubles."

Brooke nodded „I won´t", she promised but of course did not mean it. Dan knew his daughter too well. „Give me your key to your room.", he then said harshly. „What. No.", she answered back and ran after her father who went upstairs to go to her room.

„Dad. It´s called privacy.", she tried to get back her key but he just hold it up. „You get it back when I am home again but for now it belongs to your mother." Deb was walking to his husband in this moment. She had been sleeping till now and smelled again like alcohol. She hugged her daughter from behind and kissed her neck. „Mom. Stop that.", Brooke whined and tried to get free. „Noooo. I don´t want to. You´re my little baby.", she hugged her even tighter while Brooke looked mad at her dad. Dan gave Deb the key „Our daughter wants to sneak out to our oldest kids party. So please lock her door." Brooke widened her eyes „What? What if I have to pee?" Dan laughed at her remark „You can call your mom and she´ll open your door again." Deb nodded and went back to bed „I have a headache. I am going to sleep it off. I cannot wait to have a night with you kiddo.", Deb pinched Brooke´s nose while Dan went downstairs. „Hey son. Here is the key to the beach house. Have fun.", he gave him the key while Nathan went upstairs. Nathan looked confused at Brooke´s door which she closed screaming in frustration. „Hey what´s up.", he asked her when he entered her room. Brooke was lying on her bed with her arms crossed and he foot hitting the wall on purpose to bother her mother in the next room. „I am not allowed to come to your party." „So what. Just sneak out.", Nathan said calmly. „Duh. I thought about that too but mom is going to lock my room." „So, just climb out of the window." Brooke jumped up and looked mad at Nathan and then went to the window and showed him how much she could open it. „Yeah well, I would you idiot. But the last time dad did something with it and I am definitely not small enough to crawl through this.", she kicked the wall again furiously. Suddenly Deb ran into her room and screamed loudly „Would you stop that Brooke.", she took her hard by her arm and pulled her outside. Brooke tried to get free but her mother was stronger and in a very bad mood. Deb then turned around and closed Brooke´s door while Brooke was standing outside. „Mom.", she screamed. But Deb did not listen and went back into her room and closed it as well. Brooke ran after her. „Mom. Open the damn door. I wanna go into my room and Nathan was in it." Her mother had not even seen her son. „Moooooom".

Rachel went up and looked curiously at her sister. „Brooke. I just want one thing tomorrow for my birthday. I want you to shut up for just one day." Brooke rolled her eyes at her sister´s comment. „Moooooooom.", she kicked against the door but her mother did not open the door. Suddenly Nathan was standing behind her. „How?", she asked confused and he smiled „Well, you can use the window again." He had repared it, so that one could open it fully again.

„But I don´t want to get in by climbing up the tree now." „Just wait till mom comes out." Brooke knocked again but knew that Deb would just not answer her. „But I have to get my stuff. I have tutoring in ten minutes." Nathan burst out into laughing „Haley will so kick your ass if you´re late." „Oh shut up. Tutorgirl cannot even reach my ass.", Brooke said back and went down the stairs and outside to climb up the tree. „Why do I have to wear a skirt today.", she whispered to herself and tried to climb upstairs. It was not an easy task since her skirt was very short. „Shit.", she then said to herself when she saw who was walking outside. She tried to hide herself but while she did this she missed a branch and her feet were suddenly free. „Aaaaaaa.", she had the luck to catch the big branch with her hands but still her feet had no grip. She wanted to scream after Rachel but Lucas was suddenly standing under her.

„Shit.", he said and wanted to help her but Brooke screamed „Go away." He did not quite understand why she said that but then realized that he looked right under her skirt. He saw her beautiful legst and red underwear. Brooke redened like a tomato. „You´ll fall if I go.", he said back. „Nooo.", but it was too late. Brooke had no energy left and fell down. She was lucky that she had not climbed that high. She fell right onto Lucas and tackled him down. „Ouch", he laughed and looked at a very blushed Brooke. „are you okay?" Brooke tried to hide her face again „Nooo." Lucas laughed under her knowing that she was definitely not in physical pain. „Brooke Penelope Scott and Lucas Eugene Roe.", both of them shrugged up and looked at a mad Haley. „How do you know my middle name?", Brooke asked confused. „That´s not the point. Tutoring started twenty minutes ago and you are here making out with my best friend in that...that red underwear." Brooke jumped up while Lucas burst out into laughing. It was just too cute how Brooke sometimes reacted. „We...we were not making out.", she stuttered and even Haley had to smile a bit. „And why aren´t you with me?", Haley had called Nathan five minutes ago and he had told her to just come over and get his sister. „Go get your stuff Brooke.", Haley knew that Brooke would not start fighting in front of Lucas, so it was her chance to take the upperhand. Brooke jumped up off Lucas and then looked from Haley to Lucas. „Umm...I cannot get into my room.", she revealed „could I skip tutoring today?", she suggested but Haley just shook her head. „No way. Why can´t you get into your room?" Brooke wanted to tell her that this is not her business, but she dared not to do it in front of Lucas. She knew that Haley was Lucas best friend. „I...um...my dad...kinda...", she stuttered and felt so ashamed. It was just not normal for Brooke Davis to stutter. Fortunately Rachel saved her. She went outside to go over to meet Cooper at his place and was very confused when she saw her sister with Lucas and Haley but she did not ask „Your room is open again.", she just said and then walked past them while Brooke ran upstairs to get her stuff.

Outside Haley looked up at Lucas „So. Brooke Davis huh?", she laugehd. He looked blushing down at her. „Umm..." „Yeah. Yeah. You dont have to say anything. But could you do me one big favour." Haley knew that she had no other choice at the moment. „What is it?" „Could you join us while tutoring?" Lucas looked confused at her but knew why she asked that. „Haley. That would not be fair. You can handle her by yourself." „I know I can. But she won´t bitch at me when you´re around." Lucas did not think that this would be a right choice he also found the idea pleasant spending time with Brooke. Even tutoring time. Brooke finally ran outside and said „Okay. I got my stuff." „Great.", Haley answered and then looked at Lucas and punched his ribs. „Umm..Haley I need some help with this too." Haley answered immediately „You can come with us. I can help you as well." Brooke´s eyes widened. She wanted to protest but Lucas immediately said „That would be great." „But you´re not even in my grade.", she whispered.

The three of them then walked to school with Brooke not saying a word. „This cannot be happening.", she thought. When they entered the room Haley saw that Brooke had not done her homework at all. Lucas felt kinda sorry for Brooke and recognized that Haley was using the situation a bit. „Brooke why didn´t you do your work?", she asked harsh. A little too harsh for Lucas. He did not want to stay between them. „I...um...I forgot it." „Well. Then you have to do it right in front of me.", Haley answered back. She was still mad at Brooke how she had behaved the last time when she had helped her the whole day and had wanted to get to know her. She gave Brooke a pencil and Brooke looked lost at the task. It was math and she hated it. „C´mon Brooke. That´s a easy one.", she teased her and realized in the same time that she was going to far and letting out her anger at her. She had fought a few hours ago with Nathan who insisted on telling everyone about their relationship. It was not Brooke she was mad at but her brother. Brooke whispered „I...I...don´t know...", Brooke tried to say anything but Haley lost her patience „Stuttering won´t bring you anywhere. Stop being...", suddenly Lucas interrupted her. „Stop Haley."

He did not scream at her but still said it with an intense voice. He knew that Haley could be very mean sometimes and did not like Brooke at all. Haley wanted to apoplogize to Brooke but then saw the wet eyes of the younger one. Brooke hated the situation she was in. If Lucas had not been in the same room she would have yelled at Haley but at the moment he was and she had to think of a way to deal with it. She did not want him to think that she is a dummy and she did not want to yell at his best friend. Lucas on the other hand hated the situation Haley had brought him in as well. It was obviously that he liked Brooke a lot and it was obviously that Haley did not. But did she really have to be so mean to her? He knew that Brooke was famous for being mean and somehow the queen at school. All of her siblings were but there was definitely more than meets the eye and in this very moment he saw her unsure eyes and just wished to hold her tight in his arms. Lucas was so happy when his mobile rang and he had to go to his mother. „Um...my mother needs me.", he said to both of them. Brooke did not look up from her paper. She was too ashamed and just nodded. He wanted to hug her but somehow it was an akward situation with Haley being in the same room. „Good luck with mean tutor girl.", Lucas said and got slapped playfully by Haley. He was happy that this made Brooke smile for a moment. Immediately when Lucas left the room Brooke stood up and threw the paper in Haley´s face saying „Bitch."

Brooke was about to leave the room but Haley went in front of her and blocked the door. „Okay you know what. I am sick of your behaviour." Brooke widened her eyes „My behaviour? You were the one embarassing me the last hour in front of your very best friend." „I know. I know. And I am really sorry. It was not right. But you don´t really make it easy for me." „Why should I. I don´t like you and just because you are sleeping with my brother does not make us friends.", Brooke was in rage and wanted to push Haley aside so that she could get out but Haley pushed her back „God. What did I do to you? Why do you hate me so much?" „I don´t hate you. How often do I have to tell people that I don´t hate anyone. You just mean nothing to me. Now get out of my way and let me out." But there was no way that Haley would end another conversation with Brooke like that „Do you love your brother?" „What a stupid question and none of your business." „Well I know he does love you very much and it´s important for him that we don´t kill each other every time we see each others. I love your brother. So I am going to try but how am I supposed to do that if you don´t try as well." Brooke was shocked for a moment to hear that Haley admited that she loved her brother.

„Don´t you think it hurts him that we fight." „I don´t care.", Brooke said but her voice revealed another thing. „You know that´s a lie. From what I can tell you three are really close and care for each others." „Yeah right. Like you know anything about our family.", Brooke said back madly. „God. Do you have to be like that? I did not say that I know anything about your family but I know Nathan. And he cares for you" „I really don´t understand your point. It´s not like I bully you or anything." „No. But you don´t give me a chance and I would really love to get one Brooke." „Why am I always the one who should do anything? Nobody listens to me. Why should I be the one trying? It´s not like Nathan really cares about my feelings.", Haley could see that she had reached the point with Brooke and did not want to stop right now although Brooke tried to get out again. „That´s not true. He cares so much for you." „Yeah right. Then why does he always tell me what to do and does not listen to me." Brooke was near crying. „Well, that´s his way of showing how much he cares for you. And he is just a stupid big brother. I told him to slow down on you." „You don´t have to tell him anything. I can handle everything on my own.", Brooke screamed and the tears went down her cheeks. She did not even know herself why. „I don´t want to talk you anymore. Have fun at their party." „Aren´t you coming?" Haley asked confused. „None of your business." With that Brooke finally went outside but had to say „If you tell anyone that I cried in front of you I promise you I will be your bully in the future." Haley suddenly laughed at Brooke which confused her a lot. „Stop laughing you bitch." Brooke screamed at her. Haley nodded but could not prevent smiling after Brooke who went outside. Finally she looked at Brooke´s paper and was shocked that everything was right. She shook her head and then called Nathan.

„You know what. I am sick and tired of trying with your sister. I really, really tried Nathan. But as long she hates me that much there is no way I want to know anybody about us." Nathan nodded on the phone „She does not hate you Haley." But then she heard a loud sound which obviously was the door. „I hate, hate, hate your stupid girlfriend.", she screamed at Nathan who was still on the phone and took his hand shocked on the phone. „Shut up Brooke." Nathan got back on the phone „Look. She does not mean what she says." „Why do people say that? I do mean what I say.", Brooke screamed in the background and Nathan reacted immediately „No you don´t. Why are you making it so hard for everyone to be friends with you?" „I have friends. I don´t need new ones. Especially not boring tutorgirls." Nathan should have quit talking to Haley on the phone but did not, so Haley heard everything on the phone.

„Brooke Penelope Davis. Would you stop yelling." Deb screamed at her but there was no chance. „I do when I want. Get a bottle and go back to sleep.", Brooke said coldly. „Shit.", Nathan cursed when his mother ran forward to Brooke who was still sitting on the couch and her mom sprang forward and shook her wildly. „Let go of me", Brooke screamed. Nathan knew such situations all too well. Deb pushed Brooke on the ground and Brooke showed a painful face when she fell hard where Lucas had kicked her. „Oww. You´re hurting me." She digged her nails deep into Brooke´s neck. Fortunately Nathan took his mom off of Brooke but she screamed after her youngest „I wish you weren´t born you spoiled brat. You were an accident and I wish I had aborted you." „Fine. I wish you weren´t my mother either and hope you drink yourself to death.", Brooke screaed after her and started crying. „I want you out of the house. Now." Deb screamed while Nathan hold her. „Mom. Stop it." Nathan saw that Brooke was going to the door

„No. Brooke.", but it was too late. Brooke was running out of the house. He immediately let go of his mom and looked disgusted at her and then went after Brooke but she was nowhere to be seen. „Nathan. Nathan.", Nathan cursed when he saw that his mobile was still on. „Shit. I am sorry Haley. I´ll call you later. I have to look for Brooke." Haley was shocked what their mother had said to Brooke. Her mother would not have said that to any of her children. Even not to Taylor. She did not know why but she decided to look for her too.

Brooke was sitting at a river and throwing stones into the water while lookind sadly. Tears were still falling down her eyes. She hated fighting with her mother. „Hey you. Aren´t you the youngest Scott?" she heard asking someone behind her. „None of your business whoever you are." „Don´t tell me you´ve forgotten the last cheercaptain." Brooke looked to her side and saw now Quinn sitting besides her. Quinn had been the captain before Rachel two years ago. Now she was 20 years old and going to college. Brooke had always admired Quinn somehow. „You´re really good in throwing stones Bunny." Brooke remembered her nickname when she was younger. Quinn had always called her that because she was jumping around all the time and the youngest in the team. Brooke did not answer to her statement and threw another stone. „So how is cheerleading. I hope your big sis represents me good.", she smiled at the younger girl who did not answer. „I really wanna be alone.", Brooke whispered. Somehow she could not bitch at anyone anymore at the moment. Especially not at Quinn. „But I don´t want to leave you alone. Being alone sucks...So, wanna tell me what happened?", Quinn took her arm around Brooke and her chin in her hand so that Brooke had to look at Quinn." „Nothing important.", Brooke stood up and wanted to leave when Quinn ran in front of her. „No no. Please don´t go." Brooke flinched when Quinn accidently touched where her mother had hurt her before on the neck and shoulder. „Look. I appreciate that you want to help me but I don´t need help and I wanna be alone.", Brooke said back while her eyes were still wet. „Okay. How about we don´t talk about anything. Just sit here? I like your company." Brooke raised her eyes „Yeah well, then you´re the only person." „Even better.", Quinn took her arm around Brooke and pulled her down with her again. She let her arm rest at Brooke´s shoulder and did circles at her back. Brooke still hugged herself with her legs in front of her. „So can we talk about anything else? Finally Brooke could not help but cry hard. She let her head rest on her knees but Quinn pulled her near towards her and finally Brooke´s head was resting in her lap while she cried hard. Quinn stroke through her hair. „That does not look like nothing kiddo.", Quinn whispered to her. Brooke finally stopped crying but still sobbed. Quinn decided to give her time and not to ask again what had happened. Suddenly she heard her youngest sister screaming „Broooke." Brooke stiffened up and tried to hide her face in Quinn´s lap. „Hey sis.", Quinn looked up at her confused sister. She signalized her to sit down besides her and did it. Suddenly she heard something she would have never imagined. Although Brooke did not look up she said „I am sorry Haley." Haley´s eyes widened. She wanted to say anything but Brooke was crying hard again. Haley was so shocked at the sight. „Ummm...it´s okay. I´ve been pretty mean myself." Now Quinn was the one who was pretty confused. „C´mon Brooke.", Quinn pulled her in front of her and hugged her from behind. „Wanna tell us what happened?", she whispered into her ears but Brooke shook her head. Haley looked sad at her and then whispered „I know what happened." Quinn looked to her little sister and raised an eyebrow. „We had a fight. She and her mother had...um...a hard fight and...I...um embarassed her in front of Lucas." „Lucas?", Quinn asked. „Um...yeah. They are..." but Brooke interrupted her by jumping up apruptly. „We are nothing. He probably hates me right now. I am just a spoiled brat.", Brooke screamed down at both of them and cried hard „A spoiled brat that was an accident and should have never been born. I make everybodies life worse. Especially you should know that." Brooke pointed at Haley. Without thinking Haley walked to her and hugged her tight. So tight that Brooke did not have the chance to get away. She slumped with her to the ground.

Some minutes later Brooke was sitting between Haley and Quinn. Both of them caressing her back and it was the first time that Haley looked at a broken and sad Brooke. „So you like Lucas lil one?", Quinn asked her and Brooke blushed immediately. „Um...I...I...yeah. He is...kinda...sweet." Haley smiled „He likes you too." Brooke smiled for one moment and then went back to her sad moment. Quinn shook her a little. „No. It´s enough with the crying. Now we three do anything fun." Haley nodded smiling. „Oh I know. Icecream and sing star." Quinn gave her sister a high five. „That´s what we are going to do." Brooke looked confused at them „What´s sing star?" They both took her hand and said „You´ll see."

After a short walk they entered the James´ house. Their parents were not there at the moment. „What´s your favourite icecream. I am going to order it and pizza as well." Brooke felt a bit unsure being at Haley´s. „Umm...Strawberry. And I love Pizza spaghetti." Quinn rolled her eyes and pinched her nose. „God you are just like Haley. That is not a pizza. But if you want that´s fine. Haley. Do you have money left?" Haley looked at her purse but only 5 dollars were left. „Shit. Sorry." „I have." Brooke gave her fifty dollar. „No way. You are not paying anything." But Brooke insisted „My parents have lots of it. Just take it." Quinn hesitated for a moment „I insist.", Brooke then said and smiled at Haley. „C´mon Tigger.", Haley said to Brooke. „Tigger?" „Yeah well, have you looked how you always jump around? You´re like Tigger from Winnie the Pooh." Quinn came to them „She´s not tigger. She´s bunny." „Nah. That´s apporpiate for a little girl and Brooke is not a little girl Quinn." „Well for me she is. Look at her." She squeezed Brooke´s cheek. „Haha. Very funny.", Brooke smiled.

Finally the pizza and icecream was there and they ate happily. „So Brooke. How is your brother? My sis talks about him all the time." Haley swallowed hard and then blushed „Quinn." But Brooke laughed and took another spoon full of icecream. „Umm...he does everythin for a person he loves. And...and he defnitely fell for tutorgirl." „Haley.", Haley said stern. Quinn burst out into laughing. „Tutorgirl? Suits you perfect." Haley threw a piece of pizza at her sister´s head.

„So. Now let´s sing." Brooke took the microphone. „God. Where is the fun in playing with you Haley. You have the most amazing voice." „It´s not about winning. It´s about fun" Haley took the other microphone. „So Tigger. How about „Get this party started" by Pink?" Brooke nodded „Okay. I´ve never played that game so...umm don´t laugh at me. I cannot sing." Haley nodded „You cannot be worse than Quinn." „Hey. That was mean. I thought it´s a about fun not winning tutorgirl." Quinn teased her. „Do me a favor Brooke. Beat her.", she hugged Brooke from behind the couch.

Three minutes later Haley screamed „Nooooooooooo way." Brooke looked confused at Quinn who laughed on the ground and hold her stomach. „I always win. Alwaaays." Brooke felt a little unsure „Um...I am sorry." „No. Don´t you say you´re sorry. Let´s take another song." Brooke even won this song but only with a few point but then she saw Brooke´s and Quinn´s evil look. „You do realize that your playing as the red one not blue." Haley immediately looked at her microphone. „Oh you. Brooke Davis." With that she ran after Brooke and pushed her on the couch and tickled her. Quinn joined her. Finally they all laid on the couch with Brooke´s head resting in Quinns lap and her feet on Haley´s. „I am glad you´re smiling again Brooke.", Haley said. „Yeah. Thanks to you two." They had totally forgotten about the time. It was almost dark outside. Suddenly Haley´s phone rang and she saw Nathan calling. „Shit.", she said. „Haley. We cannot find her anywhere. I don´t know what to do. What if..." Haley interrupted him „She´s with us." „With us. What do you mean she is with us? Where are you?", he said frustrated. „At home. With Quinn and Brooke." Nathan pushed the off button and immediately ran to Haley´s house without thinking whether her parents were there or not. He knocked at the door and went past Quinn and pulled his sister in a tight hug. He hold her up that her feet were not on the ground. „I cannot breath." But there was no way he was letting her go again.

„Don´t you do that ever, ever again.", he whispered into Brooke´s ear „mom loves you. You know that. It was the alcohol talking again." Brooke´s eyes got wet again and a second later the tears fell down her cheek again. She sobbed into her brother´s chest. She did not want to but could not help.

Finally he let her down and whipped a tear away. Suddenly he turned around and looked furiously at Haley „How on earth could you not tell me that she was with you the whole time?", he screamed so loud and shocked everyone. „I..um..", Haley did not know what to say but Brooke went in between them. „I could have told you myself Nathan. Haley was helping me a lot so don´t you dare yell at her."Nathan looked shocked at his little sister. He did not say anything. „Now it´s time to apologize to your girlfriend. If my boyfirend yells at me like that I will so kick his ass.", she laughed while Nathan looked confused at her. „Don´t give me that look. I don´t have a boyfriend. I mean only if.", Brooke answered. So Nathan went to Haley and hugged her tight as well.

„I am sorry. I was just looking everywhere for her. Even at Lucas´ place. Shit. I have to call him." Suddenly Lucas burst into the house. „Haleyyyy." He screamed and stopped running when he saw them all standing there. He looked to Brooke and was happy to find her. „I am confused.", he said honestly. „Well me too. Guess what your best friend was holding my sister hostage all the time and did not come to the idea to call us." Lucas looked mad at Haley and then walked to Brooke „Are you okay?" Brooke was totally embarassed by the situation. „Um...yeah." „God. I cannot believe you two. We have been looking for you for hours while you were eating pizza and icecream and singing?" Nathan was still shocked and looked at Lucas who felt the same. „My nerves are freaking out right now. Wanna play one on one at rivercourt?", Nathan suggested to Lucas who nodded not realizing that they were actually talking to each others.

„Don´t you two think that this is over. We were worried sick.", Lucas said to both of them and followed Nathan.

Haley and Brooke looked extremely confused at the still opened door. Quinn went to them again, she had listened to everything from the other room. She did not want to get in between them. Finally Haley and Brooke looked at each others and burst out into laughing. „What was that?", Haley asked her. „Don´t ask me."

An hour later Brooke was standing unsure at the door. Quinn hugged her tightly and looked down at her „I hope to see you soon again kiddo." Brooke nodded but suddenly heard her sister yelling outside „Brooke Penelope Davis. You know that you cannot run away whenever you get into a fight. You know what happened the last time.", Rachel rushed to her sister and hold her tight as well. Haley could see that Rachel´s eyes were wet. „Are you okay?", she took Brooke´s head into her hands. „Yes I am now.",Brooke smiled weakly. „You know mom is a whore." Brooke had to laugh by the harshness of her sister´s voice. Rachel then looked at Haley and hugged her as well. Haley was not prepared for this and looked shocked at her own sister. „Thank you so much Haley. I owe you." „Wow.", Haley said while Quinn put her hand over Brooke´s shoulder again.

„If that isn´t the popular Rachel Scott.", Rachel looked shocked at Quinn and then went over to her. „Quinn. What are you doing here?", she hugged her tight. In fact they hade been close friends at school. Quinn had given the squad over to Rachel. „What happened the last time?", Quinn then asked and knew that Haley wanted to know as well. „Um...", Rachel did not know whether Brooke wanted to know them. „It´s okay. I was twelve and got into a fight with my mom and ran away and got lost in the woods for a night and...um...it was raining outside so much and freezing cold and...I fell down a bit and broke my leg and arm." Rachel rolled her eyes „She did not fell down a bit. She fell down like three metres. She had luck to only break her arm and leg and she had to stay in the hospital for a week because she got a pneunomia as well."

Brooke blushed a bit. „Yeah well. Lucky me. I did not have to go to school." Rachel hugged her again „I remember you crying all the time and wishing for school." Quinn and Haley looked at each others. „Wow. That sounds pretty horrible." „Umm...Haley. I am really sorry how I treated you in the last time and..thank you." Rachel raised her eyebrow and smiled at Haley „Try to enjoy this moment. Brooke Davis does not apologize every day." Brooke slapped her softly. „And..I am not aplogizing because you are Nathan´s girlfriend." Haley blushed immediately. Now Rachel would know as well. „Don´t look so shocked. I´ve seen you making out very, very often." She laughed.

„Oh. Ok. Umm...I am sorry too Brooke. It was really mean embarassing you in front of Lucas. I should not have done that. And by the way. You got everything right in your homework. How...I mean." Rachel answered for Brooke „Don´t underestimate my lil sis. When it comes to intelligence she is definitely the most intelligent Scott." „Rachel.", Brooke said sternly. „okay I´ll stop.", she twinkered at Quinn. „So let´s get home before it´s twelve and I am one year older." Brooke felt a bit unsure, that would mean that she had to face her mom again.

When they finally entered their house Deb was sitting on the couch crying into her own hands. Rachel pulled Brooke along with her and pushed her towards her mother. Deb looked up at her and sobbed even more. „Brookie. I am so sorry. I don´t know what had gotten into me. It´s not true what I said. I...yes, you were an accident and I had thought about an abortion but only because I knew I could not be strong enough to raise another child. I mean look at me. I am weak." Brooke saw the suitcases standing in front of her mother and immediately tears went into her eyes. „Do you leave us again?", she remembered when she had been six and school started and Deb decided to have an affair with another man for about a year. „Yes. I am." Brooke fell down on the couch „Is it my fault?", she asked softly. „No honey. No...but Yes, I go because of you." Brooke immediately cried into her hands. Her mother took her arms around her daughter and hugged her tight again. „But I am thankful. I go because of you. I cannot treat you the way I do anymore. I cannot let my anger out on you." Brooke did not understand what her mother was saying. „I am sorry. I try to be good. Please. Please don´t leave." It broke Rachel´s heart to see her sister still hanging so much at her mother. She on the other hand was somehow relieved her mother was leaving. Every person dealt different with the pain. „Will we see you again? Ever?", Deb suddenly looked confused at her youngest kid. „Umm...I don´t really understand your question but of course." „But when?", Deb realized how deep Brooke´s wounds were. Dan was now entering the house as well and sat down besides Brooke who was now in the middle of their parents while Rachel was sitting in front and Nathan now besides Rachel. „Kiddo. She is going to a clinic to finally fight her sickness." Deb nodded tears falling down her cheek and she stood up. „Noooooo.", Brooke hugged her mother tightly. „Don´t leave us. Please don´t leave us." Deb wanted to let go of Brooke but Brooke hold her too tight. Rachel and Nathan were shocked by Brooke´s sudden outburst. „Honey.", Dan went down and tried to get Brooke away from Deb. „Noooooo. Stay. Please mom. Please.", Brooke cried hard. „Brookie. I´ll come back. As a better person. I won´t hurt you any more." „Nooo. You don´t hurt me. I was selfish. It was my fault." This was enough for Deb. She went down and took her daughter´s head „Don´t you dare believe that. I am the one with a problem. Not you. I love you all very much.", she kissed Brooke´s forehead and then the ones of the twins. Dan finally got Brooke away from Deb and hold her tight. He had to use a little force because she wanted to get free. He hold her tight and went through her hair „It´s okay Brooke." Nathan and Rachel were standing wordless besides them. It was like Brooke was showing the emotions the others could not show all at once.

Some hours later the three siblings were sleeping in Nathan´s big bed with Brooke in the middle. Dan had left the house to fly to New York already. In hard times they always did this. Even when they had been younger. Early in the morning they woke up because they heard voices downstairs. Then they realized that Brooke was not in the bed any more.

They went downstairs promptly and were shocked at the view. Brooke had decorated the whole kitchen. There were presents in blue paper and in rosa. They heard her curse while trying to decorate the cake. „Brooke?", Rachel asked confused. „Shit. Shit. Don´t come in.", Brooke screamed hysterically „Get down." Nathan and Rachel did not understand what she meant. „Gimme five minutes. Please." They nodded and after five minutes they heard the music playing „Happy Birthday to you." From a disc. Nathan heard someone under the table cursing „Oh Brooke." He looked down and saw his girlfriend sitting there smiling. „Surprise", she said and hugged him tight. Rachel was impressed what Brooke had done in only a few hours. „Wow.", she said and was suddenly hugged from behind. „Happy Birthday.", Cooper kissed her cheek and she blushed immediately. The song was still playing. „Brooke. That´s mean." „Nooo. You have the greatest voice Haley." It was Haley singing Happy Birthday. Quinn had given it to her.

They all ate from the cake and ripped the presents. „Brooke. You´re amazing.", Nathan said and kissed her cheek. Rachel did as well. „I know.", she smiled happily. It was like the sad Brooke was totally gone but her tired and red eyes showed the difference.

A little later Cooper whispered into Rachel´s ears „Seems like your little sister had a stressful day." He laughed at the sight. Brooke was sleeping with her face on the plate. Nathan and Haley laughed as well. „I know she´ll hate me for this.", Rachel took the camera and made a photo.

Some hours later Brooke was still sleeping deep in her bed. All of the others were awake when the bell rang. „Umm. Hi." „Who invited you?" „Your brother. Happy birthday by the way."

He gave Rachel a bunch of flowers. Rachel was surprised. „Thank you." Nathan saw Lucas standing at the door. Of course he was still not fond of him but he apreciated very much how he helped looking for his sister. „Come in.", he said. „Happy birthday to you too.", Lucas gave Nathan a ticket for a great basketballgame in the next week. „You´re kidding." Nathan looked surprised at the two tickets. „Um...you can take whoever you want." „Thanks.", Nathan said honestly. „Why is Lucas here?", Haley asked coming down the stairs. „Um...why are you here?", Lucas asked back. „She is my girlfriend.", Nathan immediately said. Lucas just nodded „Well. Finally you get it over your lips.", he laughed. Of course he was not really liking the idea of the Nathan Scott as his best friend´s boyfriend but if Haley was happy he would not get in between.

„So. Why are you here?" „Well. Your boyfriend called me and asked whether I would want to go to school with you all." Haley looked astonished up at Nathan who had his hand around Haley´s shoulder. „Hey uncle Coop.", Lucas laughed when he saw Cooper hugging Rachel from behind. „Hey Luce.", he hugged his nephew. „Ok. I think I am going to wake Brooke before..." but it was too late. As usual Brooke, who was no morning person, came downstairs in just a top, a tight top, and her underpant. Her hair was a mess and she looked so tired. „I think I´ll stay home today.", she said not realizing that all were looking at her. „Don´t look at her.", Nathan suddenly screamed at Lucas. „Lucas?", Brooke screamed and then realized how much or more how less she wore and ran upstairs again. She let her fall onto her bed again and went under the blanket

„This is not happening.", she whispered to herself. „I am sorry. But it is. Get dressed and come down.", Haley and Rachel were now in her room.

Some minutes they all walked to school. Nathan with Haley. Cooper with Rachel, although he would just bring her and Lucas with Brooke in the back. Lucas looked down at Brooke and then took his arm around her like the others. „You sure are a pretty girl Brooke Davis. Second time I saw your underwear." She slapped him softly „Oh. Don´t make me blush again." „Too late", he answered because her face was red like a tomato. When they were all in school and everybody heading to their own classes Lucas suddenly took Brooke by her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. Without hesitation he kissed her on the mouth. „Don´t you ever scare me again like yesterday pretty girl." He went through her hair and then back to his classroom. Brooke was happy. She was so happy that she had to jump in joy.

**Next chapter: The big party!**

**Ps: Don´t be confused. I am still the same writer. Just changed my name to CaseyJr.!**


	9. The twin s party

**Hey all! I know how it is to wait long for another chapter and I am sorry that it took be longer but I´ve to start learning til april. But I promise I´ll do my best and it´s extra-extra long (7.777) ;)!**

It was the day of the big Scott party at the beach house. Everybody wanted to be invited but of course not all got an invitation. Of course people like Bevin, Mouth, Peyton, Haley, Tim, Skillz, Furgy got one. Brooke was sitting in her room and writing into her diary.

_Dear diary,_

_I cannot believe it. He kissed me. Lucas Roe kissed me at school. I was never in my life expecting that. It felt so good and I hope we´ll do it again. Soon!_

_I´ve still not heard from mom and I am kinda sad. I miss her although when she´s here I don´t really want to be around her. I hate how she changes when she drinks and I hate that dad does not really do anything against it. I know she did not mean all those words she said to me when she screamed in that state but still it hurt a lot to hear that I was not wanted and she wanted to abort me. Sometimes I wonder if then there would be a me? Weird question. I know. Today Rach and Nate are having their party. I am not allowed to come but since mom is not here and dad neither there is noone to keep me alone at home. First of all I am scared alone at home and second I don´t wanna miss the biggest party in town. I am so looking forward throwing my own one. But my 17th birthday is still not coming so fast. It sucks that now even Haley, Lucas and Peyton are 18 and my sibs 19. And I am still stucked with the 16. Soon all of them are going to drink legally and I am still the one with my fake ID. But as long as nobody catches me, I´m okay with it ;). I´ll write more later. I have to start get dressed and putting on some Make-up. It´s sad that Lucas won´t be at the party. I wished they would have invited him._

Brooke got up from her bed and walked into Rachel´s room. Rachel had that pretty sexy dress that she wanted to borrow „Rachel. Can I...", she stopped talking when she saw what she saw in front of her. Cooper and Rachel were lying in bed naked and pretty much in action. „Oh god. I´m blind.", she closed the door immediately. Cooper laughed at her comment and went back to his girlfriend. „God she never knocks.", Rachel whispered. „You could have closed the door." „But where is the fun in that?", Rachel moaned when Cooper kissed her neck and squeezed her breasts tightly.

When Brooke walked downstairs and had to walk past Nathan´s room she could hear Haley screaming „Oh yeah baby. C´mon." Brooke was shocked how vocal Haley was and somehow disgusted into what the house had turned to. She covered her ears and walked down but was shocked even more when she saw Dan opening the door. „Shit.",she whispered.

She knew that Nathan and Rachel would be in a lot of trouble if their dad would caught them. Especially with people like Cooper, who was too old for him and Haley, who did not come from a wealthy family. Of course Dan knew about Cooper but was not really liking it and he knew nothing about the Naley constellation. Brooke did not know what to do and went downstairs and hugged Dan happily.

„Hello daddy." She smiled and he looked confused down at her. „What have you done?" „Nothing. Can´t I just hug you. God dad.", she moaned and rolled her eyes. „Of course you can kiddo but you never do." „Yeah because you always asume something." Brooke said back.. „Why are you here. I thought you´d be in New York?" Dan sat down on the couch and Brooke jumped besides him. Although he was a pretty tough dad sometimes -he still loved his sprouts. „Well. I postponed the meeting. I don´t want you to be alone in the big house." Brooke was shocked what she just had heard.

On the one hand it was sweet but on the other hand he was about to ruin all her plans. She looked pale at him. „I know you´re scared alone kiddo." Brooke was even more shocked that he actually remembered this. „Umm...thanks dad. But I am not six any more." „But you´re still my baby.", he answered and wanted to head up but Brooke blocked his way. „Where are you going?" „I just want to say hello to your sister and brother." Brooke looked for a solution. „Um..they can come down.", she suggested and was happy that Dan agreed that she would get them. She was now standing in front of Rachel´s closed door and was now hearing her sister moaning and being vocal. She wanted to puke but then knocked on the door. „Rachel.", she whispered but Rachel threw something against the door. „God Brooke. Go away.", she screamed. Brooke panicked that Dan would hear her, so she just opened the door with her eyes locked. She entered the room without looking but was not prepared that the two were not lying on the bed but on the ground and fell over them landing flat on the floor. „Ouch." „Get out Brooke.", Rachel screamed and hit her. She could not believe that her sister just walked into her room while she had sex.

„Everything okay Rachel?", Dan shouted upstairs. „Dad?", Rachel whispered. „Yeah. I am fine.", she screamed downstairs. „That´s what I wanted to tell you.", Brooke tried to stand up with her eyes still closed. „Shit. Shit. You have to get out.", she whispered to Cooper while Brooke closed the door again when she herself was outside. She then was shocked that Nathan and Haley were still calling each others names and having sex. She knocked on his door again but got the wrong answer „Faster baby. Faster." Brooke was shocked when she saw Dan coming up the stairs and she had no other opportunity than walking fastly into her brother´s room and warning him.

„Brooke.", Haley screamed immediately and went under the blanket. „I am sorry. I am sorry. My eyes are closed. But dad is on his way." Nathan and Haley looked shocked at each others. „My closet.", Haley ran into his closet and Nathan back under the blanket. He could still not get dressed because he was pretty much aroused. Only a few seconds later Dan entered his room.

„Hey buddy. Are you excited?" Brooke had to laugh „More than you know dad.", she smiled at him while he looked confused at her and then saw the underwear and bra on the ground. He took it and looked suspiciously at Nathan who did not know what to answer. „Oh thanks dad. I´ve looked everywhere for it.", Brooke solved the scene and took Haley´s underpant and bra. It was a miracle that Dan believed it and left his room to go to Rachel. Rachel was glad that Cooper had have enough time to walk into Brooke´s room and hid there.

„Hi honey.", Dan kissed Rachel on the forehead and then gave her a new chanel purse. „Wow.", her eyes were wide open. „Open it." The purse was filled with a lot of money, an Iphone and a new camera. „Thanks daddy.", she smiled happily. „Only the best for my girl." „And what did you bring me?", Brooke looked a bit jealous at Dan. „It´s not your birthday Brooke."

Nathan suddenly ran into Rachel´s rom. „God thanks dad.", he smiled. Outside a motorcylce was waiting for him. „You´re welcome." He went out of the room and back into the living room downstairs.

„Thanks that you saved my arse.", Brooke said loudly to Nathan and Rachel. „Oh yeah. Thanks a lot Brooke.", both of them immediately said and Rachel threw the purse towards her. „What?" „You can have it. You know I am not a chanel fan and with the money I could buy me ten more." Brooke jumped up in joy. „Thanks. I love chanel." With that she went into her room and closed the door but screamed in shock when Cooper was sitting on her bed. „Brooke. I am sorry. I just had nowhere to hide." „It´s okay. But never give me a heartattack like that again." She said and the showed him a way out „You can climb down here." Cooper smiled at her and gave her a hug „I hope I don´t fall. Guess I would not be so lucky falling on another person." Brooke blushed immediately „What?" „Lucas said red was your colour." He pinched her nose and went down. „Oh my god. How embarassing.", she thought and closed the window when she saw that Haley was finally outside as well.

Rachel was dressed in a very short black dress. She definitely had the body for it. „Hi guest of honor.", she opened the door for Cooper. They were at the beach house and the first guests arrived. A DJ, alcohol, pool, biiliard rooms were there and they knew that everybody would enjoy their party. „Happy birthday gorgeous woman.", he hugged her tight and gave her a sexy kiss.

„God. I cannot get enough of you.", Rachel said smiling. Nathan rolled his eyes. He did not like Cooper very much but he was not going to make a scene. At least not today. He was glad when his friends arrived and the house was filled with over 50 people already.

Meanwhile Brooke was sitting in the living room with her dad. He had made her come downstairs to spend some time with him.

„I bought your favourite movie. We can watch it.", Brooke looked at the DVD „Dad. It was my favourite movie like ten years ago. I am not into disney any more." „Okay. I am sorry. I know you grow." Brooke rolled her eyes. How was she supposed to flee the situation? Her dad was so annoying at the moment and gave her no space but there was absolutely no way that she would not go to the party.

Suddenly the bell rang. Dan looked suspiciously at Brooke who just raised her eybrow „Don´t ask me. I did not invite anyone." So Dan went to the door and was surprised when he saw Quinn James standing in front of him. He knew her and had nothing against her. Rachel and Quinn were friends and although Quinn´s family was not rich or influential he liked Quinn. He always knew that she was the only one of the family that would end up in a career and moreover she had been very popular at school and had given his daughter the Squad.

„Hello Miss James. Nice to see you. How can I help you?", he asked politely. „Hello Mr. Scott. I was wondering why Brooke was still not with me." She lied. Dan looked confused at her. „She did not want to end up alone in the house and I said that she could sleepover at mine and could help her a bit with calculus the next day." Dan knew that the James were a family with good grades. „Brooke. Would you come please." Brooke was still in her home clothes and came to the door. She wondered that Quinn was standing there. „Hey Brooke. Didn´t you want to come over?", she asked and hoped that Brooke would play the game.

„Oh shit. I totally forgot Quinn.", she lied „Then go pack your stuff Brooke.", Dan said and both of them were surprised that Dan had given into it so fast.

Ten minutes later Brooke was sitting in Quinn´s car and hugged her happily „You just saved my life. You know that.", Brooke smiled and changed into an amazing red dress. „But do me one favour Brooke. Don´t drink too much. I am in big big trouble if your dad finds out that I lied to him." Brooke nodded still with a big smile on her face. „So, let´s have fun.", they walked out of the car and to the beach house.

„God how many people are there?", Brooke whispered to herself. „Clllaaay.", Quinn ran to a handsome man and gave him a big kiss. „I want you to meet Brooke.", she walked hand in hands to Brooke. „This is Brooke. Rachel´s and Nathan´s little sister. Friends of Haley and mine." Brooke laughed. Friends of Haley was funny to hear but somehow she liked the sound of it.

„Nice to meet you.", Brooke said. „Let´s dance.", Quinn pushed him on the dance floor while Brooke looked for Peyton. „Hola guapa.", Felix came from behind and hugged her tightly. „God Felix. Let go of me.", she pushed him away. „Wow you look hot hot hot.", Felix said to her which made Brooke smile „I always look hot you idiot." Felix was two years older than Brooke and they had started dating a year ago. But Brooke had ended it when Felix always wanted to push her to have sex with him. She liked him as a friend and sometimes it was funny kissing wildly with him but not more.

„C´mon let´s dance.", he took her hand but Brooke shook her head „Nah. Maybe later. I wanna see who´s here. Peeeeyton.", she screamed when she saw Peyton on the dancefloor dancing wildly with Jake. „Hey Brooke. I am glad you came.", she hugged both of them. „You smell like alcohol.", Brooke laughed at Peyton who said the funniest things. „And you don´t. C´mon.", she took her hand and went into the kitchen.

There was a big choice of all kinds of alcohol. „Let´s take a shot.", Brooke hesitated for a moment. She remembered what Quinn had told her but then decided to just drink a bit.

„Okay everybody. It´s truth or dare time.", Bevin was sitting around a table with the others. Rachel, Nathan, Brooke, Cooper, Haley, Mouth, Quinn, Clay, Peyton, Jake and Felix nodded.

„Ooookay. Rachel. Truth or dare.", Bevin asked her.

„Truth."

„Well...how often did you have sex today?"

The others laughed at the question.

„Umm...I did not count. But maybe about seven times." She looked smiling to Cooper and touched his head.

„Okay. Haley."

Nathan looked a bit mad at his sister. He hoped that she would not make a scene. It was the first time that their friends saw them together and he wanted the party to end great. „Dare."

Rachel had to think a moment but she only found mean ones but she would not ruin her own birthday party and starting a fight with her brother.

„Umm...okay I dare you to do arm wrestling with...with...umm Brooke. The looser has to drink five tequilla shots."

„Wha. That´s a stupid dare Rach.", Brooke complained.

Haley went to Brooke and positioned her arm on the table.

„You´re going down tutor girl.", Brooke laughed and took her hand.

„Well Brooke. You´re not that strong."

It took Haley only some seconds to win. Brooke crossed her arms in front of her.

„God. My arm hurts now. You´re really strong tutorgirl."

Rachel gave her five tequilla shots.

„Here you go sis." Brooke had no problems to drink them immediately. „Urggh. I need something to get a better taste.", she went over and took a glas with orange juice. But of course it was orange juice mixed with vodka.  
They played the game for another hour but them stopped and decided to dance a bit. Brooke relized that the three drinks had pretty much gotten into her system and she felt totally drunk. Of course she liked the sensation.

„No drinks for you any more.", Quinn took her arm around Brooke and took her chin into her hand „promised?" Brooke nodded „Only orange juice. Yep mom.", she laughed. „You take care of her please.", Quinn pushed her into another person and Brooke took her arms around him. „I don´t need anyone to take care of me" she mumbled.

„Well it looked different the last times." Brooke jumped up when she realized who was talking to her. She went one step backwards and looked up. „Llllluc...cas.", she said shocked and he answered.

„Brroooooke."

She slapped him playfully „Don´t make fun of me."

„I am not.", he lied and then took his arm around her shoulder. „Wanna dance?", he took her hand and on the dance floor. „Noooo. My brother will see us...and..." Lucas had to burst out into laughing. „And?" „Well, he does not like you.", she said feeling more drunk than before. „Well he doesn´t have to because I wanna dance with you not him and by the way he invited me." Brooke looked shocked at him. „Really." „Yes. But I had to hear a big brother speech at first." „Oh nooo. I hope he did not embarass me." Brooke whispered.

„Not more than you´re doing by yourself.", he laughed and Brooke blushed immediately but was glad that he took her hand and on the dance floor. Of course like destined a slow song started. Nathan put his arm around Haley, Jake around Peyton, Clay around Quinn, Skillz around Bevin, Cooper around Rachel and many guys more around other girls. Brooke and Lucas were standing in front of each others and a bit confused. Although Lucas sometimes seemed like he was not shy at the moment he felt it definitely. His uncle saved the situation. He went behind Lucas and took his arms and around Brooke. Rachel and Cooper had to laugh how cute the two of them looked. „Maybe we are going to be a big family.", Cooper whispered into Rachel´s ear and started kissing her.

Brooke´s head was resting on Lucas´chest and she loved it. She felt so safe with him and her stomach was having thousands butterflies in it. Lucas leaned his head on Brooke´s head and was happy too. He knew that Brooke Davis was the girl for him. Nathan could not concentrate on dancing with Haley.

„Will you please stop staring at them.", Haley took his head into hers and forced him to look at her. „But I told him that he should not start anything with my sis." Haley laughed how cute her boyfriend looked saying that. „He is not starting anything. They are just dancing. You cannot push every guy away from her." „But...what if he hurts her. Brooke is too sensitive." Haley loved how Nathan cared for his sister. „He won´t. And if somebody hurts her she is glad that she got you who will help getting over it. So would you please kiss your girlfriend now."

She pleaded and he smiled down at her „Oh. I have more things in my mind than kissing." Haley laughed and he leaned down. The song was over and a fast one started. It was from the black eyes peas and everyone screamed and jumped up and down.

„I wanna catch some air.", Brooke said to Lucas. She was still overwhelmed by Lucas and the alcohol in her system. He followed her outside. Some people were swimming in the big pool and enjoying the party. „Do you wanna swim?" „Well, I don´t have anything with me.", Lucas answered when they were at the beach with noone else. „Well you do have underwear.", she laughed at him and stepped out of her dress and ran into the water. He looked shocked at her. Brooke could always surprise him. The one moment she was too shy to even talk normal and the next she undressed in front of him. He happily took his shirt down and went after her. „Gosh. It´s freezing.", she said and a big wave pulled her under.

He laughed hard when she looked shocked up and spit some salty water out of her mouth. „Don´t laugh at me.", she spatted at him and tried to push him down by jumping on his back. But he was too strong and just threw her into the wave again. „That´s mean. You´re too big.", she whined and tried to push him down again but without any luck. So she just staid on his back and hugged him tightly.

„Game over?", he asked and she nodded. „Yeah. I am exhausted. No throwing into the water any more. Pleeeease." „Okay. Then I have to do this.", he let him fall backwards with her. And she was on his back and went under the water with him. In the process her bra somehow opened and swam away.

„´t look.", she screamed at him. „What is it?", he smiled and wanted to come towards her. „No. No. Don´t come. I...kinda lost my... ra." Lucas laughed loud. „And you think you´ll find it again?" She looked mad at him. „I have to or I´ll never leave the ocean again." He helped her looking for it and could see that she had problems with the waves because she was holding both her hands in front of her and the waves made her loose the balance all the time. „Brooke. I don´t think we´ll find it.", he said and she knew that he was right. „Fine. Then go out and get me my dress.", she demanded and he did as he was told.

But unfortunately it was nowhere. „Shit.", he whispered. Obviously somebody had taken their clothes and found it very funny. He looked back into the water and then screamed „They are nowhere."

„What? What do you mean they are nowhere."

„Somebody must have taken them." He went back into the water.

„So how are we supposed to get into the house again. I cannot walk through all the people just in my underpant.", she whined and hold her breasts. She was shivering because the water was very cold and knew that they had to get out or both of them would get sick. „Is there a back entrance or something?", he asked looking for a solution. „Yeah. But we would have to go the whole way around the house." Lucas nodded. „Let´s do it. I am not really looking forward of getting caught by almost the whole school in my pants." Brooke nodded and went out „Don´t look." She said to him and he smiled „I would never."

Both of them ran along the beach trying and paid attention to their surroundings and hoping that nobody would see them. „Shit.", Lucas suddenly said and took her arm and pulled her behind a rock. Of course she was not prepared for that and landed straight on him with her arms not covering her breasts. Both of them were shocked of the sensation when her bare body was lying on top of him. Their skin touching each others. „Oohhh. Get off me.", Lucas was suddenly the one who blushed. He was very aroused by the sensation and did not want Brooke to see how fast his pants was growing. He turned away from her and did not look at her but at Nathan and Haley walking along the beach hand in hand.

„Not here Nathan.", Haley laughed and pulled Nathan to the other side around another rock. They started making out and soon were in each others pants. „God Haley. You´re already that wet." „Well, I am as horny as you."

Brooke and Lucas were having a big problem. If they left their hiding place it would be almost 100% that Nathan and Haley would see them. But if they stayed the would have to hear their moanings. Unfortunately the second option was the one they had to take.

„I am going to puke.", Brooke whispered. She could not close her ears because that would mean showing her breasts. Lucas nodded „Me too. I cannot look into their eyes again. Ever."

Finally the makeout session was over and Brooke and Lucas could leave their hiding spot. But luck was not on their side. Brooke stepped into a broken piece of glass and cursed. „Shit. Ouch." Lucas looked immediately down at her and saw the blood coming out of her big toe. It was not worse but it made Brooke walk even slower and her face looking as if she was in pain. „C´mon. I´ll carry you." „No way." He took her face into her hand „Don´t be silly. I can handle two gorgeous breasts." He was shocked at himself what he just said and both of them blushed „I mean...umm..." „Okay, okay.", she hopped on his back and pulled her arms around him. Her breasts were touching his back and both of them liked it.

Finally they walked into the house. They had luck that nobody was at the back and they could enter it and go upstairs. Of course both of them were still totally wet. They had forgotten to take a towel with them. „Take this room. That´s mine.", Brooke said and he entered it. „Wow. That´s a big room.", he said. She even had a balcony and her own bathroom. „Mine is the smallest.", she added without hesitation. For her it was just normal having a lot of money and spending it whenever she could.

She was still on his back when he sat down with her on the bed. They stayed this way for a while until suddenly the door opened again and Rachel and Cooper entered it. Immediately Brooke and Lucas went under the blanket. Without thinking he put his arm around her, his hand touching her breast.

„This is my lil sis room.", Rachel said to Cooper between the kisses. „It´s not like we never had sex in her room." Brooke´s eyes widened. „But not the bed today. How about her couch." On the one hand Brooke was happy that they decided not to take the bed because Lucas and herself were on it, on the other hand the couch was not washable and cost a lot. Neither Lucas nor Brooke could say anything but listen to their moans again. „Roe. C´mon Roe. Fuck me hard.", Rachel screamed and when she hit the orgasm both of them screamed even louder. They stayed on the couch for a while.

„So. Do you think my nephew and your sis are having sex right now?" Cooper asked her honestly. „Nah. Brooke is still a virgin. She would not just hop into bed with someone." Brooke felt her body stiffen up. Of course Lucas heard everything they said. „I don´t understand why the little one got the reputation of sleeping with everyone." Rachel laughed. „Kind of her own fault. She kisses with everyone but sex no. This idiot Felix had told around how good she was in bed. But if it comes to sex she´s still a little girl and freaks out." „I like your sister. She´s so cute." Rachel laughed „Don´t fall in love with her or I´ll kick your butt." „I would never fall in love with someone that´s like my little sister for me. And trust me. The other Roe man has already his hands on her. He can only talk about her."

Lucas squeezed Brooke´s breast unintentionally a bit and both of them shivered and a warm sensation was shot through their body.

„Let´s go partying.", Rachel finally said and pulled him outside.

Lucas and Brooke went up under the blanket and looked up at the ceiling. Both of them were beat red and did not know where to start. First of all both of them wanted to touch the person besides them. Secondly they felt embarassed and third noone wanted to start talking.

Lucas was the one who jumped up. „Okay. Um...your bed is now totally wet. I mean from...from the ocean." She took the blanket around her and stood up as well. „Yeah. I know. No problem. But we should dress again." „I don´t have anything here." He suddenly realizes and I cannot wear any of your clothes. Brooke burst out into laughing. „No definitely not. You would rip them into two peaces." Brooke and Lucas were getting nearer and nearer to each others until he could look down at her and touched her cheek. „You know you are pretty, right?" Brooke looked up at him „Keep telling me that.", she smiled.

He went through her hair and captured every feature of her face with his hand. Then he touched her naked shoulder. Brooke loved what he did. It was so soft and yet gave her a warm feeling. „Finally we are alone.", Brooke whispered and he went down to her neck and kissed it. Without thinking Brooke let go of the blanket and it fell to the floor leaving her exposed to Lucas.

He was shocked. Her body was perfect. He then kissed her on the mouth. „Is this okay?", Lucas asked shyly and she nodded. „More than okay." They started kissing softly. Brooke was not used to having such soft moments with a boy. Normally it was a wild make out session but this time it was not. He suddenly took her into his arms and she pulled her legs around him still kissing him. They went over to the bed and when she was lying under him he looked down at her and smiled. „You´re amazing.", he said and started kissing her neck and then went down to her breasts. „Oh god.", Brooke moaned. Lucas stopped immediately „Is it too much?", he asked softly. Somehow what he had heard before made him a little unsure whether he was going too far. „No. No. It´s perfect.", she laughed and kissed him again.

All the sex scenes before had made both of them very horny. Brooke entered his pant with her hand. Lucas immediately moaned and took his hand into her pant as well. „God. That feels so good.", he moaned and she nodded and screamed when he pushed two fingers inside. „Oh my god. Fuck.", she bit him into the neck and he knew that that would leave a mark. He felt that he was going to come and bit her as well softly. Both of them hit their orgasm in the same moments and screaming in pleasure. They had changed the position and now she was laying exhausted and sweaty on him. Her head rested on his chest. They breathed hard and stayed in that position for a while. In fact both of them fell asleep with Brooke half naked on top of him. He had his arms protective around her.

They did not realize that the door opened and a person was standing besides the bed shocked. She put her hand over her mouth and them screamed. „Brooke Penelope Davis and Lucas Eugene Scott." From the sudden scream Brooke fell of Lucas on the floor and looked shocked up. She was glad that she still had her underpants on. „Quinn?".

Quinn took her by her arm and the hit Lucas.

„Get out of her room."

„But...Quinnie. I don´t have any clothes."

„Don´t Quinnie me. Just take...", she looked into Brooke´s closet and could find a big shirt. „This." He immediately left the room and decided to go into another. Fortunately it was Nathan´s and he could borrow some pants.

Meanwhile Quinn took Brooke up. „Shit. Shit. Just take this.", Quinn gave Brooke a short shirt and then pulled her outside. „Quinn.", Brooke whined. She did not care that Brooke was still very less clothed. Only in her underwear and a short shirt without a bra. She pulled her along not realizing that every guy at the party was now looking at Brooke and having their own fantasy.

„Aaaa...Quinn. Let go of me."

„No. You´re dad just called me that he wanted to give you something. I don´t know what but..." Brooke widened her eyes. „Now C´mon." With that both of them ran as fast as possible to Quinn´s house. It was a shame that Quinn could not drive either because she had drunken too much. Immediately when they entered the house Dan knocked on the door. He knew that the James were not in town. Quinn opened the door. „Hello Mr. Scott." „Hello Quinn. Can I speek to Brooke one moment." „Yeah. Of course.", she faked a moan.

Brooke came to him with the same clothes she was wearing or more or less she was not wearing. „Dad. What´s up?" „Okay Brooke. Look. I talked to your mom and you can go to your siblings party. As long as you don´t drink or start anything with any guy. Do you understand me?" Brooke widened her eyes. What had gotten into her father? „Ummm. Thanks daddy." He nodded and then left the house. Quinn looked shocked at Brooke. „I think my dad is on drugs.", she laughed. „So, let´s go back. We even don´t have to hide." But Quinn did not look that happy.

„Okay young miss. Sit down. Now." Brooke looked shocked at Quinn but sat down.

„Did you use protection?" Brooke blushed immediately

„Umm..."

„Don´t umm me. You promised me not to drink and not to do anything I would regret. You did both. We could have been caught and gotten into a lot of trouble. So, did you use protection? If not I am so going to kick your little ass." Quinn was pacing madly around. „Quinn...We did not have sex." Quinn saw that Brooke was not lying.

„Oh! So why were you naked on top of Lucas?" Brooke blushed again

„Quinn please. Let´s just go back."

„Not if you don´t tell me every detail. Brooke little miss."

Brooke was shocked how resistent Quinn could be.

„Fine. We went bathing in our underwear and then..." she started telling Quinn everything „and...well...we did not have sex but..." „Okay too much.", Quinn suddenly laughed and pinched her nose „God you are too cute. You would have told me everything.", she burst out into laughing again. „But you said..." „Brooke I want you to have fun. Of course the protection question was honest and I don´t want you to have sex. Yet. But fun is okay." Brooke looked shocked at her. „You are so mean.", she finally lauhged. „And you could have skipped the Haley and Nathan part.", her face looked as if she was very disgusted and she shivered „now get dressed and we head back to the party."

Back there everybody was still having fun. „Hey sissssss.", Rachel hugged Brooke tight and kissed her cheek „having fun?" Brooke nodded and drank another glas from her sister. Suddenly all were gathered around Bevin.

„Well. Listen everybody. Our twins are finally old. The Scott twins. I remember how cute they were in first grade and now they are slutting their ways." Everyone laughed „and their little sister is doing everything to keep up the Scott reputation." „Very funny Bevin." Brooke laughed.

„So, who´s up fort he Scott game?" Nathan, Rachel and Brooke rolled their eyes. Not again. But all the others cheered. „Great let´s get the alcohol and the game starts."

Bevin had made some cards with questions and three chairs were standing in the middle of the room. „So here are the rules. I ask a question about a Scott. You can choose between one. If you loose you drink."

„So first question. Who is the best dancer of the Scotts?" Brooke, Rachel and Nathan had three cards with their name on it and chose one. All of the three chose Rachel. She was known as dancing like a pro. „Great the Scotts don´t need to drink since they have the same answers." Nobody had to drink because it was an easy question.

„Who is the bitchiest Scott?" The crowd laughed and had to think for a while. Even Nathan who was in the middle of his sisters looked from one to another.

„No way.", Brooke whined. „Rachel is the bitchiest not me.", she laughed but had to drink the shot. Peyton and Jake had to drink as well because they were the ones who had chosen Rachel.

„Who is the cutest female Scott." The crowd had to laugh hard when some of them picked Nathan. „You idiots.", Nathan screamed „more than the half of you know that I am a man. I big man.", he laughed. Brooke was voted as the cutest, Rachel as the sexiest and Nathan as the machoman.

Brooke smiled happily when she saw that Lucas was under all of them again. He smiled back at her.

„Who is the intelligentestest Scott." Haley laughed hard and whispered „Most intelligent"

„Whatever.", Bevin answered. That was a tough question again.

Rachel chose Brooke. Brooke chose Nathan and Nathan chose Rachel. „Well, you all have to drink." Brooke, Rachel and Nathan took a shot and groaned by the taste. „Okay now we come to the more intimite themes." All of them clapped their hands. Only the Scotts did not.

„Who Brookes herself the most." Brooke blushed immediately. Bevin was the one that walked in on her one time when she touched herself. All of them stared at her and noone choose her sister. Only Brooke had chosen Nathan. „Nah. That´s not fair. He brookes himself all the time." She complained „Nope. I have Haley.", he smiled at her „but you have noone." „Says who?", Brooke looked at Lucas and smiled. Of course Nathan saw that look and immediately flinched.

„Who is the hairiest?" Lucas laughed loud. Brooke definitely not. „What a dumb question is that. Of course it´s Nathan.", Quinn laughed hard.

„Okay. Okay. Then who has lost the virginity at first." Of course this question meant that Brooke was out of the game. She tried to remember and then laughed and said loud „They are twins. They did at the same party." Nathan and Rachel nodded happily and had to laugh as well and gave each other a high five.

„Who got the most detention in one year?" Brooke rolled her eyes and chose herself. Nathan took an arm around his little sister and pointed at her. „Very funny." „Wait the question isn´t over. In one year because of getting caught having sex."

Rachel swallowed hard. She was only caught two times but that gave her three weeks detention. Now everybody pointed at Rachel „Well, well. I enjoy sex. But only with my man.", she added and Cooper gave her a kiss.

„Okay now the game changes a bit. It´s dare the Scotts time." They rolled their eyes. „Okay. I dare Brooke and Rachel to kiss...with tongue for two minutes." Nathan looked up at Bevin and laughed while the other guys clapped again. Brooke and Rachel on the other hand rolled their eyes. „It´s not like they would do this the first time. Rachel taught her a thousand times how to kiss." Nathan laughed drunken.

He remembered when Brooke was ten and asked Rachel what you have to do with your tongue when you kiss. Rachel showed her how it worked. When it came to sexual thing Brooke always had asked Rachel. „But with Brooke on Rachel´s lap." Tim added. „You know that this is sick, right?", Brooke went over to her sister and Rachel clapped her on her butt „C´mon little whore.", she laughed and pulled her on her lap. Brooke looked up. „Two minutes?" Rachel then took her head and kissed her sister´s lips and entered with her tongue. After two minutes they pulled away. „This is just too weird. I am glad I don´t have a brother right now.", he laughed.

„Wow. I must be the best teacher ever.", Rachel high fived Brooke who then went back to her place.

„I dare Nathan to kiss Brooke.", Tim laughed but everybody looked shocked at him. „Tim that´s disgusting." One said and he looked down.

„Okay I dare Brooke loosening her clothes till her underpant.", Felix smiled evily at her. „Not going to happen man.", Nathan shot back. „What Brooke. Two times a night is too much?" Brooke´s and Lucas´eyes widened in shock. Was this a hint? Fortunately Felix did not say more. This somehow broke the dare time and everybody started dancing again.

„God. I am so drunken.", Brooke said to Haley when she sat down on the couch. „Me too.", Haley laughed. „Gosh tutor girl. I always thought you were the brave one." „Well seems like we change roles.", Haley laughed hard. „ Nah. Brave is not in my sole.", Brooke said back.

The party went til 8 in the morning. At nine finally all of them were gone except of Rachel, Brooke, Cooper, Nathan and Haley. They had promised to help clean up. „I am not in the mood to clean. Let´s just pay someone for it.", Rachel suggested and Nathan nodded. „Good idea." „God you two. I know you have money but it´s just cleaning and you should start doing things on your own.", Haley said.

Rachel bitched back „We do but only if it´s fun. So stop bitching around and enjoy that you have more Naley time." Haley widened her eyes. „Naley?" „I thought you´re smart. Nathan and Haley equals Naley." „Do you and Brooke always have to use nicknames? So Rooper and Brucas or what?", Haley laughed hard when she saw Brooke coming out of the bathroom the sixth time. She had to puke all out of her. „I am never going to drink again.", Brooke said. „Yeah. We all know that this is a lie.", Rachel laughed

„Now help us clean."

„No way. I am paying myself if I have to for someone to clean this mess. I am not going to do anything here.", Brooke shot back and Haley rolled her eyes realizing that she had lost the fight. Cooper sat besides her and took her feet into his laps. „I am on kiddos side.", he laughed and looked at Brooke who was very pale.

„Don´t call me kiddo all the time Coop.", she shot back. She was definitely not in a good mood with such a hangover. „But you are a kiddo. A way too pale kiddo. Brooke you should really start to stop drinking when you have enough." Brooke rolled her eyes „Thanks Dr. Dad." She complained „not like your girlfriend does that."

„Hey. I am not the one who puked like six times." She sat on Cooper´s lap and looked down at Brooke and laughed hard. „You look like shit." „Thanks a lot." „Dad called. He´ll be here in an hour with three cleaning ladies and wants to take us to dinner." „Not today.", Brooke moaned. „Yeah well, you´ll be alone with him." „What why?"

„Well Karen and Keith already invited me to dinner. Haley´s invited too and wanted to bring Nathan for the first time. Sorry sis." „Oh no. Why am I always the one with the bad news." Cooper then smiled down at her „Well, the good news is that my nephew kinda asked me to ask you to come too." Brooke shot up and Nathan rolled his eyes.

„Why did he do that?" Cooper looked astonished at him „Do I have to answer that question?", he laughed hard. „So kiddo. Are you coming too? It´s just a family barbecue." Brooke had to think a moment. „I...I..." All of them burst out into laughing. „Just say yes." „Okay. But I don´t know Karen and Keith."she whined „maybe they won´t like me." „Trust me kiddo. They will love you the most out of the Scotts." Rachel looked shocked at him. „What?"

Brooke suddenly felt very happy but on the other hand she was afraid what Karen would think. She had met her when she was punched and she still did not know that it had been her boy that had punched her.

„Oh god. I have to puke again.", Brooke ran into the bathroom while the others laughed hard.

**P**

**u**

**s**

**h**

**x**

**the**

**x**

**button :=) Thx**


	10. Only AN!

**_Ah thank u so much!_**

**_Someone wrote me that he cannot review because I kinda deleted the AN earlier and now it looks like u already have reviewed to the new chapter-which_**

**_ is not true (I thought at first that nobody wants to read the stories any more...I hope that this was the real reason for no reviews)._**

**_So I add this note again and would love to hear what you thought of the chapter. _**

**_You know how much this always motivates me. Well, every writer knows that ;)!_**

**_Thank u pals!_**

**_I keep on writing immediately!_**


	11. RachelNathanBrooke

**Hey everyone. I am back and don´t have to learn any more for a while. I try my best to update every story now :=). Thank u so much for waiting. Would love to know who is still there!**

Brooke was so excited that Lucas had invited her as well. She jumped up when Rachel entered her room without knocking and almost fell over her clothes that were spreaded in the ground. „Whoaa...what happened in here. A bomb?", Rachel laughed and looked down at her sister who rolled her eyes and went through her clothes.

„No. I just don´t know what to wear." „I don´t think that Lucas is interested in your clothes. From what I´ve heard more in your body." Rachel laughed hard when Brooke looked shocked at her. „What...what...do you mean?"

„Well, I have my sources. And I know from your little make out session last night. I meand did you really think that I was not going to ask Quinn why she was pulling you through the crowd only in your underwear.

Probably all guys were touching themselves at the bathroom thinking of you." Brooke blushed like a tomato thinking about her embarassing moment.

„So. Sister time.", Rachel jumped happily on Brooke´s bed and pulled Brooke along with her.

„Tell me every detail." Brooke nodded and was happy that Rachel was so interested in her life as well. After she had told her every exact detail it was time for Rachel to blush.

„And by the way. I cannot believe that it was not the first time that you had sex in my room.", Brooke slapped Rachel softly „That´s so disgusting Rache".

„Oh god. And you two where really there all the time?"

„Aaaaallll the time. We heard everything but did not see anything. Luckily.", Brooke laughed hard „but you´re really vocal sis." „Ooooh stop it.", Rachel tackled Brooke and hold her hand over her mouth while Brooke tried to imitate Rachel´s moaning.

„So, are you planning on having sex with him?"

„I am not planning anything. And I don´t want to have sex with him. I mean...not yet. He´s not even my boyfriend." Brooke said honestly. Rachel nodded proudly.

„Guess I have taught you right." Brooke immediately burst out into laughing. „You are definitely not my role model when it comes to sex." Rachel looked hurt a moment at her and then started to defend herself. „You know everything about men and sex from me and only because I enjoyed having sex earlier than you do does not mean that I cannot be a role model." Brooke looked surprised at Rachel. Was she kidding her?

„Ok, ok. I get it. Now should I wear anything sexy or...or more like ...shit, I don´t have anything that is not sexy. What if Karen and Keith will...hate me and..." Suddenly Rachel jumped on Brooke and tickled her hard. „Stop...Rachel...what are you...doing?", Brooke asked confused through her laughing. „You have to calm down and the best way is by laughing hard." Rachel then stopped attacking Brooke but still sat down on her stomach. She looked down at her little sister and was very happy to have her.

So she gave her a wet kiss on her cheek. „God Rachel. Sometimes you behave like a kid." Rachel hold Brooke very tight while she was still on top of her. „I know. But you are so sweet and I..." suddenly her voice broke and Brooke got even more confused. She could not see her sister´s face but realized that Rachel was sobbing. „What happened?", Brooke whispered and Rachel shook her head and looked down at Brooke. „It´s just...I wanted to tell you that I´ll be there for you. I know how hurt you are...because mom is not here. And...I know you cry at night but I´ll be there if you need me, ok." Brooke nodded and smiled wildly. „I know Rachel. And I am there for you too." „Nah. I am glad mom is locked away." Brooke raised an eyebrow. „Ok. Ok. I maybe miss her a little too. But the not drunken version. Not the one that´s drunk all the time and likes to throw stuff after us."

_Brooke, Nathan and Rachel were sitting in the living room on the couch. It was sunday and they decided to watch a movie. „I don´t wanna watch Men in black", Brooke whined. She was seven years old and tried to catch the DVD from Rachel. But Nathan hold her tight. „You got to choose the last time. Now it´s hers. So stop whining all the time. You go on our nerves.", 10 year old Nathan screamed at her. Lately it was not easy with Brooke. She complained about everything. „Let me gooooo.", she screamed at Nathan but he did not intend to and waited till Rachel entered the DVD. „Brooke you can either shut up or go upstairs in your room.", Rachel said harsh back when Brooke hit her with her foot at the back. „You´re not my mom.", Brooke screamed back._

_Today was obviously not Brooke´s day. Suddenly Deb came into the room and all three kids jumped up when she started screaming. „You little spoiled brat.", without thinking Deb threw the glas right at Brooke and it landed straight in her face. Fortunately the glass did not break but Brooke screamed loudly when she felt the pain and touched her forehead. Rachel and Nathan were too shocked to do anything when Deb launched forward and grabbed Brooke hard at one arm and leg and then sat her on a chair that was in the corner._

_Brooke still sobbed hard and wanted to hug her mom to feel better but Deb was out of control. „You spoiled little brat. How often do I have to tell you not to yell in the house and keep your siblings alone." She shook her wildly and Brooke did not dare to answer. „Answer me.", Deb screamed hard but Brooke was too afraid and her head hurt like hell. „Have you lost your tongue or what? You sit here till I get you and if you speak or turn around you´ll sit here till tomorrow." Brooke nodded and then Deb went away. „And you two. If you talk to her or go to her I´ll cancel your next birthday party and no pocket money." Deb sat down between her oldest kids and then hugged them both. Neither Nathan nor Rachel really wanted to be hugged._

_They just looked over to Brooke who sat silently in the corner and tried not to cry. „Now let´s watch the movie.", Deb said._

_One and a half hour later Dan entered the house and was happy when he saw his kids sitting on the couch with his wife. Only Brooke was missing. When he looked into the corner two very sad eyes looked up at him. He could see that she had cried the whole time but when he saw the blood on her forehead he rushed towards her._

_He could see that she had tried to whip the blood away because it was on her hands as well. „Brookie.", he took her into her arms and Brooke rested her head on his shoulder exhausted. „What the hell happened?", now the other three realized his presence. „She had a tantrum again.", Deb said harsh and did not even look up when she went upstairs._

_When he saw that the wound was not to deep he sat Brooke down on Rachel´s lap._

_„Take care of her." Rachel nodded and he went upstairs and the screaming started as usual. Brooke rested her head on Rachel´s shoulder. „How was the movie?" she whispered. „Bad. We should have listened to you", Nathan lied and went into the kitchen to get chocolate. Both of them, Nathan and Rachel felt ashamed that they had not helped their little sister. Nathan came back with the chocolate and gave it to Brooke. He knew what a chocolate monster she was. „No thanks.", Brooke looked at it while Nathan was stunned. „But it´s chocolate Brookie.", he said to her as if he could not really believe what was happening. „I don´t want anything.", Brooke just said and went upstairs into her room and started drawing while she heard her mother and father yelling at each others._

_„We have to go now.", Nathan yelled upstairs. His sisters were taking much longer than he did. It was nothing new for him but still it was getting on his nerves._

„Brooke, Rachel. Get down now. We have to go." Rachel went down the stairs „You sound like a dictator Nathan.", she bitched at him. Sometimes her brother was just getting on her nerves. „Broooooke. Get down now.", she then screamed upstairs when she looked at her watch. Brooke ran down the stairs and almost fell down. „Finally." Nathan said and wanted to go to the car but Brooke took his arm.

„Do you think this is okay?", Brooke looked up at him but only got a confused look back. „Could you be any more specific?", he said back and did not really care what Brooke meant. „My...my outfit. Do you think it´s okay for...for...Karen and Keith?" Nathan had to think a moment whether Brooke really just asked him for a fashion advice. „Don´t look at me. She won´t listen to me. I think it´s too less sexy."

Nathan looked at Brooke again. „It´s perfect.", he said to Brooke and went outside.

„I am so nervous guys.", Brooke said like the tenth time. Rachel and Nathan rolled their eyes. What had happened to their little sister?

„I think you have to be. Keith and Karen said that they would love to meet the you and that they want to talk to you alone a moment because they love their son very much and don´t want any one to spoil him.", Rachel said calmly. „What? How...how do you know that?", Brooke´s voice was getting higher and higher.

„I heard it too. They even wanted to know whether you are still a minor or not because they want Lucas to be with someone who is not a child any more."

Brooke´s eyes widened immediately. „But...but I am a minor Nathan.", she said hysterically. „Maybe you should lie?", Rachel suggested and looked to Nathan who smirked at her and then nodded. „Yeah maybe that is not a bad idea." Brooke was in thoughts and her fear was growing even more „But...don´t you think they will find it out. And...and Cooper knows how old I am.", Brooke almost screamed. „Well Cooper thinks you´re 14.", Rachel laughed hard. „What?" „Yeah I told him you´re 14, so he would definitely not have a crush on you one day. I can still remember the day you´re boobs showed up and sooner or later you try to be me, cause I am your big idol and then you want to go after my boyfriends. So I make you younger." Brooke could not believe what she just heard. „Rachel. You are stupid. I don´t go after any of your sex centered boyfriends. You are such a bitch, you know. He has probably told them I am 14. I am not 14. I am 16.", she whined and crossed her arms in front of her chest. „But...but...will they hate me because I am a minor. I...I cannot change that. And...I don´t think I spoil Lucas. Or do I?"

Rachel answered promptly „Yes you do." while Nathan said „No, he does spoil you." They looked at each others. „He does not Nathan. He makes her happy and she was the one letting go of the blanket and exposing herself naked to Lucas."

„Rachel.", Brooke screamed from behind and hit her head. She could not believe what Rachel just had told Nathan and blushed like a tomato. „She did what?", Nathan asked Rachel again. „She did not do anything she wants to tell you about.", Brooke answered immediately. „Did you have sex with him?", Nathan stopped the car again and looked back at her. „I am not starting this conversation with you again.", Brooke remembered the last time when he had thrown her out of the car.

„I said I am not gointg to kill Lucas but not that he should jump into your pants again. Are you still a virgin or not?", Nathan did not want to stop before he would get a question. „Nathan. It´s embarassing to talk to you about sex." „Why? You talk to Rachel about it all the time." „Yeah but Rachel encourages me and you would just say stupit comments about being a virgin till 35."

Nathan looked shocked at Rachel. „You encourage her? What is wrong with you? You are not supposed to encourage our little sister." „I did not encourage her at all.", Rachel looked back at Brooke „If it sounded like this then you totally got it wrong."

Brooke rolled her eyes. „Could you two please just stop for once. I still have the minor problem." Nathan and Rachel looked at each others and burst out into laughing. „Noooo. You made fun of me?", Brooke asked and pointed at them. „Well, we always get you.", Rachel looked into the mirror whether she was still looking hot. „I hate you two.", Brooke screamed and crossed her arms again. „No, you love us.", Nathan said „but...if you ever expose yourself naked to Lucas again...I..."

„You what?", Brooke laughed. „Brooke. Boys have needs. And I know a lot who want to get into your pant. So don´t expose yourself to them like this." Brooke blushed even more. „Nathan I am not Rachel. I don´t do that to every boy." „Fuck you Brooke.", Rachel said calmly. „But you did it to Lucas. And he is a boy and he has needs. He definitely wants to get into your pants." Rachel was still mad at Brooke for her comment and decided to pay her back „Well Nathan. Trust me, he was. Not with his manhood but he made her come." Brooke looked shocked at Rachel and then started to get pissed herself. She slapped Rachel hard and destroyed her hair by going through it with her hands. „Fuck. You took me years", Rachel screamed back and jumped onto the backseat where Brooke was and did the same to her. Both of them were wrestling there. „Let go of me.", Brooke screamed.

When the car stopped Nathan saw that Haley, Cooper and Lucas were already waiting at the door and looked confused when Nathan pulled his sisters outside. As usual they did not pay any attention to anything.

„You weren´t supposed to tell that to anyone.", Brooke screamed and tried to get free from Rachel´s death grip. „I only told it to your brother you bitch. And you ruined my hair and called me a slut."

„But that´s what you are whore.", finally she got free and jumped on Rachel who fell to the ground backwards. The wrestling continued. At first Nathan wanted to get them free but then he decided to say hello to the viewers.

Keith and Karen had heard the loud yelling and went to the door as well. „Hello Mr and Mrs. for the invitation", Nathan smiled at them. Keith and Karen looked at the beauty in front of them and could see how happy Haley was with him. Of course they had their thoughts about the Scott family but until now Nathan was no more than polite.

Nathan then looked unsure at his sisters who were still saying the weirdest names to each others and wrestling. „Umm...are these your sisters?", Karen asked but could not help but smile. „Yes Mrs. Roe. Umm...I am sorry but they are sometimes...how can I say..." but Karen interrupted him „I have a sister too. I know how it is." Karen then took a can with water and walked over to them. When the water hit them in the face both of them looked stunned at a laughing woman. „You wanna come inside fight the whole time?", Karen asked still smiling. Rachel jumped up again. She knew Karen and liked her.

„Oh...I am sorry Mrs. Roe. Of course we want to come inside. This is my little sister Brooke." Brooke was now almost hiding behind Rachel as if she wanted someone to protect her. But Rachel pushed her in front of Karen „Hello Mrs. Roe.", Brooke almost only whispered.

Karen immediately recognized Brooke. So this was the girl her son was interested in. „How are your bruises honey?", Karen could tell that Brooke was ashamed and tried to open her up a bit. „They are good. Thanks." „Well, let´s get in.", Keith then suggested.

Brooke walked behind Rachel and almost even took her hand. „Please don´t leave me ok." One moment they were fighting and the next moment they were best friends. Butt hat was normal for their sisterhood. „No. I won´t.", Rachel reassured her and took her hand in hers.

„Hey Cooper", she then said and kissed him passionately. Lucas and Brooke on the other hand were standing a bit unsure in front of each others. Finally he broke it and kissed her on the mouth. Brooke closed her eyes and hoped that the rest of the dinner would be as good as this kiss.


	12. Meeting the parents

Brooke walked into the house behind Lucas. He had to surpress a loud laugh because she looked so scared and cute at the same time.

Rachel and Nathan on the other hand seemed to be totally relaxed. Nathan was talking to Keith and Rachel was hugging Cooper all the time.

They all looked like a little family and like it was totally normal to be like that. While Haley helped Karen bringing the food outside, Lucas decided to ask Brooke:

„What is wrong?".

Brooke looked shyly up at him. It was just a weird situation. She was not even his girlfriend and now she was meeting his parents.

„Umm...I...what...I...", this time Lucas could not help but burst out into laughing.

„You don´t have to be scared. My parents will like you."

She looked up into his beautiful eyes like a child.

„You think?"

Lucas nodded proudly „No, I don´t think, I know it."

In this moment Karen came to them and smiled at both of them.

„Can I borrow your girlfriend for a moment?". Brooke turned red immediately. Girlfriend? Lucas on the other hand answered so proudly.

„Of course mom. You can borrow my girlfriend. But not too long, ok." Karen nodded and Brooke walked after Karen.

All the others were sitting outside at the table and enjoying the weather and company while Brooke and Karen went into the kitchen.

„I just wanted to know whether you´re okay again honey?", Karen had to smile at Brooke. She looked so small and scared that her motherly instincts immediately started to come up.

„Umm...", Brooke did not know what Lucas´mother excactly meant and stumbled.

„I mean your bruising. You were in a pretty bad shape the last time I saw you. And now I just realized that it must have been my son hitting you."

Brooke turned red again.

„Umm..thanks for asking. I feel...feel great again...it does not hurt any more.", Brooke hated herself for stuttering but could not stop it.

„That´s great. Could you take this outside.", Karen decided to end this conversation because she could feel that Brooke was not feeling comfortable at all with her.

„Yes of course. Do you need more help?" Brooke offered but Karen shook her head. Finally Brooke took her courage „Umm...thank you so much that I could come as well. I mean...I...you...don´t know me...and...welll", Brooke breathed deeply one more time.

„Well, thank you." Karen smiled at Brooke´s shaking body and had the urge to hug her. Without warning she did it and Brooke was shocked.

Karen could feel how her heart was racing and the realized that the girl was really stiff. „What is wrong honey?" Karen asked Brooke again and smiled at her.

„Um...nothing. I...am fine.", Brooke lied.

In reality she felt so unsure at their house.

Karen realized how young Brooke looked and vulnerable at the same time.

She knew a lot about the Scott family. It´s not like she hated the Scotts.

But she knew Dan and how he could be to other people and she definitely knew about Deb´s drinking problem and that she was in rehab. Again.

Karen took Brooke´s hand in hers and said nothing but squeezed it a little and then took an arm around Brooke and went outside with her.

The others looked confused at them.

Karen looked like she wanted to protect her.

Rachel laughed and whispered to her brother:" See, everyone will like poor little Brooke the most."

Nathan had to laugh at that comment and was glad when finally everyone was sitting at the table.

Everything went great. They were talking about stuff and laughing.

„Well, I hope I´ll get the opportunity to play pro. Playing basketball is really my thing.", Nathan laughed and took his arm around Haley. Keith immediately answered:

„Why don´t we play a bit after we´ve eaten."

„Yeah sure. That would be great. We can go four on four.", Lucas joined the conversation. „And you Rachel? Do you know what you are going to do after school?" Rachel had to think for a moment.

„I have some opportunities to model for a while but I don´t want to be a model full-time. I would love to study fashion. And when my sister gets out of school we want to open up a fashion store."

Brooke nodded. That had always been their idea.

„So you are going to be a designer and I am going to sell great books", Lucas smiled proudly.

„Yep.", Brooke nodded.

„So we have three seniors, Haley´s a junior and Brooke, are you with Haley?"

Before Brooke could say anything Cooper looked confused

„How come you´re even at highschool when you just turned fourteen." he suddenly realized. He had never thought about that before.

Keith and Karen looked shocked at Lucas and Brooke.

„Fourteen?", Karen asked confused. Brooke blushed in the darkest red and wanted to answer but somehow everyone else was doing that for her.

„Ooops. Did I say fourteen to you?", Rachel looked smiling up at him.

„She just turned 16.", Nathan then answered for Brooke.

Karen and Keith had to surpress a laugh when seeing that Brooke´s older siblings talked for her every time, so Karen directly asked Brooke.

„So, you´re a freshman or a sophomore, right?" Brooke looked embarassed at her „Um...yes, I am a sophomore."

„My favourite sophomore at school.", Lucas added which made Nathan roll his eyes.

Of course he could not say anything but he was still not fond of their bond. He really wanted to support Brooke with her first relationship but he could not just forget his brotherly instincts. Those instincts told him to hide her from all the pain and definitely from men.

Cooper looked at Rachel and laughed „Why did you tell me that she was 14?"

Rachel coughed and searched for an answer. She could not just tell him the truth. „Um...I...", he already knew the answer and laughed hard. He suddenly squeezed Brooke´s cheek to show Rachel that he would definitely never look at Brooke the way he looked at his girlfriend.

„Although you sure do look like fourteen.", he went through Brooke´s hair and Brooke looked shocked at him. Sometimes Cooper really treated her like a baby and this was definitely going on her nerves.

Lucas slapped his hand away from Brooke´s cheek.

„She does not.", he said laughing and took his arm around her to protect her from his uncle.

He felt very comfortable in this round but realized that Brooke was still a little shy in front of his parents and so he hugged her a little tighter.

Brooke loved this gesture but on the other hand she did not want him so close to her when his parents were sitting in front of them. So, she moved a bit away.

Lucas looked a bit confused at her and then just took her hand under the table and squeezed it tightly.

„How about a game now?", Keith suggested. „Let´s play Flaggy.".

The Scotts looked confused at him. They did not know what flaggy was.

„Two teams. Two colours of flags. Everyone has five little flags on their clothes and has to protect them. If you loose all your flags, you are out."

„So it´s like flag football?", Nathan smiled and Lucas nodded.

„Yeah but without a ball".

Rachel was not really looking forward to play such a game. „Um...but where do we play it. Your garden is a bit...small, right?".

„Let´s go to the park. I already packed some fruits and drinks.", Karen smiled and all of them agreed.

In the park Cooper smiled happily „The youngest and oldest get to vote."

Brooke and Keith stood besides each others. Keith looked at the girl and whispered.

„My team will win." Brooke looked shocked at him „umm...ok.", she said and then thought how dumb it was too just say that.

„How about boys against girls?", Karen then suggested and the boys started laughing. „Well, then you have not a chance.", Lucas said and high fived his uncle.

„You think so.", Rachel bitched back and took her arm around Brooke.

„Brooke and I are unbeatable and I bet Karen and Haley can beat your asses easily." Karen and Haley laughed hard and walked over to the sisters.

„Ok. Then it is. Boys against girls but don´t cry when you have a little bruise.", Nathan laughed hard and especially looked at his sisters.

Brooke and Rachel sticked out their tongue at him and then the girls made a circle and whispered to each others.

Karen looked over at Brooke and was glad that she finally was talking a bit more.

„Okay, how about we hide and then catch one man at a time?", Haley suggested and the others looked stunned at her.

„That´s a brilliant idea.", Rachel smiled. Brooke on the other hand rolled her eyes. „That´s not a brilliant idea. There is no way we are going to win this game. They are faster, bigger and stronger."

„Oh shut up Brooke.", Rachel slapped her sister softly.

„What? It´s the truth."

„How about threatening them with something they cannot get if they take our flags."

The girls looked stunned at Karen´s idea and especially Rachel laughed loud.

„Well, that´s what I call brilliant." So, they went over to their men again.

Rachel whispered something into Cooper´s ears. He looked shocked at her.

„Oh. You wouldn´t." but Rachel smiled evily at him and walked away in the sexiest way she could „Trust me. I would."

When Haley whispered into Nathan´s ears Nathan looked shocked at her.

„That´s mean. I need tutoring." But she just raised her eyebrow. „Well, you can have it if you play along with it."  
Meanwhile Keith complained „But honey. That´s my favourite meal.".

Karen laughed hard and went back to Rachel and Haley.

Brooke was still standing a bit unsure in front of Lucas. With what should she threaten him? Lucas looked down at her and burst out into laughing when seeing her deep in thoughts.

She looked confused up at him. „What?"

„You are sweet when you´re brooding."

She rolled her eyes. „I am not brooding. You are the broody one."

„Yeah right cheery.". Brooke slapped him softly at his chest and went to the girls.

„Okay, I guess you all were threatened by your girls, right?", Cooper asked and all of them nodded instead of Lucas.

„What. My sister did not threaten you?", Nathan burst out into laughing. Lucas shook his head and did not know whether this was a good sign or a bad.

He looked over to the girls who were laughing hysterically. Even his mom could not stop laughing.

„Okay, so I guess it means that noone can chase after his girlfriend but the others still can. How about everyone of us chooses one, this way it will be faster."

„Okay, then Nathan you take your sister Brooke, Cooper you take your sister Karen, Lucas you take Rachel and I take Haley.", Keith suggested and all of them agreed.

„I bet they have the strategy to hide and then take us all.", Lucas whispered.

„They can hide as long as they want. We will win anyways." The boys high fived each others and laughed hard.

The game finally started. All of them had to turn around and could hide until they all had counted to 100 and started looking for the others.

The girls all hid behind a big stone while the boys were running around and looking for them. They surpressed a laugh when they did not find them.

„This is kinda scary.", Brooke whispered and suddenly screamed when Keith stood in front of them.

Haley was so shocked that out of instinct she just ran away while the other girls tackled him and took of his flags.

„You´re out honey.", Karen kissed Keith softly and he tried to look sad.

„That means you´re making my favourite dinner tomorrow, right?" She rolled her eyes and then ran away when she saw Lucas approaching.

„We´ll see." Of course their screaming had drawn the boys´attention to the stone.

„Noooo.", Haley screamed. She tried to run away from Lucas and Cooper but they were faster and Lucas took his arms around her and tickled her.

„Arrgh...help", she looked pleadingly at Nathan but Nathan just stood in front of her.

„I am sorry. Boys against girls.", he said but did not take a flag.

But Cooper took them all.

So it was three against three. Nathan, Cooper and Lucas against Brooke, Karen and Rachel. Haley had managed to get two flags from Cooper, Nathan and Lucas, so the girls had a better chance of winning right now.

„There they are.", Lucas pointed at the girls who tried to find a hiding spot.

„Shit, they saw us.", Rachel took Brooke´s hand and pulled her along.

„Climb up that tree.", Rachel ordered and Brooke looked disgusted at her.

„No. Definitely not.", she answered. There was no way that she was climbing up that dirty tree.

„Boooo.", Nathan sprang in between them and his sisters managed to scream so loud that everyone in the whole park was looking in their direction.

Rachel and Brooke managed to get each a flag of Nathan and ran into different directions. Nathan ran after his twin sister and tackled her to the ground. Not very softly. „Oww. You idiot. That hurt.",she complained and tried to get her hands free to take the next flag but he was faster and took all of hers.

Karen and Brooke hid behind a bush.

„Karen. It´s three against us two.", Brooke whispered and laughed. „We will never get their flags."

„How about I distract them and you come from behind?", Karen suggested.

Brooke nodded happily and then Karen ran out of the hiding place and screamed. The three boys immediately ran after her and Brooke after them. They managed to get all of Karen´s flags and Brooke managed to get some from the guys but not enough.

She still had five but each one of them had one.

So it was now one against three. „Shit.", she yelled when the attention was drawn to her and the three ran after her.

Brooke ran as fast as she could and she was a fast runner. When Nathan tried to tackle her she jumped to the side, so that he fell to the gras and she could keep on running. „Ruuuuuuuun.", the girls screamed from the side.

Brooke screamed all the time and laughed. „Aaaaaaaa...", Cooper was right behind her. „C´mon kiddo. You know you have no chance."

Unfortunately she did not see Lucas speeding up and ran in front of her, so that she ran into him with her full force and fell backwards.

„Owww...", she screamed surprised. He hoped that he had not really hurt her but when she laughed at his worried face he knew that she hadn´t. Immediately he sat down on her stomach and there was no escape for her.

„If you take just one flag I promise you, you will never touch that body again.", she laughed how shocked he looked down at her.

„Wow. I won´t touch any flag.", he said immediately.

„Nathan, Cooper. I need some help.", Brooke looked to the right and tried to get free from under him but he was to heavy.

„Nooo.", she screamed when they ran towards her. She managed to take all of his flags off but he still sat on her stomach.

Nathan and Cooper looked down at Brooke and smiled heavily. They wanted to take her flags but she managed to fidget so much that they had difficulties.

„Get off me. You are out of the game Lucas.", she protested and he looked down.

There was really no flag left.

„Oh you...", he got off her and she tried to run away but this time Cooper took a leg of her and she fell down again.

She kicked hard and actually managed to kick her brother into his stomach. He groaned for a moment and then tried to help Cooper.

„Woaw. She is feisty.", Cooper said and Nathan laughed hard and nodded.

„No. Nooo...", Brooke kicked as much as she could but Nathan knew her soft spot and started tickling her.

„I tickle you take the flags."

„Noooo...", Brooke screamed but Nathan sat down on her stomach and started tickling her very hard.

„Stop...it.", she managed to say but as her big brother he had no mercy. „Llllluuuucas...heeelp.", she screamed but Lucas shook his head.

„Sorry, you are on your own.", he looked down at the laughing Brooke. Cooper took of her flags and then the boys stood up again and Keith went over to them and they made a little winning dance.

But only until Brooke stood up too and looked over to the other girls and showed her last flag.

„Well, well. Looks like you cannot count boys.", she showed them her flag and then showed that she had all of their flags in her other hand.

„What?", Cooper and Nathan looked down at them.

„How?", Cooper was surprised.

„She needs to be punished.", Nathan then screamed and Brooke knew what that meant when her brother said that and wanted to run to the girls to get help but this time Lucas blocked her way and just threw her over his shoulder.

„NOooooo.", she screamed again when Lucas started tickling her feet and Cooper her hollow of the knee and Keith hold her arms while her brother tickled her under her arms. She had no chance of escaping. She could not even talk because she was tickled too much and was upside down.

„Weeee heeeelp you.", Rachel, Haley and Karen came running to Brooke and attacked their men.

It was a wild wrestling show in the park while Brooke was still laying over Lucas shoulders.

Her arms hanging down and breathing heavily, totally exhausted by their tickling attack.

She looked at his butt and thought that this was definitely a good view and suddenly bit him. He let go of her and both of them fell to the ground.

„Did you just bit me?", he asked her amused and she shook her head „I would never do such thing.", she lied.

„Yeah right.", he said back.

Two hours later all of them were saying goodbye to each others. It had been a great day and the Scotts drove back home while Karen decided to talk to his son.

„She is a cutey.", Karen said and Lucas blushed.

„Mom."

„Don´t mom me. I know it is not my business but she is really young Lucas."

Lucas looked confused at his mother.

„I am only two years older.", Lucas defended himself. He hated it when his mom was getting on his nerves and right now she was. Then his father came into the room as well. „We know but we want you to take it slow."

Lucas widened his eyes. Now his father got on his nerves as well.

„Mom. Dad. Please. We are taking it slow."

„We trust you Lucas and we know that she is only two years younger but sometimes two years mean a lot. Don´t push her into anything, ok.", Karen said and looked at her son who was shocked.

„Are you my parents or hers?", Lucas laughed.

„I have never pushed anyone into anything."

„Son, we know you had a lot of short girlfriends before her.", he smacked Lucas playfully on the shoulder which made Lucas blush even more.

„Oh my god. I cannot believe that we are having this talk now.", he took his pillow on his face and whined. „Just be careful with her, okay."

Karen and Keith cuddled in their bed.

„She is really a cutey.", Keith said and Karen nodded.

„I cannot believe that my brother and my son are dating the Scott daughters and Haley the Scott son.", she rolled her eyes.

Deb, Karen, Keith and Dan had been in school together long time ago and were never getting along very well.

„Me neither. But I think they are making all of them happy."

„Oh god. What if Cooper marries Rachel one day and Brooke Lucas. That would mean that we have the same grandchildren like Dan and Deb have. This is weird."

Keith suddenly lauhged.

„Have you seen how nervous Brooke was. It looked like she was peeing her pants when she greeted us."

Karen nodded, laughed and snuggled clother to Keith and soon they fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading!**

**(The next chapter is already written (Major Brucas scene). Just have to look through it if people are still reading. Sorry that you had to wait a bit longer!I have too many stories to update at the moment and not enough time. I already stopped thinking about new ones. Which is not easy ;))**


	13. A house full of teenagers

**As promised...a fast update ;0)**

Haley and Cooper slept at the Scott´s house.

Dan was not there as usual, so it was no problem. The pairs went into their rooms very fast and everyone knew what they were about to do.

Brooke rolled her eyes and went into her room and took out her diary but before she coul start writing Rachel went into her room and gave her something into her hands.

Brooke looked shocked at the big vibrator in her hand.

„If you feel left out, just use this. Maybe it will hurt less when you´re doing it with Lucas then.", Rachel sat down besides Brooke who looked shocked at her.

„I will not use this. First of all you used it before me and second of all I don´t do...", she pointed at the vibrator „this."

Rachel rolled her eyes and took her arms around her little sister.

„First of all it´s clean. Second of all I just want to help you. You don´t have to use it if you don´t want it.

But for me it was a good start in the beginning and helped me not to freak out when I had my first time. And I know you will write in that diary how scared you are." Rachel took Brooke´s diary but Brooke took it back immediately. Her sister sometimes knew her too well.

Suddenly Cooper went into Brooke´s room and out of shock Brooke screamed and the vibrator fell into Cooper´s hands.

He looked down at it and then burst into laughing how red Brooke was.

„Isn´t that yours?", he asked confused and Rachel nodded.

„Yeah, I just borrowed it my little sister.", Rachel took it from him and into Brooke´s hands again and then left with Cooper and closed the door with a wide smile.

„Oh my god.", Brooke fell into her pillow and was too embarassed.

She looked at the vibrator and turned it on, just to see what movements it would make. She touched it with her hands at first out of curiosity. She had not known that her sister had a vibrator. But it did not shock her. Although there was no way that she would use it now, she could not help but be curious.

Suddenly her door opened again. „Can´t you knock for once, Rachel.", she said but in front of her were standing Nathan and Lucas.

She was so shocked again that the vibrator that was still on fell to the floor.

„Oh my gooood.", she screamed and took it into her hands and behind her back to switch it off.

She was so embarassed. It was like living a nightmare.

One of them in her room with seeing her with a vibrator in her hand would already be a nightmare but her brother and Lucas.

Definitely too much.

While Lucas had a smirk on his face, Nathan was so shocked that he did not know what to say instead of:

„You are definitely not sleeping in my sister´s room.", he pointed at Lucas and then screamed after Haley.

Haley went to them „What is it?"

„You are sleeping with your best friend in here, I have to talk to my sister."

With that he took Brooke´s by her wrist. Haley did not know why Brooke was so embarassed and why Lucas was here and looked confused from one to the next.

„Why are you here?", she asked confused.

„Well, I wanted to spent some time with Brooke."

„Ohhhh.", Haley laughed and sat down on Brooke´s bed.

„But I guess it´s best friends time then.", he laid down besides her.

„Um...how is it going with Nathan?", he asked softly.

„I know you don´t like him Lucas. But he is really great to me.", Haley was blushing a bit and Lucas nodded.

„That sounds pretty amazing."

She nodded „And you and Brooke?"

„Um...well, I was kinda coming over to make sure she was okay. I called her my girlfriend and...well...we did not have the time to talk about it and I think it was a bit early to show her my parents. Don´t you think?"

Haley shook her head. „Nah. It was the perfect timing." They talked about everything for hours while in the other room two siblings talked as well. Actually they enjoyed having Haley-Lucas time again.

„Nathan. You cannot make me sleep in your room.", Brooke screamed and wanted to leave his room but he closed the door and took the key into his trousers.

„You are an idiot.", Brooke said and tried to get the key but Nathan was stronger and pulled her on the bed and pushed her down.

„Get off me.", she screamed but there was no way out.

„I just want to talk to you, Brooke. Stop screaming."

„But I don´t want to talk to you right now." He took the vibrator from her and looked disgusted at it.

„Have you used this?" Brooke rolled her eyes.

„Noo. It´s Rachels."

He immediately threw it on the ground „Ewww...so it´s definitely used." Brooke nodded. and laughed.

„Why did you have it then?", he asked confused.

„Because Rachel gave it to me."

„You two are disgusting. Do you have to share everything?", he went off Brooke and sat down besides her.

„Can I go now?.", Brooke went to the door but Nathan shook his head.

„Look. I just want to talk to you, okay. We have not talked in ages and I think Lucas and Haley need best friends moments as well." Brooke rolled her eyes.

Although she was a bit happy to have her big brother for herself she pretended to be totally annoyed and slumped down on the bed and went under the blanket with her brother.

„What do you mean we haven´t talked in ages? We talk every day.", Brooke said confused and looked up at her brother.

„Yeah. But lately you don´t talk to me about what´s going on in your head. You know I am there for you, right?"

Brooke laughed „I know. But I am not five any more Nathan." Nathan took her into his arms and hold her tight.

„I wish you were."

xxx

_Five year old Brooke whined in front of her dad. „Please daddy. Please.", she wanted to have a bike so bad but her dad refused to buy her one._

_He thought that she was still too young. Outside one could hear Rachel and Nathan riding their new bikes and laughing happily._

_„That´s not fair.", she stormed into her room and looked out of the window to see her siblings. She felt so left out again that she decided to make a plan to prove them that she was old enough to ride a bike on her own._

_The next day she stole her father´s keys and went outside while everyone was still sleeping._

_She took Rachel´s bike out of the garage and looked happily at it. Although it was way too big she managed to cycle a few meters but then fell hard on the ground._

_Her knee bleeded immediately and she wanted to cry. But there was no way she would cry now._

_She wanted to prove them all that she was not a baby. So she tried it again. After like thousand approaches she had bruises all over her body and still she could not cycle._

_So, she went upstairs into Nathan´s room and went under his blanket. The eight year old one was used to have Brooke cuddle with him but usually at night not in the morning. He looked down at her and was shocked._

_She had a split lip and a bruise on her cheek and it looked like she had fallen into a bush. He knees were bleeding a bit as well and she cried._

_„Oh my gosh. What happened Brookie?", Brooke just cuddled with him and whined „I really wanna have a bike but dad says I cannot drive it yet."_

_„You did not try it with Rachel´s?", he asked shocked but she nodded._

_He knew that Dan had bought her a bike for her birthday which was about to come soon. „I really wanna learn it.", Brooke still whined and then Nathan went out of his bed and Brooke looked stunned at him._

_„What are you doing?", she asked curiously._

_„Well, get up too. If you wanna learn it, then we start now." Her eyes sparkled immediately and although her whole body hurt she jumped down the bed. Nathan took her on his back and they went down the stairs carefully not to wake anybody._

_„This is our secret okay! You must not tell it to anyone.", Brooke loved secrets, although she was not the best to keep them._

_Nathan came out of Dan´s office with a pink bike and Brooke´s eyes went open immediately._

_„You will get it for your birthday. So pretend you don´t know it."_

_„Okay. Okay.", she said happily but so loud that Nathan took his hand in front of her mouth „psssst.", he whispered and she nodded not believing her luck. They went outside and Nathan took the helmet on her head and she went on the seat._

_She started cycling for a while but suddnely lost control and fell hard on the floor._

_After this happened for the sixth time she took her helmet and threw it on the floor._

_„I hate bycycles.", she screamed and wanted to run into the house but Nathan hold her hand._

_„You have to exercice.", Nathan smiled at her and pinched her nose._

_„But I want to cycle not exercice."_

_„Well, then you have to sit in the backseat of dad´s bycycle as usual. But Brookie you are not a baby any more, are you?", he asked and surpressed a laugh how she looked at him. „No, I am not."_

_„Well then, let´s cycle a bit more. It took me ages to cycle like I can today. You will learn it too."_

_„How many years?", Brooke asked astonished and pulled the helmet on her head and tried it again._

_„I can do it. I can do it. I can do it.", Brooke screamed so loud that everyone in the neighborhood was awake by now._

_Dan looked out of the window and stormed downstairs furiously._

_„Brooke Penelope Davis.", he screamed so loud that she fell of her bike in shock and right onto her arm that made a loud cracking sound._

_She stareted crying immediately and some hours later she was sitting with a cast in the living room and crying._

_„C´mon Brookie. In six weeks you can try cycling again.", Nathan said while Dan rolled his eyes._

_„It´s your own fault Brooke. I told you not to try it. You are too young. And you Nathan. I expected more." Nathan looked down on the floor and took his arms around Brooke._

_„I have this for you two.", Dan then said and smiled at his kids. It was a seat for the back of a cycle. It was in pink and had a flag and a clock and some other stuff._

_„I want my own bike not this.", Brooke whined._

_„Well okay, then we won´t put this on Nathan´s bike." Brooke looked up at Nathan and then at Dan and then started smiling when Nathan smiled down at her as well._

_„Can we do it now?", Dan smiled and went after her. He took his hand on Nathan´s shoulder ._

_„It was nice of you to help her but please don´t do such things behind my back.", Nathan nodded and went outside._

_Brooke sat down in the seat immediately and Nathan started driving. „Faster, faster.", she smiled happily and Nathan rolled his eyes._

_xxxx_

„Yeah. I remember that day.", Brooke whispered.

„Rachel was so mean to me when she found out that I had used her bike. I still have the scar from her tantrum."

„You two. I am glad that you are still ...so how are you?" Brooke looked astonished at him.

„Nathan. We see us every day and we live in the same house. You know how I am."

He nodded „Yeah. But...okay look. You know that I am not really a fan of Lucas...but I told you I won´t get in between and I will try to keep my mouth shut but I want you to be careful okay."

Brooke rolled her eyes but he took her chin so that she had to look into his eyes.

„You are still my little sister and I cannot help but want to protect you."

„I knowwww. And I don´t want you to stop it.", Brooke revealed and made him proud. It did not take long that they both fell asleep.

The next morning Brooke woke up when Haley was standing besides her and looking down at her and whispered:

„Wanna switch places?", both of them knew that Nathan was always sleeping like a stone and Brooke nodded happily. Haley snuggled against Nathan immediately and Brooke ran into her room just to find Lucas only in his boxershorts in her bed. She smiled at him when he turned around and looked up at her.

„Don´t you wanna come in?", he asked softly and could see her confusion.

„I won´t bite.", he laughed and she went under the blanket with him.

At first she felt like she could never relax. It was not that she never had been in bed with a boy, she definitely had been. But she had never been so excited when it happened. And right now her heart was beating very fast.

„Brooke. Are you there?", he whispered into her ears and she got out of her trance and turned around to look at him.

„Umm...yeah." They were very close to each others that their noses touched.

„What are you thinking?",he whispered and Brooke could not help but blush.

„I don´t really know.", she lied.

To be true, she wished that she was not a virgin and could just have him as close as possible.

„Is this weird for you?", he asked shyly and she shook her head immediately.

„Well, no...I...um...I am...you...", she stuttered and he smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss. „I know Brooke. I won´t push you into anything. Just tell me when it is too much."

Then he began to stutter „umm...yesterday I called you my girlfriend. Was...was...that okay?"

Brooke immediately nodded „I loved it, boyfriend.". He smiled proudly and then took her hand into his.

„You don´t know how happy that makes me.", he smiled back and then whispered softly „how about we start slowly. I don´t want us to rush into anything." Brooke nodded. She could not believe how lucky she was to have him.

„Um...yeah but...you know. I may be a virgin but that does not mean that...um...we cannot...do other stuff." Brooke was shocked how shy she was in front of him.

Normally she was totally the opposite. He raised an eyebrow.

„Ooooo...and that would be what?", he teased her and tickled her which ended in a little wrestling session and him on top of her. He kissed her neck softly and then whispered into her ears with a wide smile.

„Did you use it?" Brooke coughed.

„Um...no."

„Oh. I could not sleep the whole night because I had some images."

Brooke laughed „Well, what images?", she went with her finger over his soft lips and he took her finger in his mouth.

„Hmm...very good ones", he kissed her neck softly again and she moaned. She drew circle around his stomach and could feel that he was already turned on.

„Lucas.", she whispered and he immediately stopped.

„Too much?", he asked concerned and she laughed

„Noo. Definitely not but.." he interrupted her.

„If this is too much we can just stop.".

„It´s not Lucas I just cannot...".

„Brooke really, I won´t push you. We can just cuddle."

„Would you shut up and let me talk.", she laughed how shock he looked down at her „Um...sorry."

„Good.", she kissed him again „I just cannot close my door because my dad still has the key, so I really don´t want anyone coming inside while we are...um..cuddling. And my siblings tend to come into my room all the time without knocking."

Lucas immediately jumped off of her.

„That would be horrible. Your brother would kill me." Brooke loved how cute he looked and then kissed his chest.

„Well...but the bathroom can be locked and...I am really up for showering or taking a bath.", she smiled sexy at him and he took her chin into her hand.

„Are you sure you´re still a virgin?", she slapped him softly and then stood up.

„Stop staring at my ass and follow me.", she looked out of her room to make sure everyone was in their rooms and then went to the bathroom.

„Finally.", she jumped in his arms and kissed his neck. Lucas was not expecting this but he loved how fast she could change from shyness to the dominant one.

„Can I?", he asked and touched her bra.

„Yeah. But they are not that gooo...", he stopped her from talking by kissing her and opened her bra. He looked down at her and she felt a bit exposed.

„Amazing.", he said although he had seen them before and touched them softly.

He pushed her to the wall and hold her hands up and pushed himself against her, so that she was totally trapped.

„You are so beautiful.". Brooke blushed immediately and looked away.

„I really mean it Pretty girl.", he kissed her neck and then went down to her breasts. Carefully he put his attention to each one and licked them, he then went further down with his kisses and then whispered.

„The water is ready for us.", she nodded and then stood a bit unsure in front of him.

„Are you okay?" She was okay but she had never seen him naked and suddenly bathing with him was a bit fast.

„Is it too fast?" She looked up at him and could tell that he really cared. So she shook her head and when he took his pants off slowly and then hers, he just hold her tight.

They went into the tube and he massaged her shoulders while she was laying on top of him. Her head rested on his shoulder and she felt very save.

It was weird having him naked under her but in a good way.

He felt that she relaxed and wanted to ask her again whether she was okay but she said first.

„Stop asking me all the time. I am more than fine.", he laughed and kissed her cheek and then went with his hands over her breastst from behind again. Slowly one of his hands found his way to her stomach and caressed it a bit until his hand went even deeper.

At first her just drew circle on her leg but then it found his way between her legs.

When he started massaging her sensitive area and her breast she started moaning. He loved her moan and her soft body on his.

„Oh god.", she whispered and closed her eyes and bit him softly into his arm while he continued a little faster.

„Oh god. Oh god.", she kept on saying and he smiled proudly when her legs began shivering and her whole body moved up and down and she had to bite her lips in order to surpress a loud scream. Finally she slumped down on him exhausted and let her head reast on his chest and closed her eyes.

„That was amazing.", she whispered and he nodded.

„I know baby. I am pretty good at this."

She laughed out and then turned around and looked up into his eyes „Don´t flatter yourself.", she laughed and then went up and down with her own body.

„Oooooh...you should not do that.", Lucas pushed her a bit away.

„Why?", she asked pretending not to know the answer.

„Well, because this turns me on. Again." She kissed his mouth and entered with her tongue.

„Well that´s what I hoped for." He kissed his neck and when she wanted to go down she realized that she would actually drown in order to do what she wanted.

„How about showering?", he smiled and nodded immediately and they went into the shower. There she started kissing his chest and went down until she was on her knees. „You really don´t have to...argh...", when he could feel himself insider her mouth his whole body shivered.

He loved it and he went through her hair and let his head fall back to the wall.

„Oh god...you...oh...Brooke...I...",the orgasm was hitting him and he bit his lips in order to be calm as well. When it was over Brooke stood up again and looked him into the eye with a shyness, cuteness and sexyness-all in one.

She looked even more amazing with her wet hair. He kissed her again and took her into his arms.

Then he took the soap and started washing her body with a spoon. He blew the spoon on her nose and then washed her hair.

„I am in the shower with a senior.", Lucas laughed at her comment.

„The senior of the year cause he is showering with the baby Scott right now."

Brooke rolled her eyes. She hated that name but when he said it it was kinda cute.

She hugged him tightly again. She had a feeling in her stomach she had never felt before. It was wonderful.

_**Here a few questions. I am so happy that eight of you out there have this story on alert and 7 on their favorite list. Thank you soo much!**_

_** I am kinda curious what you want to see more (or less):**_

_**-More Breyton?**_

_**-should Quinn stay in the story?**_

_**-more Brucas?**_

_**-more sibling interaction?**_

_**-more Dan/Deb/family flashbacks and interaction?**_


	14. Caught

Whitey stood in front of the whole basketball team and the cheerleaders in the gym and talked or more yelled at all of them.

„Everybody under eighteen needs permission from their parents. If you don't get them, you stay. They have to sign this.", he showed a paper to all of them

„I am going to read the youngsters now and you come and get the paper."

Whitey started reading some names and when he came to „Brooke Scott", Brooke looked confused at him when he did not let go of the paper.

„Miss Scott this time I want your parents' sign not your own. Do you understand me?"

Brooke smiled at him and nodded „Yep Whitey, I do.". She took the paper and went back to Peyton.

„So baby girl, will you get permission?" Brooke rolled her eyes at her best friend's comment.

„Of course I will and if not I permit myself to go anyways.", she looked over to Lucas who was throwing the ball right now and smiled. He looked so sexy when he threw it and the shirt showed the exact right amount of his muscles.

But Brooke pictured him without the shirt, as usual, and was already planning their evening.

Her parents would not be at home and Lucas had said that he would come over.

Nathan did not like him coming over but after two weeks he almost shut up and did not disturb them every minute to watch what they were doing.

„So hot Lucas with hot Brooke in one tube? Sounds like a porno to me."

Brooke went out of her trance and looked stunned at her.

„Peyton!", and slapped her again.

„What? Best friends are allowed to make fun of ya. And you just look too cute when you're shocked"

„You two. Come down! Now!", Rachel screamed at Brooke and Peyton.

„Oh and there she goes again. Your sister is in a cranky mood. The devil in uniform."

„Yeah, cause it's competition time and she won't see Cooper for three days long which means no sex.", Brooke laughed hard and went down to the other cheerleaders with her best friend.

Rachel really was in a bad mood. A very, very bad one.

Haley assumed that she was having her period. Around that time Rachel was the devil in person.

She bitched at everyone and nobody could do anything the way she wanted it and always got in her way.

„Okay. We have two days left for practicing.", Rachel walked up and down and looked at everyone „I want you all to work out every second. It has to be perfect."

„I remember last year. She made me workout at home for hours. It was horrible and I actually puked because I was so exhausted.", Brooke whispered to Peyton and flinched when her sister heard her and went over to them.

„Brooke.", Rachel screamed at her little sister and Brooke looked up in annoyance.

„Yeah?", Brooke tried to stay calm and told herself that Rachel was just bitching at everyone because the competition meant so much to her.

„Is there anything you want to tell us?", Rachel was fuming.

She hated it when anybody was not giving her the attention she deserved and especially Brooke had broken that line more than once.

„No."

„Then shut up and listen."

„It's even worse than last year.", Brooke whispered to Peyton and leaned back but looked up again when Rachel stood in front of her with her arms crossed.

xxxx

Nathan, Jake and Lucas had to suppress a laugh when they saw how Rachel was screaming at the cheerleaders.

„No, no, no. This is all wrong. Bevin. Arms up, arms down, look to the left, jump, twist around. It's not that hard. Pay attention."

„Broooke. It's the other way around. How often do I have to tell you this?"

„Jeez. It looks better this way.", Brooke protested and rolled her eyes.

„I am the captain not you. You do what I say.", Rachel pointed at her sister.

„Whatever.", Brooke sat down and wanted to drink a sip but Rachel took her bottle and threw it on the ground.

„Did I say anything about a pause?", she looked down at Brooke and Brooke felt like Rachel was about to kill her.

„I just need to drink. You cannot forbid us to drink.", Brooke wanted to get the bottle again but Rachel kicked it right on the field of the player.

„You finally have lost your mind.", Brooke ran after her bottle and smiled at Lucas who immediately smiled back.

„God Nathan. Your twin is the devil.", Brooke said to her brother.

„Heard that of you more than once.", Nathan laughed back and took the ball and ran to the basket.

Brooke looked stunned after him and whispered to herself „Today I am going to be calm. The calmness in person." and tried not to bitch back.

„Miss Scott. Get off the field. Now.", Whitey shouted at her and she started running.

xxxx

„I am glad I am not a cheerleader.", Jake laughed and looked at his girlfriend who rolled her eyes all the time and looked bored to death.

Lucas and Nathan imagined Jake as a cheerleader and laughed.

„I am glad too. You would ruin the whole sexiness."

„Stop staring and pay attention, boys.", Whitey yelled at them and they started throwing balls again.

xxxx

„My whole body hurts.", Haley whined under the shower and washed her hair.  
„From training or Nathan?", Brooke laughed and Haley looked shocked at her.

„Oh, Peyton knows."

„Did you tell her?", Haley did not like the idea of Brooke telling everyone about them.

„Um...it's not like you manage not to touch each others at school but...yeah, it kind of slipped. Sorry."

„I won't tell it to anybody. By the way, I don't understand why you keep it a secret.", Peyton jumped under the shower as well.

„It's not like we have to tell everybody. We make it step by step. You aren't telling anyone about you and Lucas neither Brooke."

Brooke blushed „Yeah well, I am dating him for three weeks now. It would be too early."

A little later Brooke had an idea. The others were gone and she looked into the men's cabin.

She knew that Lucas would be the last one because somehow he managed to always be the last. She had no clue why.

She heard him singing under the shower with an off tone and suppressed her loud laugh.

She slipped out of her clothes and tiptoed towards him and hugged him from behind in surprise.

„Woaaah.", Lucas turned around in shock and smiled down at his beauty.

„What are you doing here, pretty girl?"

„Watching you naked.", Brooke smirked at him and kissed his chest. She took her hand between his legs but Lucas pushed her softly away.

„You cannot tease me like that Brooke."

Brooke smiled and closed the gap between them again.

„I am not teasing you. I needed your touch.", this time she took his hand between her legs.

„We are in the shower at school Brooke."

„I am well aware of that.", she moaned when he started rubbing her.

„And you are really sure you are a virgin.", he smiled down at her. They had been testing around a lot lately. Not sex but they definitely knew everything that could come before the sex.

„Hopefully not for long.", Brooke bit his earlobe softly.

„Okay, you wanted it.", Lucas suddenly turned her around, so that she was with her back at the wall and he was pressed against her.

„Oooh. I like it when you get dominant.", she whispered and wanted to kiss him but he did not let her.

„Don't tease broody."

„I don't.", he put up her hands with one hand and held them there while the other hand went between her legs and rubbed her soft spot.

„Open your legs.", he said and she did as she was told to.

Within one movement two of his fingers went inside of her and she moaned heavily.

„No, keep your eyes open.", she tried to look at him but she felt that she came to the edge where she would loose control over her body.

„Broody...oh...god.", she moaned „I am close..."

„You must not scream.", he told her and she bit her lip to prevent another moan coming out of her mouth.

But when she finally lost control she screamed loudly but Lucas kissed her on the lips and entered his tongue, so that nobody would hear her.

Finally Brooke looked down at herself and then at him and raised an eyebrow.

„You came without being touched?"

Lucas smiled „Well, have you heard how sexy you sound when you scream and have you looked into the mirror."

Brooke smiled when he took the soap and started washing her body.

„Trust me, I have."

He washed every part of her body, even her hair.

She turned around again and hugged him tight. Both of them went out to get their clothes but looked shocked when there were no clothes at all.

„What? I...where are they?", Brooke panicked and looked everywhere.

Lucas looked around but could not see them either.

„Lucas.", Whitey yelled from outside and made Brooke and Lucas jump up in panic and look at each other.

„Shit.", Brooke ran to the other side and hid.

„Are you finished, soap boy? Get out and home.", Whitey said to Lucas who nodded.

„Yes sir."

„These kids nowadays. Showering till they vanish.", Whitey mumbled.

Brooke was more than glad that Whitey had not seen her and could breath again.

It would have been horrible.

„I...we cannot get out like this.", Brooke whispered to him and he looked a little clueless down at her.

„No way anybody gets to see my girlfriend naked.", Lucas said strongly and Brooke rolled her eyes.

„You're not the first one to see me naked.", she bitched back and he looked shocked at her.

„Change of topic."

He saw the two basketballs and had an idea.

He gave one to Brooke and she looked confused up at him.

„You think of playing right now? Really Lucas?", Brooke yelled at him but not to loud.

„Yeah. How about one on one.", he said back „of course not Brooke! But we have to get out of here and I don't want anyone to see this.", he pointed between his legs

„Or this.", he pointed at Brooke's whole body.

„I won't go out with just a ball."

„But Whitey comes back in a minute and then he'll see you naked. Do you want him to see you naked?"

Brooke looked shocked at him and imagined Whitey coming in and seeing her naked „Eww. But you may be able to hide your intimate parts but how am I supposed to do that?"

„Just hide your back and come close to me.", Lucas said and Brooke shook her head.

„I cannot believe that you get me into trouble like this."

„Me?", Lucas asked shocked.

„Yeah well, if you did not have such a body I would not have come into your shower in the first place.", Brooke bitched.

„Oh, so it's all about my body?"

Brooke smiled up at him and raised an eyebrow.

„What did you think? That I fell for your eyes or your charm. Wake up Broody."

Lucas shook his head and then pulled her to his back.

„Be quiet and hide your back with the ball."

„Done.", she whispered and got close to him so that her breasts where on his back.

They went out like this carefully. Luckily no one was at school any more.

„Lucas.", Brooke whispered from the back.

„What?", he whispered back.

„What exactly is our plan? We cannot go out like this on the street."

Suddenly Lucas stopped and looked shocked at Whitey.

„Why did you stop?", Brooke looked to the front and hid behind Lucas as fast as possible again.

Whitey just walked further but came back immediately and threw two t-shirts and shorts from the team on the ground.

„My office. Now."

Brooke and Lucas got dressed and looked shocked at each other's.  
Brooke looked down at her „I look like a boy.", she whined.

Of course the shirt was way too big and she had to hold the short all the time, so that it would not fall down.

„Which number am I wearing?", she asked.

„This is all you care about now Brooke?", Lucas asked annoyed.

„Well, I want to know who was wearing it before me.", he twisted her around and lied that it was Tim's.

xxxxx

Brooke opened the door furiously and went into her house.

„Where were you? You need to practice.", Rachel ran to the door immediately and then raised her eyebrow.

„Why are you wearing...this.", she pointed at Brooke but Brooke was pissed and did not answer back. She went upstairs and bumped into Nathan.

„God Nathan. Watch where you're going.", she bitched at him and he looked down at her and laughed.

„Why are you wearing this? New fashion?"

„Oh shut up.", she went into her room and closed the door loudly.

„Great. Another sister in a bad mood.", he whispered to himself and went to the refrigerator to get some juice and was not shocked to hear Rachel and Brooke screaming at each others.

„I did not intend him to see us.", Brooke screamed and Rachel, who was past fury and bitched back „I cannot believe this Brooke."

„It's not like you haven't done anything like this as well. Don't play little miss holy."

„It's not what you have done but the timing. The routine is for ten girls, not nine. He cannot just forbid you to come with us."

„Yeah well, tell that Whitey.", Brooke changed into her normal clothes.

„Are you even sad that you cannot come?", Rachel screamed and threw herself onto Brooke's bed.

„Well, Lucas is not allowed either. So at least I get to hang out with him."

„You do realize that Whitey will tell mom and dad and Lucas' parents and soon the whole school will know?"

Brooke looked shocked at her sister; why hadn't she thought about that?

„Don't tell me you thought Whitey would not call in our parents. Aaaaaaa! I am going to convince him that you have to come. I won't let that happen. I wanna win this year.", Rachel screamed and kicked Brooke's bear.

xxxx

When Rachel went out of Brooke's room Brooke immediately called Lucas.

„Lucas. What are we going to do? What if Whitey tells our parents?", Brooke was near tears.

„Umm...", Lucas stuttered.

„What is it?"

„My mom and dad already know because they had decided to come and supervise all of us during competition and Whitey kind of called them immediately."

„Oh my god.", Brooke was shocked „they will hate me and my parents will...will kill you."

„We'll find a solution.", Lucas said and flinched when his mother screamed at him

„Lucas Eugene Roe. I said no phone for a month.", Karen took his phone and spoke into it.

„Brooke Penelope Scott. I want you to come over. Now.", Karen was past fury and Brooke did not know what to say.

„Ummm..."

„I know your parents are not at home, so I want you to come over now and explain to me why my son and you came out of the BOYS' dressing room. NAKED."

Brooke didn't say a word. What was she supposed to say?

„Do you understand me young miss?"

„Yes."

„I see you here in an hour.", Brooke looked shocked at the phone as if Karen would jump out of it immediately and kill her.

xxxx

Nathan and Haley were outside in the garden and she tried to tutor him but Nathan could not let his fingers by himself.  
„Stop that Nathan.", Haley slapped his hand away and pointed her finger at him.

„No touching before you do that assignment."

Nathan looked at her like a little boy that was not allowed to have ice cream.

„That's mean."

„Oh well, I am mean."

Suddenly Brooke ran outside to them and yelled „Haleeeeey."

Haley turned around and looked confused at Brooke who obviously was upset about something.

„I need you. Right now.", Brooke looked down at Haley.

„Brooke. We are in the middle of tutoring.", Nathan said back.

„I don't care. I really need you Haley.", Haley could see that something was definitely wrong with Brooke.  
„Um...okay. I'll be back in a minute. You do the test.", Haley kissed Nathan on the mouth and he looked annoyed after her sister and girlfriend.

xxxx

„I am in trouble tutorgirl. In real big trouble.", Brooke was pacing around in her room and went through her hair.  
„Um...okay. Just tell me what you did.", Haley said but Brooke did not stop walking around.

„Okay, I know we are not best friends and just started to be friends but I really, really need your help."

„Brooke. That's why I am here but I cannot help you if you don't tell me for what.", Haley smiled at her.

„In short, Whitey caught me and Lucas naked in the school hallway."

Haley looked totally dazed up at her. Did Brooke really just say naked?

„Why were you naked in the hallway?"

„Umm...well, I decided to visit him in the shower...in the boys' dressing room and somebody stole our clothes and we had to get out of there somehow."

Haley burst out into laughing and Brooke stopped walking immediately.

„What is so funny?"

„Well, I just cannot imagine that my best friend actually agreed to you being naked at school with him."

„Well he did. Now what am I going to do? Karen called me and wants me at their house in half an hour to explain everything."

„Oh.", Haley's smile vanished.

„Yeah OH. It's horrible. It's embarrassing and they will hate me. And if my parents will know it they...I don't wanna think of what they will do.", Brooke slumped on her bed and covered her face with her hands.

„What was I thinking?", She screamed into her hands „Of course you get caught at school."

„Yeah. You should have thought about that earlier.", Haley said and Brooke immediately bitched back and looked at her madly „You are no help at all. Go back to Nathan."

Haley rolled her eyes „The Roe's won't hate you but will just...well...supervise you two more."

„Great. That's what I need right now. I wanted to loose my virginity to him this night and now I'll be supervised every second."

Haley looked shocked at Brooke while Brooke hated herself for talking too fast and thinking too slow.

„Forget the virginity part.", Brooke added while she blushed in embarrassment.

„You really wanted to...", of course Haley did not forget this part but Brooke pushed her outside.

„I don't want to talk about this. Now I have to prepare what to wear when they are going to kill me. I want to be remembered as the Brooke Scott who always wore the best clothes in town."

xxxx

Haley went downstairs. Brooke could be so dramatic.

„What did she want?", Nathan asked Haley when she sat down in front of him and just shook her head.

„Oh, just girls' stuff. Trust me, you don't wanna know.", Haley lied.

Of course she could not tell Nathan the truth. Nathan would kill her best friend and probably handcuff Brooke to him.

Nathan rolled his eyes „I think I still have a trauma from the day that dad and mom told me that I got a sister and not a brother. I wished for a brother."

Haley imagined Brooke as a guy and in the shower with Lucas and burst out into laughing.

„What is it?", Nathan looked confused up at her.

„Oh nothing. I just pictured Brooke as a boy.", Haley went through his hair.

Nathan made a grimace and then smiled at her.

„How about a shower? I am still sore from training and need a massage.", he kissed her neck softly.

„As long as we don't get caught.", with a fast movement Nathan pulled her into his arms and went upstairs.

_**Thanks for telling me what you want to see more and reviewing!I hope this chapter satisfied you a bit!**_

_**As usual I am interested in what you think, so again some questions:**_

_**1)How do you want Keith and Karen to react?**_

_**2)Should Whitey tell Brooke's parents?**_

_**Ps: Some asked me whether I'll update all my stories because lately I was focussed more on "Healing process"- Of course I will. There is just a lot of drama in my story "Healing process" at the moment and many, many questions I had to resolve and write down and a character coming back you all know (SAM)...**_


	15. Not again

_**Hey guys. I finally managed to update and I made the chapter a little longer 4u! I hope you enjoy reading it!**_

_**xxxxxx**_

Brooke was standing in front of Lucas' house and felt very unsure. She did not really know what would happen in the next hours but she knew that some embarrassing hours were waiting inside that house.

She took a deep breath and then managed to ring the bell. Her heart was beating extremely fast and she hoped that Lucas would open the door. But instead of Lucas Karen opened it. Her face showed that she was mad. Very mad.

"Come in Brooke.", Karen said and Brooke nodded and looked at the ground. Why did those things always happen to her? Brooke followed Karen like a small child that was just waiting to get punished into the living room. Lucas and Keith were already sitting there and looked up at her. She managed to show a small smile.

"Sit down please.", Karen pointed at a chair that was not really close to Lucas.

"Okay. First of all we are very disappointed in you.", Karen pointed at Brooke and Lucas. Lucas wanted to protest but he knew that his parents meant business. They had yelled at him the last hour and he knew he could not get out of this situation.

"I know that neither of you like the situation right now and trust me Keith and I don't like it either. But it's your fault and I feel like it's my motherly duty to talk to you two."

Brooke nodded. She did not want them to get any madder at them. She looked over to Lucas who smiled at her. In fact he found it pretty cute how small she looked at the moment and how afraid and embarrassed all at once. It was not the Brooke he got to see at the squad.

Keith and Karen sat in front of them and looked from Brooke to Lucas. To be honest, they did not know what to do with them either. Of course they had been teenagers as well and especially they were not the role models to tell them not to have sex at this age. Karen had been pregnant with Lucas at a young age but they did not want that to Brooke.

"Okay, I would like to talk to Brooke in private. I guess that it was your idea walking in naked into the boys' shower, right?", Brooke looked shocked at Karen and blushed with the deepest red.

"Mom. Please.", Lucas said but Karen shook her head.

"I am sorry son, but I don't want you two having kids as teenagers. Come with me Brooke.", Karen went into the next room and Brooke followed her silently again.

xxxxxxx

"Okay Brooke. I am really disappointed in you.", Karen sat in front of Brooke who looked ashamed to the side.

"I am sorry.", she whispered and Karen took her hand.

"It's not like I have not done things like that but do you really know what can happen?"

Brooke looked confused at her. She did not know what to say. Was Karen talking about sex, about getting caught or what?

"Brooke. I got Lucas when I was very young. It's confusing and although I love my son I could not do many things I wanted to do because of him. Don't misunderstand me. Lucas is the best thing that had ever happened to me but it would have been better a few years later. You are sixteen and Lucas is eighteen. Both of you are kids and I don't want you to end up as teenagers with children. Do you understand me?"

Brooke nodded. Oh my god, it was so embarrassing. They were not even having sex yet and she would protect.

"Are you still a virgin?", Karen looked honestly at Brooke and Brooke was mute for a moment. She could not believe that Karen was asking her that embarrassing question and she found it kind of not her place to ask. But of course she answered.

"Yes.", she whispered shyly and Karen took her hands in hers. She knew that it crossed the line a little to ask Brooke that question but she also knew that her son was definitely not a virgin and somehow she wanted to protect this girl in front of her.

"I know that it's not really my business and you can do whatever you want to but I just want to give you the advise to wait until you're ready." Brooke nodded and was speechless. It was so awkward hearing that out of the mouth of your boyfriend's mother.

xxxxxxxx

After a while Karen and Brooke came out of the room and Lucas looked at his girlfriend who still looked like a little child, "Ok. We had a good talk but I want you to know again, that it was not okay what you did. I will set some rules at home. No sleeping over any more and the door has to be open when you two are together."

"What?", Lucas looked from Keith to Karen in shock. Normally his parents were quite understanding and Brooke was not the first girl that had slept over.

"Don't look so shocked Lucas. I know that you two have desires. You are almost nineteen but Brooke is still sixteen."

"Oh god mom. Would you please stop?", Lucas could not believe it. Normally his parents weren't that old-schooled. What was happening right now? Yes, it had not been right to be naked at school but if some idiot had not stolen their clothes they would not have been caught at all. He wished to know who it had been to kick the shit out of that ass.

"No, I won't. I cannot forbid you to sleep at Brooke's but I consider talking to your parents Brooke."

Brooke looked shocked at Karen. Her father would kill her. They did not know anything about Lucas and the school incident at the moment. She would be grounded forever.

"Please don't Karen. My...um...dad does not know that I have Lucas as my ...um...well..boyfriend.", Brooke stuttered and tried to suppress her tears. Sometimes she was even afraid of her father. She remembered how he had reacted when he had known about her sister and Cooper.

Karen nodded and continued, "I talked to Whitey and you two must come to the competition because Keith and I will supervise you and I don't like the idea of having you two alone at Tree Hill. Brooke, you are still a minor. I don't want you out there with the others after your curfew, your room will be next to mine and I will check on you for a few times. Do you understand me?"

Brooke looked shocked at Karen. She felt like in prison, "Yes, I do.", she whispered and looked at the ground.

"Okay, this is it for now. But don't think that this is over. I had to talk for a long time to Whitey to convince him to take you two with him.", Karen said angrily "You can walk Brooke home now."

Lucas and Brooke stood up and went out of the room. They did not see Keith and Karen laughing at each other, "She looked so small Keith. I almost had to burst out into laughing." Keith kissed his wife softly.

"You are a mean."

Lucas took his arm around Brooke who looked a little sad, "I thought she liked me.", Brooke whined and Lucas laughed.

"Oh trust me, she does. That's her way of showing. It will be all right Brooke. My folks will forget about it." Brooke nodded but still looked very sad.

xxxxxxxx

"I cannot believe that we got caught. And what if Whitey will call my parents Lucas? They will...they...", Brooke started to sob; it was too much and she knew that Dan would be so mad at her and then there would be no chance of seeing Lucas again for a while. He would ground her forever.

"Shhh...calm down pretty girl. There will be a solution. My mom won't call your folks. It was just a threat and...and...we could talk to Whitey again."

Both of them jumped up when they heard Whitey behind them "You're talking about me?"

Brooke wiped her tears and both of them looked confused at their coach and blushed. What was he doing here? "Miss Scott and Mr. Roe. I can see that you cannot keep your hands off each other. I could not reach your father, so I wanted to talk to him in person. About you and your brother." Brooke's eyes widened.

"Please coach, I...please don't tell them anything. I promise we will never do it again.", Brooke pleaded and Whitey stayed mute for a while but then nodded.

"I won't tell anything. But if this happens again Miss Scott, you two will be in a lot of troubles. And the both of you are grounded for the next month..."

Brooke interrupted him, "A month? That's not really faii...", but she stopped when she saw the look on Whitey's face "Um...yeah. Of course that's fair. Thank you for not telling anything."

Whitey nodded and then walked over to Brooke's house with Brooke. Lucas walked back because he did not want to meet Dan. Dan still had no clue that his youngest daughter was dating him and he was just waiting for this moment to arrive that Dan Scott would yell the shit out of him.

"Oh. Whitey. My pleasure, what are you doing here?", Dan opened the door and saw his daughter standing behind the coach.

"Well, well. Dan Scott. No need to lie. I am just here to tell you that there will be some scouts during the competition and that they were talking about your son.", Whitey turned around and then looked at Brooke. Brooke immediately blushed a little when he started talking about her, "And that your youngest daughter misbehaved at school and got detention for a whole month."

Brooke could not believe it. Why was Whitey telling it to Dan, now he definitely would be mad at her and questioning her all the time.

"What did she do?", Dan asked shocked and looked a little mad at his youngest daughter.

"Well, it's not my place to tell you that.", Whitey answered and went down the stairs again but turned around one time, "And Miss Scott. Remember, you are still a minor. So I need a signature from your daddy.", he looked at Dan. He did not really like Dan and he remembered the times when he had been his coach.

xxxxxxx

"Come inside and sit down on the couch.", Dan said harshly and Brooke nodded. She had to think of a lie as fast as possible and when she looked into her dad's mad eyes, she shivered a little.

"What did you do this time?", he asked calmly but Brooke could tell that he was furious at her.

"Okay, look. It's nothing bad. I just skipped a day because there was this new movie in the theatre and I wanted to see it right away.", she lied but thought that that was not her best lie. Dan looked at her for a moment and did not say anything.

"And you want me to believe that you get detention for a month because of skipping?"

Brooke nodded and kept on lying, "Well, a teacher caught me and she does not really like me and..."

Dan interrupted her and stood up, "I won't sign the paper. You stay at home with me."

"What?", Brooke went after him and could not believe his reaction, "Dad. It's the competition and I need to go." Fortunately her big sister Rachel came downstairs and was not in a good mood either.

"You have to let her go dad. Otherwise my choreography won't work and it'll be your fault.", she was fuming and looking mad from Dan to Brooke. She could not believe that her baby sister had managed to make so much drama lately. Dan hesitated a moment but then answered "You can go, but if you get into trouble again, you'll be grounded forever. Do you understand me young miss?"

Brooke smiled and nodded, "Yup. I do understand you."

"Thanks dad.", Rachel answered and pulled Brooke up into her room, "I just saved your ass. So how did it go with Karen and Keith?"

"Well, they were really, really mad at us and we aren't allowed to stay in one room with closed doors and no sleepover any more. Jeez Rach, it was so embarrassing. Karen even asked me whether I am still a virgin."

"What did you say?", Rachel sat down on her bed.

"Well, the truth."

"Oh, that you are fucking every living man that is bigger than you and knows how to make you moan.", Rachel laughed at the look of Brooke's face.

"I think you're talking about yourself.", immediately the pillow went into her face.

"Okay. So, I want you to show me the routine again. Last time I checked your arms were wrong and I cannot accept that. You're on top of the pyramid and many people will look at you. It has to be perfect."

Brooke rolled her eyes and went out of Rachel's room. Her sister was always the devil in person when it came to a competition. "I was talking to you.", Rachel went outside as well and took Brooke's arm and wanted to pull her into her room again but Brooke protested.

"I am not in the mood now. So, leave me alone and I know every step."

"If you don't come in right now, I will tell dad the whole truth.", Rachel threatened but Brooke just laughed.

"Yeah right. You know that if you tell him, I won't be allowed to come to the competition and that'll be your worst nightmare sister because believe it or not, the team will definitely loose without me."

Rachel hesitated a moment but then bitched back, "Well, I am not dumb. I will tell him afterwards."

Brooke looked shocked at her sister for a moment but then went inside her room. The next hours one could hear them bitching at each other and Brooke whining that her whole body hurt but Rachel showed no mercy.

xxxxxxxx

Brooke lay totally exhausted on her bed. Rachel had made her jump up and down for three hours and now her whole body was aching. When her phone rang she moaned because she had to move a little.

"Hey pretty girl.", her face lightened up immediately.

"Hey Broody.", she loved hearing his voice and felt a little sad that everything was so complicated between them.

"Wanna meet me in an hour at uncle Cooper's place? It's our last chance to meet alone before the competition. I bet mom will handcuff you to herself.", Brooke laughed at this comment.

"Of course. But I have to shower first because my stupid sister made me jump up and down for the last three hours and now my whole body is in pain."

"Oh, then I think I have to kiss your pain away. How about you shower here? I like watching you.", he really loved her body and wanted to feel her right now "Just don't shower and we meet there right now. Okay?"

Brooke hesitated a moment but then nodded "Okay. I am on my way."

When she arrived at apartment, Lucas was already sitting in front of it "My uncle is away today, so we have the whole apartment for us." Brooke walked over to him and hugged him tight.

"Great. But I really need to shower. I smell like a boy.", Lucas laughed at this comment.  
"You do not. I would never do this to a boy.", he kissed her on the lips softly and then went down her neck.

"Oh, but you would do it to other girls?", Brooke teased him and he raised an eyebrow.

"I will show you that you're the only one for me.", he took her into his arms and into the bathroom. When Brooke wanted to undress, he took her hands and whispered into her ears

"You are not allowed to undress by yourself. It's my turn.", he went to her shirt and pulled it over her head. He was doing everything in slow motion and left kisses on her neck and stomach. Finally he opened her short and pulled them down until she was standing only in her underwear in front of him.

"Why am I the only one half naked?", Brooke nibbled at his earlobe; of course she wanted him naked as well. He immediately took off his shirt and showed his perfect body. "I like that view."

She opened his pants and pulled it down as well, "Well, now I am more naked that you are.", he opened her bra and threw it on the ground. Finally they were totally naked and went under the shower.

"My whole body aches.", Brooke whined when she tried to wash her hair.  
"Let me do it.", he took the soap and started washing her hair "you need soap here.", he started to massage her stomach "and here.", he went to her breasts and loved hearing her moan a little. Her nipples immediately hardened from his touch. He absolutely loved that. "And you need to be washed here.", he went with his hands between her legs and started massaging her a little.

"Broody. Your uncle is really away, right? I don't want to get caught again.", Lucas smiled down at her and started kissing her neck and bit it a little.

"He's not here. But do you know what really turns me on?"

Brooke turned around when he took his hands away and just looked down with a grin on his face.

"Do I really want to know?", she grinned back and he opened the shower, took her into his arms and toweled her softly.

"I can't get the image out of my mind with you and the vibrator.", Lucas whispered into her ears and could see her blushing immediately. She slapped him softly and hid her head behind her hands.

"I did not use that...that thing.", she said back; she wanted to forget that embarrassing situation.

"I know. But one day I wanna see you using it.", he whispered into her ear again and started to nibble at it.

"You pervert.", she said back and screamed in shock when he took her into his arms and ran into the next room and laid her down on the bed. She looked around and could see an underpant that belonged to her sister.

"Don't you think it's a little gross that my sister and your uncle probably had sex in here every minute?" Lucas shook his head and opened a drawer.

"I don't care where we are, when I see you.", he looked her up and down. Her body was perfect and then he took out some stuff.

"What is this?", Brooke asked curiously and went over to him. Her mouth stayed open when she saw all the stuff.

"Well, your sister and my uncle sure know how to play adventurous games." Brooke could not believe what she was seeing. There was every sex toy that possible existed in this drawer. She took out something that looked like a vibrator that belonged to a dinosaur.

"Please don't tell me that you think that...this is erotic?"

Lucas looked at the "thing" and took it back into the drawer, "No, not everything but I am looking for..." Brooke widened her eyes.

"Broody, I won't use anything that my sister used and eww...I cannot believe that you even think of using anything like that."

Lucas laughed at her rambling and then smiled "found it.", he showed her a blindfold and a handcuff.

"We are not even having sex and you...", but she could not continue her sentence because Lucas kissed her on the mouth to stop her.

"I've found this as well.", he showed her a book and she could not really believe him.

"Really? How to pleasure your girl without having sex?", she read the title and blushed immediately. Of course they had done a lot lately and she knew that sooner or later they would have sex but now Lucas amazed her.

"But...", she wanted to protest but he took the blindfold over her head.

"No Lucas. I don't feel comfortable like this.", Lucas looked a little confused at her. He definitely wanted her to relax and did not want to push her into anything. But they had been testing around a lot lately and he had thought that Brooke would be fine with it but suddenly he saw a shy version of Brooke.

"I am not going to hurt you pretty girl. I think it's just...fun. You know. But if you don't want to, it's okay.", he took off her blindfold and put everything back into the drawer and then they started making out. They lay down on the bed and fooled around.

"Oh jeez. Get the book and the blindfold and the handcuff.", she held up her hands and smiled at him.

Lucas looked down at her "are you sure?"

"Ask again and I change my mind.", he jumped up immediately and handcuffed her hands above her head to the bed.

"Oh, I like seeing you like that. You are my prison girl.", he kissed her nose and then blindfolded her.

"Where are you?", Brooke asked after a while and he just went through her hair.

"One sec. I have to read exactly how I am going to make you scream as loud as possible.", he looked at the page and then started massaging her whole body.

"That's perfect Broody.", she whispered and was totally relaxed. But suddenly he went between her legs. He pushed them open a little and started massaging her.  
"Oh god...Shit...fuck. What are you doing?", he had never touched her in this way and her whole body seemed to react to it.

But then he stopped. "Why did you stop?", she asked frustrated and he laughed at her whining and started massaging her breasts.

"Patience is a virtue.", he whispered into her ear and went up and down her body with his fingers. It tickled a little but showed the reaction he wanted to see. Brooke was nibbling on her lip. She wanted to touch him again but she was still handcuffed.

A loud scream went out of her mouth, when he used his fingers again and entered two. This time he did not stop and after a little while Brooke was screaming in pleasure.

"I am coming Broody. I am coming. Just...aaaaaaaaaa.", Lucas had never heard her screaming that loud and finally went with his mouth between her legs. Her orgasm did not seem to end and after a while she lay totally exhausted on the bed.

"Are you okay?", Lucas looked up at her and took off her blindfold. She was breathing heavily and smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah. I am but I need to shower again.", she whispered and he jumped up.

"I have a better idea.", he went out of the room and came back with a wet washcloth. "I wash you clean.", he started washing her whole body while she was still handcuffed to the bed.

"Could you free me?", she asked when he was finished and nodded but suddenly his head turned red and you could see panic on his face.

"What is it Broody?", Brooke asked confused when he ran to the drawer and searched for something.

"Um...I think we have a little problem.", he whispered.

"No, don't tell me that we don't have a key?", Brooke's voice got very high and she tried to get out of the handcuffs but did not manage. "Shit. I know where it is."

Lucas looked stunned at her.

"Rachel has got that necklace with a key. I always thought that it was a key for...I don't know for something special but not for stupid handcuffs."

"Oh. How are we supposed to get it?", Lucas asked a little confused.

"Lucas. You handcuffed me to the bed. I cannot do anything?"

"Okay, don't panic.", he went through his hair. "Okay, I need to get the key. Where is your sister now?"

"She's at home but there is no way you leave me alone naked and handcuffed to your uncle's bed.", Brooke started to panic "why is this always happening to us? I cannot believe it."

"But Brooke. How am I supposed to get the key without leaving the house? I cannot ask your sister to come over, right?"

Brooke looked at him for a moment and thought of Rachel's face when she would see her like that. Rachel would tease her with it for the rest of her life and that's the least she wanted.

"Fine, go and get the key. Call Rachel and then...I don't know, just get it. But please dress me."

Lucas smiled down at his naked girlfriend and then took her pants and pulled it over her legs and her short as well. He lay her bra just over her breast but could not pull her shirt over her head because of the handcuffs.

"Okay, that'll do. If someone comes, you'll be dressed.", Lucas whispered more to himself but Brooke immediately answered.

"What? Nobody comes. I don't want anyone to see me like this."

Suddenly they heard the door getting closed and looked shocked at each other.

"Yeah. I missed you like hell.", Lucas heard Cooper saying to Rachel. He knew what they were about to do and jumped out of the room and said "Hey."

Rachel immediately jumped down off Cooper's lap and pulled her shirt in front of her to cover her breasts.

"Lucas.", she screamed and looked shocked at him.

"Um...yeah. Hi. I was just in the neighborhood and...well...thought of saying hi.", he lied and could see the necklace. He needed to get it.

"Well hi. Now you can go nephew.", Cooper emphasized but Lucas pretended not to understand his message.

"Oh, I've missed you uncle. I would love to stay a little.", he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Cooper and Rachel could not believe that he was so insensitive and dressed fully again.

xxxxxx

Meanwhile Brooke was lying on the bed and rolled her eyes. She could not believe that this was happening. Again.

xxxxxxx

Haley and Nathan were walking around in the park, "I am so happy that you and Brooke finally aren't bitching at each other all the time.", he took his arms around her and looked down at his girlfriend. This woman amazed him everyday and he knew that he would marry her some day and would have a little boy and a girl with her. He just knew it and it felt right.

"Yeah. I should have believed you. Brooke is not the person she appears to be at school. Not always.", Haley kissed him softly and then smiled up at him, "but you still don't like Brooke and Lucas as a pair, right?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. Haley told him almost every second that Lucas was a good guy and nice to Brooke and that he should give him a chance.

"Well...he...", but Haley did not let him finish,

"Great because I thought of spending the day with them. I miss my best friend and you miss your sister.", she took out her phone before he could protest and dialed Lucas' number.

"Hey best friend. Where are you?"

"At Cooper's with Rachel and him.", Lucas answered.

"Great. Nathan and I are just some minutes away.", she hung up the phone before Lucas could even answer her.

"You are a meanie.", Nathan looked furious at her.

"Well, I think you have to start getting used to the fact that Lucas is your sister's boyfriend. Although they don't say it officially, they are. And you cannot handcuff Brooke to you forever."

"I don't handcuff her to me.", Nathan bitched back, "She's my little sister and I don't want any boy to touch her.", even the thought of it made him shiver.

"Hey look. That's Peyton and Jake.", Peyton and Jake were walking arm in arm and eating ice-cream.

"Hey", they greeted them "what are you doing?"

"Just hanging out and walking to Lucas' uncle. He's there too and we thought of spending some time together.", Haley answered, "How about you come too?"

Jake and Peyton looked at each other but then nodded "Why not."

They saw the apartment when suddenly someone called Haley's name. Haley turned around and saw her big sister coming towards them with Clay. "Hey sis. You forgot your key."

"Oh thanks. Why are you here? I thought you wanted to make a trip to the beach?", Haley asked confused. She was happy that her sister was finally that happy with a man.

"I am not in the beach-mood today. So we are just walking around a little."

"Well, then come and join us. We just wanted to hang out a little at Cooper's.", Quinn looked at Clay who shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, why not."

The six of them rang the bell and looked up at Lucas' shocked face, "What...what are you all doing here?"

"We just wanted to hang out a little if that's okay?", Haley asked a little confused. She could tell that Lucas did not feel comfortable.

"Hey bro.", Rachel came to the door, "Of course you can. Come in. Lucas was already annoying us."

They went into the living room. "How about pizza and some games?", Cooper suggested and everybody nodded.

"Where's Brooke?", Cooper finally asked when he looked into the round. He looked from Rachel to Nathan and finally to Lucas. Of course Brooke should not miss their spontaneous meeting.

"I don't know. I think she's at home.", Lucas lied and looked for a solution to get out of this mess.

"I just call her.", Rachel jumped up but Lucas immediately flinched.

"No...she...", but it was to late. Nathan called her and the eight people looked to the next room when they heard her phone ringing. Why was her phone at Cooper's house?

xxxxxxxx


	16. The necklaces

The eight of them looked confused to the room where they heard Brooke's phone ringing while Nathan was calling her. Brooke bit her own lip and hoped that no one would come into the room. She had heard that all of her friends were inside the apartment and she definitely did not want any of them seeing her like this. "Shit", she mumbled and tried to get free but there was no use: The handcuffs were locked and she desperately needed the key.

Lucas saw Rachel's necklace and wanted to get it but of course he had to distract his friends from the room. He jumped up, "Oh there it is. Brooke thought she had lost her phone", he went into the room and closed the door behind him. Of course they were suspicious and looked at each other with a confused look.

xxxxxxxx

"Why are they out there Lucas? They must not see me. Damn it.", Brooke cursed and felt very uncomfortable, "Don't let anyone come inside this room and get the damn key."

"Yeah I am trying. I am trying. But it's a long necklace Brooke. How am I supposed to get that without touching your sister's boobs?"

"I really don't care at the moment. Just get it.", Brooke said back a little pissed and he nodded and went outside.

xxxxxx

"How about twister?", he suggested and hoped that he would get the key in this way.

"Rachel against Lucas.", Cooper said a little later and everybody looked down at them while they stood on their hands and feet. Lucas saw the key in front of him but there was really no other way than touching her boobs in the process. He took a deep breath and wanted to catch it but Rachel stood up to place her hand on a different color. Therefore Lucas could not catch his balance and fell to the floor with his face first.

"I won.", Rachel cheered and went to the door when the pizza guy arrived. "Pizza is here.", she yelled and sat down in the kitchen with all of them. Cooper found it a little strange that Lucas wanted to sit besides Rachel all the time and that he stared at her boobs. So Cooper took his hands on Rachel's boob and squeezed it, which made her jump up in surprise.

"Cooper.", she whispered and laughed at him but he was looking at his nephew who was still staring at his girlfriend's boobs.

"Um Lucas..", Lucas looked up at him and then blushed a little. He had not really stared at her boobs but at the necklace and thought of a way to get it. He did not realize that Quinn was going to the toilet.

xxxxxx

Quinn did not know where the toilet was and opened a room and could not believe what she was seeing. Brooke was handcuffed to the bed. Her arms were above her and she wore nothing else than her underpants. Her bra was lying on the ground.

"Oh my god.", Brooke closed her eyes and blushed into the deepest red while Quinn on the other hand burst out into laughing and closed the door behind her.

"Could you tell me why you are handcuffed to Cooper's bed?", Quinn sat down on the bed and just looked down at her young friend who took a deep breath and then started to talk.

"Lucas had this stupid idea and we need the key but Rachel has it. It's on her necklace."

"Oh ok.", Quinn could not help but laugh at the sight, "Nice boobs."

Brooke blushed again and knew that she could not do anything, "It's not funny Quinn." Of course Quinn had seen her naked in the past under the shower after the training but never in such a situation.  
"I get Rachel.", Quinn went out of the room and did not listen to Brooke's protests. She went to the toilet and then to Rachel and told her to come with her, "Okay. Don't freak out. But your little sister is handcuffed to the bed in this room. Half naked.", Quinn smiled at her old friend and raised an eyebrow, "Remember the old times?"

Rachel grinned back at Quinn and clapped her hands in joy. When they were younger they had always played pranks on others and loved it. Rachel immediately went into the kitchen and got something out of the refrigerator and a pencil and a camera. Then they opened the door.

"Well, well. If this isn't my sweet little sister. Did you handcuff yourself to the bed?", Rachel grinned down at her and took of the necklace, "Are you looking for this?"

Brooke knew that Rachel would react this way and rolled her eyes, "Just unlock it okay."

"Oh, I don't think you are in the position to tell me what to do, right?", Rachel laughed again and held the key in front of Brooke's eyes, so that it was even touching her nose.  
"I hate you both.", Brooke said to Rachel and Quinn who just laughed down at her. They found it quite amusing.

"Remember when you painted my face at night?", Rachel sat down on the bed and started to draw an elephant on Brooke's naked stomach.

"No stop. That tickles.", Brooke tried to get free but in the mean time she could not yell. She did not want all of them to see her like this.

"Okay, here is the deal. You practice the whole night today and you help me win this damn competition and I will free you."

"Fine. Just unlock your stupid handcuff.", Rachel nodded and took the key but it did not work. She looked at the handcuff again and then realized it.

"What? Why doesn't it work?", Brooke panicked and looked at her sister who smiled down at her and pinched her nose.

"It's Cooper's"

"What do you mean it's Cooper's?"

"We have two handcuffs. This is Cooper's and he got the key around his neck."

"I cannot believe it. Why do you even have those stupid keys around your necks? You have nothing else than sex thoughts in your brain.", Brooke cursed but then looked up at her sister who smiled down at her.

"Oh do I?", she took the chocolate cream and opened it, "I am not the one handcuffed to the bed half naked.", she held the chocolate cream in front of Brooke's face.

"Don't you dare Rachel."

"Dare what?", she pretended not to know and then took a finger inside the chocolate cream and added another. Finally her whole hand was covered in chocolate cream. "Oh no. I don't like that.", she looked at her hand and grinned at Brooke.

"I swear to god Rachel, if you do this now, you will regret that."

But Rachel did not listen and took her hand on her baby sister's face. "Nooooo. Stop.", Brooke screamed but she showed no mercy and had to laugh out loud when Brooke's face was covered in chocolate cream.

"I hate you."

"No you don't. Let's get the key."

xxxxxxx

Rachel went outside and talked into Cooper's ear. He looked shocked up at her with a grin and she nodded grinning back. "Haley, Peyton. We need to talk to you. Boys you stay here. We have a surprise." Lucas looked after them and thought of a plan.

"What is it?", Peyton asked curiously.

"This is it.", Peyton and Haley's mouths stood open when they saw Brooke and finally they burst out into laughing fits.

"Is this B. Davis? My very best friend?", Peyton teased her and tickled her soft spot.

"Stooooop.", Brooke laughed but her friends were merciless. She could not believe that they were making fun of her but all of them knew that Brooke would probably be even worse when someone of them was in the same situation.

"How about we make a tickle attack? All of us?", Rachel suggested.

"No. Don't you dare.", Brooke kicked Rachel with her leg.

"False move sister", Rachel said and took hold of one of her leg while Haley took the other one and Quinn and Peyton went under her arms.

"She is ticklish even if we don't tickle her. You just have to pretend to do, right B. Davis? Tickle. Tickle. Tickle.", Peyton did not touch Brooke's skin but nevertheless it tickled and she had to laugh.

"Stop it. I hate you all."

"Oh but we love you Brookie.", Quin squeezed her cheek and was glad that they had closed the door because Brooke could not be quiet when they started tickling her.

"Nooooo. Stop.", they looked down at her and stopped for a moment.  
"So you two wanted to have your first time in Cooper's bed?", Rachel asked disgusted and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"No, we did not. Just unlock me now.", she was getting mad and kicked Rachel again. But Rachel looked mad down at her and jumped on her stomach. The others knew that Rachel would not free her that fast and felt a little pity with Brooke.

"Okay, I unlock you if you wash my car and gimme back Mr. Blueberry."

"No way. You gave him to me.", Brooke looked up at her sister and hated it that her arms were handcuffed over her and she could not do anything.

"You are still fighting over Mr. Blueberry?", Peyton smiled and Rachel and Brooke looked mad at her.

"Who is that?", Haley asked confused.

"It's a teddy bear that belonged to Rachel but she gave it to Brooke when she realized that she was too old for it but two days later she wanted it back but there was no way that Brooke would give him back."

Quinn and Haley had to laugh at the imagination of the two Queens of high school cuddling with a teddy bear.

"So, you give him back to me?", Rachel raised and eyebrow but Brooke shook her head. Immediately she started tickling her merciless under her arms while she was still sitting on her stomach.

"Noooooooooooooooooo.", Brooke screamed and could not do anything.

She did not let go off her for a while but finally Rachel unlocked her with a smile on her face. She could see how exhausted Brooke was and let her be. Brooke stayed on the bed, totally exhausted from their torture and breathed heavily.

"Get dressed and come out.", Rachel kissed her cheek.

"We love you.", Peyton squeezed her hand and Quinn and Haley went through her hair while she still looked totally exhausted from the tickling. Finally she got dressed and went outside. Rachel had explained to the boys that Brooke just came and that she was the surprise.

xxxxxxxx

"Why do you have chocolate in your face?", Nathan asked confused when he saw his little sister who looked mad at her big sister and slumped down the couch. At least the boys had not seen her half naked.

xxxxxxxx

Quinn, Haley, Rachel, Peyton and Brooke were walking home while the men stayed at Cooper's to play playstation. They did not really wanted to join that and decided to go home and just do something else. "Brooke. Did you do your homework?", Haley asked Brooke with a soft smile and knew that the answer was no when Brooke hit her own head.

"I am sorry tutor girl. I just forgot it.", it was nice to see them interacting without screaming and shouting at each other. But nevertheless Haley had to be strict and told her to come with her.  
"Don't wear her out. She needs to practice the whole night.", Rachel immediately answered and made Brooke roll her eyes to that comment.

So Brooke went with the sisters, Haley and Quinn, to their house and was not really looking forward to spending the next hours with tutoring. "Okay Brooke. How about you just do your homework now and if you have a question you ask me and then we continue the tutoring. Brooke nodded and focused on the homework but could not concentrate.

"That's so boring.", she whined after a while and Haley looked at her in disbelief.

"You did not write one sentence Brooke.", she pointed at the empty paper and raised an eyebrow.

"I know. But I cannot stop thinking of Lucas.", Brooke revealed with a smile on her face.

"Haleeeeey.", Quinn screamed upstairs and when Haley did not react she ran into her room "Mom is on the phone. She wants to talk to you." Haley nodded and stood up and pointed at Brooke again.

"You do your homework.", Brooke leaned back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling. Sometimes she was just not in the mood to work and had other things in mind.

"So Brooke. Half naked and handcuffed to a bed huh?", Quinn sat down in front of her with a big smile on her face. Brooke immediately blushed and slapped her softly.

"I want all of you to stop talking about it...it was...it was just...", she started to stutter when she did not really know what to say. She felt her face blushing again.

"Jeez. You are sweet when you stutter. No wonder Lucas fell for you.", Quinn laughed and looked at the younger girl in front of her, "So, did you two have sex yet?"

Brooke shook her head and took the pencil into her hand again to continue writing but Quinn took it away, "Stop pretending to do your homework. I am not here to tutor you but want to talk to you." Brooke looked puzzled at her.

"About what?", she asked and received a soft slap on her head.

"About sex, duh!"

"Well, I cannot really tell you anything about sex because I did not have any yet.", Quinn rolled her eyes and took Brooke's hand and pulled her into another room and pushed her onto the bed.

"I know you did not have it yet but it's close, right? I mean you and Lucas are thinking about it?", Quinn remembered how excited she had been with her first boyfriend and all of the thoughts that had been in her head.

Brooke took a deep breath and nodded, "Well yes. I mean we do anything that comes...umm...you know before the sex."

"You mean heavy petting, licking, blow job and fingering and so on?", Brooke looked shocked at Quinn and her face immediately showed her embarrassment. She was not used talking about that stuff so openly. Of course she talked to her sister and Rachel definitely did not have a problem talking about every detail but it was different with Quinn. She did not expect her to name everything.

"Brooke. It's normal. I do everything with Clay too and sex of course. So are you afraid?", Quinn really wanted to help Brooke a little.

"Yes, a little. I mean I really trust Lucas and...I know he would never hurt me but...but everybody says that it hurts that much for the first time and what if I am a total looser in bed? I mean he is not a virgin and he can compare me to other girls. It's...it scares the shit out of me."

Quinn took Brooke's hand and squeezed it a little, "First of all, Lucas will not compare you. And no one is perfect. Maybe your first time will not be the best sex you'll ever have but after that you will have lots of sex and learn new positions and ways how to pleasure each others."

At first Brooke felt a little uncomfortable but now it helped that Quinn was so honest. "My first time hurt a bit as well but I was with a boyfriend whom I trusted and you just have to tell Lucas when it hurts too much. And the pain will go away."

Brooke nodded and took a deep breath, "But I am not sure whether I am ready or not. I mean it's not a big deal, right? It's just sex. But...but...what if he hates it? I know I am good with...um...you know heavy petting but...but I don't know what to do when it comes to sex."

Quinn smiled softly at Brooke and took her arm around her, "Nobody expects you to know it. And even if you know everything in theory it's totally different in praxis. But like I said. Lucas would not hurt or pressure you into anything. So just wait until you think you are ready and if you're not, then don't do it."

"Yeah. But I don't want him to wait that long till I am ready.", Brooke admitted and looked up at Haley who entered the room.

"Till you're ready for what?", Haley asked curiously and sat down in front of them.

"Um...", Brooke started to stutter again.

"Oh sextheme?", Haley looked at Quinn who nodded, "Do you want to have sex with him soon?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders, "Sometimes yes, sometimes no. I mean not no but then I am afraid of...jeez...I don't even know of what. But...I really want to feel him...um...inside...you know." Haley nodded. It was weird talking to the Brooke Davis about sex and seeing her that shy and actually being the one giving her advice.

"Yeah. I totally get that. It was the same with Nathan.", Brooke immediately held her hands over her ears.

"Please don't tell me anything you two did. It's enough to hear you two moaning.", Haley slapped her playfully and rolled her eyes.

"What I meant to say is that I was nervous as well but I trusted Nathan and he was very sweet and it only hurt for a second and then it was...", Haley stopped talking and had a huge smile on her face.

"Eeeeeew...stop smiling like that.", Brooke answered.

"What? Do you think I like hearing what my best friend and you do? I bet you two will be worse than we are. We never got caught naked in the shower AT SCHOOL!"

"What?", Quinn asked shocked and looked at Brooke in disbelief who hid her face behind her hands.

"Don't remind me of that.", Brooke whispered, "and even if I'll be ready, there won't be any place where we could have sex because Karen is going to watch me all the time now. I am not allowed to sleep at his place any more and she'll make me hate the competition because I won't be allowed to do anything."

xxxxxxx

The three of them talked for another hour until it was late and Brooke decided to go home. She was in her dreams when she suddenly heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and shrieked when someone bumped into her.

"Oh my god. You scared the shit out of me Broody.", Brooke held her heart and had to take a deep breath.

"I am sorry.", he kissed her forehead and took her hand and went into the woods.

"What are we doing?", she asked a little confused and pulled him back, "No not the wood Broody. There are spiders and...and creepy little other things and it's dark. What if a crazy person wants to hunt us?" Lucas looked down at her and realized that she meant every word she said. He burst out into laughing and went through her hair.

"What?", she pouted.

"You are so sweet when you're scared! Where is your car?", Lucas smirked down at her while she looked puzzled up at him.

"In front of my house.", Brooke answered and he immediately pulled her along and walked towards her house. The last few steps he ran to the car with her in her hand and took her purse into his hands and looked into it.

"What are you doing?", he opened the door and got into the driving seat and told her to sit down besides him. "No Lucas. I hate if someone drives my car.", she complained from the passenger's seat.

"I am not someone. I am your boyfriend and I drive better than you.", he smiled and drove to a parking spot where no one was.

Brooke smiled at the word boyfriend and bitched back, "You do not drive better than I do."

"Oh of course I do. I have more practice and you drive like a girl.", he stopped the car and looked at her mad face.

"What is that supposed to mean? I am a very good...", she could not end her sentence because he kissed her and went to the backseat. She looked back with a smirk on her face. "Are we going to do what I think we are going to do?"

"Well, you'll see.", he pulled her to the backseat and pushed her down and immediately started to kiss her neck. She went under his shirt and within some second Brooke lay naked under him. He pulled her legs over his shoulders and smiled down at her.

"Oh my god Lucas. I cannot believe what we are doing.", she moaned when he went between her legs and started sucking. Her feet were on her window and when he started to enter a finger she screamed in pleasure.

"Come for me baby.", he said while she bit her lip and caressed her breasts.

"Fuck...I am close...I...aaaaaaaaaaaaaa...", she screamed so loud that Lucas was glad that there were no other cars around them. He looked down at her and kissed her lip while they tried to change positions.

"My turn.", she smiled and went between his legs. It was not that easy because he was bigger than she was and the car was not the biggest. At first she only used her hand but then she took him into her mouth. It did not take long that he moaned in pleasure and that his orgasm hit him. "You are amazing Brooke Davis.", she lay naked on top of him and nodded.

"I know."

"I cannot wait to hear your scream when we have sex.", Lucas immediately felt that Brooke stiffened up at that comment. She did not dare to look at him but he took his hands around her head and made her look into his beautiful eyes.

"I did not say that to pressure you. We do it when you are ready and I'll wait, do you understand me. No pressure Brooke.", he could see the confusion in her eyes and she nodded softly.

"I think I am ready now.", she whispered and took a deep breath.

"Now? Here in the car?", he kissed her forehead while she nodded, "No way you'll loose your virginity in a car. And I see that you're not ready. Brooke, I don't want to have sex with you if you're only doing it because of me. There are other ways to...um...help my horniness and you definitely make me horny when I see you and I am more than satisfied with your skills.", she had to laugh at that comment and lay her head on his bare chest. They stayed like this for a while and it was nice feeling the other one that close without any clothes.


	17. Nathan and Lucas

**Hey everyone. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**AllsFari0527: I am happy that you like my story!**

**krissy1026: It's so good to hear that you love it!**

**SunloissProd.: Yeah, that was pretty mean of Rachel. But sometimes sisters are just mean LOL**

**dianehermans: Yeah, Lucas really cares about Brooke and does not want to rush into anything. There'll be a bit drama coming up.**

**JustLikeBrookeDavis: I am happy you liked this chapter. I try to add Quinn more! I am looking forward to your updates!**

xxxxxxxx

"I cannot believe that Whitey and Karen make me drive with them to the competition.", Brooke packed her bag and talked with Lucas on the phone.

"Trust me. I tried to convince my mom.", Lucas said back and packed his bag as well. Both of them did not really like the idea that Brooke would be supervised all the time. And Lucas knew his mom. If she said that she supervised Brooke, she would definitely do it. Even if that meant holding her hand all the time.

"Geez. I am not a baby and we won't jump on each other in a bus.", Brooke fumed and was not really looking forward to the competition at all. "Lucas?", she asked when Lucas did not answer her. "Luuucas!"

"Ah sorry. I just imagined us making out in the bus.", Lucas admitted with a grin on his face.

"Well, that will always just stay an imagination. I have to go down. My dad wants to have dinner with us all.", they said their goodbyes and finally Brooke went downstairs to her family. She could not believe who was sitting on the table as well. Immediately she felt the tears coming up a little. "Mom?", she whispered and fell into her arms when Deb opened them for her and tried not to sob. Of course she was sixteen and did not need her mom that much any more but nevertheless she missed her and found it horrible that Deb needed to be in rehab.

Deb kissed her forehead and smiled happily. She was still feeling guilty how she had treated her youngest daughter. Although the two of them had many fights in the household, they shared a special bond. "How is my little girl." Normally Brooke hated to be called this way but today she did not mind. Her mother was back and that was all that counted.

"I am good.", Brooke lied and sat down besides her mother, "How are you?"

"She's good.", Dan answered for Deb, "She is not back Brooke. She's just with us for today.", sometimes he feared that his little girl would get too hurt by her mother. He remembered how Deb had not accepted Brooke from the beginning.

xxxxx

_"This is your little sister. Brooke Penelope Scott.", Dan held his newborn in his arms and was very proud to show the beautiful baby girl to her big siblings._

_"She's so small.", Rachel said and touched her cheek._

_"Can she open her eyes?", Nathan asked curiously and wanted to open them by force but Dan took away his hands softly._

_"She's a baby. You have to be real careful with her.", he said proudly and smiled up at Deb. But Deb just walked into the living room and did not even want to hold Brooke in her arms. He knew that she did not want another child but he did not expect her to be that cold towards such a cutie._

_"Don't you want to hold her?", Dan asked Deb with a smile but Deb just shook her head and went over to the refrigerator._

_"I wanna hold her.", Rachel said proudly and pushed Nathan out of the way._

_"I wanna hold her first.", Nathan whined when Rachel held out her arms and Dan put the baby into it. Brooke immediately opened her eyes and looked a little at Rachel._

_"She likes you. You are her big sister now.", Dan said and could see that Rachel was very proud. She was not a big girl either but in this moment she felt like she was the biggest one ever._

_"I wanna hold her too. I wanna hold her too.", Nathan whined and pushed Rachel a little so that Brooke fell out of her arms and almost hit the floor. Fortunately Dan was fast enough._

_"Nathaniel. You have to be careful around your baby sister.", Dan screamed at Nathan who immediately looked guiltily to the ground and whined._

_"But I wanna hold her too.", Dan could see that Nathan was really excited and told him to sit down on the couch and then gave Brooke to him. He was so proud to be a big brother in this moment. He was too young to really understand what this meant but touched her little feet and laughed, "Daddy. She's so small."_

_"Yes. She'll grow but right now she's just a baby.", Dan was sad that Deb did not want to sit besides them. How could she not want to see how her kids reacted to the little newborn? He gave up hope when Deb did not even want to breastfeed her or hold the bottle. He was not the best father either and he knew that working sometimes meant too much to him but he tried his best and sat in a chair for hours while his youngest daughter cried at night._

xxxxx_  
_

"So kids. I want you to win that damn competition. You try your best. There is no explanation for loosing except of you did not do your best. Do you understand me?", the three teenagers rolled their eyes. Sometimes Dan could exaggerate with the competition stuff.

"Yes dad. We got it.", Nathan said and continued eating.

"Good. And you two-no fighting.", he knew how one of the competition had ended. Brooke and Rachel had come home totally bruised because they had gotten into a huge fight. He hated that his girls always fought that much.

"Whatever.", Rachel just mumbled and looked at Brooke. Both of them burst out into laughing. Sometimes only the two of them could understand their bond.

"Why do you drive in a car with Whitey and Karen?", Nathan asked after a while a little suspicious. Brooke immediately coughed and was not prepared for that answer. Of course her big brother should never know the real reason.

"Um…because…well…"

"Because she's under age.", Rachel helped her sister and smiled at Brooke's red face. She could not tell the real reason that Brooke had made out with Lucas in the shower. Nathan, Dan and probably even Deb would yell the shit out of her.

xxxxxxx

Brooke sat in the back of the car while Whitey drove and Karen talked to him. She felt very uncomfortable in there and did not say a word. Karen and Whitey smiled at each other and knew why Brooke was so calm. Of course it embarrassed her that both of them knew about her making out session with Lucas. "So Miss Davis. Will you behave?", Whitey asked and looked at her red face through the mirror.

"Um…yes…of course.", Brooke answered and hoped that they would not start a conversation about the shower-incident again.

"That's good. I don't want to see you in any men's shower again. Is that clear?", Whitey asked while Karen held back a laugh.

"Crystal clear.", Brooke mumbled and just wished to die.

xxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Theresa sat down besides Lucas. "He gorgeous.", she smiled at him and touched his leg.

"Hey.", he said back and looked a little helpless at Haley. Sometimes Theresa just flirted too much with him. He did not want to be rude but he went a little closer to the window to have a little gap between them.

"So, where is Brooke?", she asked innocent.

"Um…she drives with my mother.", he said honestly and then saw the smirk on her face.

"Oh. Poor little one. She's still a minor, right? But it does not have to do anything with the shower incident?", Lucas looked shocked at her fake innocent face.

"What shower incident?", Nathan asked curiously and immediately saw the panic on Lucas' face. "Dude? What did you do?"

"Nothing Nathan. Lucas and Brooke were just caught by Whitey showering naked in the men's dressing room.", Theresa blurted out and held a hand in front of her mouth, "Ooops."

Immediately Nathan jumped forward and took Lucas at his shirt. "You asshole.", he screamed and landed his first punch in his face. The driver stopped the bus immediately and was shocked to see the boys fighting.

"Stop it. Stop.", Haley tried to tear them apart but nothing worked. They were wrestling around in the bus. The bus driver looked a little helpless at them but was glad when Whitey went out of his car and ran into the bus and blew into his whistle.

"You two. Out here now.", Nathan and Lucas stood in front of him; both of them with a blue eye and listened to his sayings. "I will not allow such a behavior. You drive with me now."

"No sir. He does not. My sister won't get near to him any more.", Nathan fumed while Brooke leaned back against the seat in the car.

"Your brother is pretty protective, huh?", Karen smiled at the young girl who just nodded. Of course she was mad at both of them. Fighting in a bus. Lucas knew better.

"Nathan Scott. Do you want to be expelled from the team?", Whitey looked madly at him. Of course he did not want that, so he went into the car and just pushed Brooke to the window.

"No. Brooke sits between you two. I don't want my boy to get another black eye.", Karen looked madly at Nathan. Nathan wanted to talk back but he knew that it was better to shut up now and pulled Brooke to the middle. Lucas then went into the car and sat down on the other side.

"Asshole.", he mumbled. Karen could not believe that her son just said that and pointed his finger at him.

"Stop it Lucas or your mommy will kick your ass.", Nathan laughed and stopped talking when Karen pointed madly at him as well.

"Great. Just great.", Brooke said in the middle of them when Whitey started driving. All of them were calm for a while until Nathan could not pretend to be okay with the situation and started to scream at Brooke.

"Geez. Don't scream at me Nathan. You scared the shit out of me.", Brooke whined.

"I don't care. So you two showered in the men's room. Naked?", Nathan asked Brooke and could see the blush on her face.

"Nathan!", she whispered. She did not want to talk about that right now.

"Tell me."

"How do you think people shower. With clothes on?", Lucas mumbled back but did not look at him.

"Lucas!", Brooke just said even more embarrassed.

"You won't touch my little sister. Do you understand me.", Nathan pointed at Lucas. The grown-ups in the front were a little amused by the situation and just listened to their conversation.

"Too late. I already did.", Lucas said back and totally forgot that his mom was in the car.

"Lucas!", Brooke screamed in shock at him. She could not believe that her boyfriend just had said that to her brother. Of course this made Nathan even madder. He took his arm around his sister and pulled her a little towards him. Brooke immediately tried to get free but he had a strong grip. "God stop Nathan."

"Did you two have sex?", he looked down at Brooke and hoped that she would shake her head.

"Well, did you have sex with my best friend?", Lucas immediately mocked him.

"That's not the point.", Nathan said back, "Brooke is my sister and I won't let any idiot hurt her. Do you understand me?"

"I don't hurt her and she's old enough to make her own decisions."

"No, she's not. I am her big brother and I know what's best for her. I grew up with her and she does not need you.", finally Brooke managed to get out of his grip.

"Oh shut up Nathan.", Brooke said to him and left him speechless, "I may be your younger sister but I am not a baby any more. Lucas does not hurt me."

"Not now. But he will.", Nathan said again.

"I won't and to your information we did not have sex. Brooke wanted to loose her virginity but I was the one who told her to wait.", Lucas could not believe that she had just said that. Brooke turned around and looked shocked at him. How could Lucas tell that to her brother? "I am sorry.", he said to her and took her hand but Brooke immediately pulled hers out of it. Fortunately the car stopped. She crawled over her brother and out of it.

"You stop smothering me and you think about what you blurb out the next time.", she closed the door loudly and walked over to her friends that just came out of the bus. She did not want to deal with the two boys right now.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey captain's little sister. I am sorry that I told Nathan about the shower-incident.", Theresa smiled at Brooke. Lately Theresa was definitely going on her nerves. She was always flirting with Lucas and was a backstabbing bitch.

"You what?", Brooke asked shocked and when she wanted to tackle her to the ground, Rachel held her arms to the back and whispered into her ears.

"I swear to god, if you start a fight now Whitey will expel you from the squad but that won't be the worst punishment.", Brooke immediately looked madly at her big sister but calmed down a little.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas was sharing a room with Jake. It was half past ten and Peyton came into the room with a smile. "Hey. We are going to get out of this place and into a club.", she jumped onto Jake and kissed him wildly.

"Did you drink?", Jake already knew the answer. Competitions always meant drinking and having fun.

"Naaaah. Just a bit.", she went under his shirt and then heard Lucas coughing, "Oh. Sorry. So are you coming?"

Lucas shook his head. He did not want to go out without Brooke. Unfortunately Karen checked on Brooke almost every minute and there was no chance that Brooke could escape her room. "I'll stay here. Have fun."

"No you won't.", Peyton took his hand but then ran into the closet.

"Goodnight. Turn the lights out.", Whitey said to the boys and was happy that they finally showed reason. But when he closed the door, Peyton came out of it immediately.

"C'mon.", she took Jake's and Lucas's hands and dragged them outside. Haley, Nathan and the other team members were already waiting outside. Lucas and Nathan shared a mad look.  
"You don't start a fight.", Haley pointed at her best friend and boyfriend. The boys just nodded and went to the next club. Of course Haley wanted to stay in the hotel at first but Peyton pretty much convinced her to be more social. While everyone on the team was having a girl by his side, Lucas walked alone until Theresa came towards him and smiled up.

"Hey. Are you sad?", she pretended to worry but to be true she just wished to kiss those gorgeous lips. Sometimes Lucas was just too nice. Instead of pushing her away, he walked with her to the club and they talked about the competition and other stuff. Both of them even laughed when Tim looked at a woman with gigantic boobs. Finally all of them were in the club and enjoyed each other's presence.

"See. Now he's flirting with Theresa. He just uses my sister.", Nathan could not stop looking at Lucas and Theresa who were amongst the others. Haley just rolled her eyes. Sometimes boyfriends and brothers were just annoying and would not listen to any argument.

"Lucas is in love with your sister. He's not cheating on her and just because Theresa flirts with him does not mean that he does the same.", Haley looked at Lucas and Theresa and realized that maybe Lucas was really going a bit too far when Theresa hugged him happily and he did not shove her back immediately. Fortunately Rachel pushed Theresa away.

"Go and have fun with someone else.", Rachel said to her and Theresa just glared back and then walked over to Bevin. She would not start a fight with the captain. "What exactly do you think you are doing?"

"What?", Lucas asked annoyed. Another one of those older siblings that would annoy him.

"You and Theresa. Remember your girlfriend. Brooke. My baby sister? If you hurt her, I swear I'll…"

"Geez. Could you all just calm down. I am not going to hurt her okay? I miss her. I cannot stop thinking about her and I hate being apart from her. I wanna hold her in my arms right now and tell her how beautiful she is. I am not even enjoying any of this.", he took a shot and then looked at Rachel again. "In case you haven't noticed. I am in love with your little sister and even you or your stupid big brother won't change that. So…", suddenly Rachel jumped into his arms. She was overwhelmed by those words and realized how much Cooper and Lucas were alike.

"Thank you but don't break her heart.", she pointed at him and he smiled and nodded.

"Why is Rachel hugging him?", Nathan stood up but Haley took his hand and forced him to sit down again.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke was sleeping in her bed when she heard someone knocking on her window. She walked over to it slowly and opened it and almost screamed when a hand touched her face. "Oh my god Broody. What are you doing here?", she asked shocked. "You could die if you fall down."

"I won't fall.", he slurred and climbed into her room.

"Shit. If your mom…have you been drinking?", she panicked but he just held her tight. "Everything all right?"

"Brooke. I love you so much. I love you with every beat of my heart and you are the first person that makes me feel this way. It's scary and the best feeling ever in the mean time. I don't know why I fucked up. I don't know.", Brooke did not know what to say when Lucas started to cry.  
"What happened?", she stuttered feeling very vulnerable and looked up into his sad eyes.

"It did not mean anything. I swear. It did not mean anything."

"What…what did not…mean anything?", Brooke was afraid to hear the answer. She could already feel her heart beating faster and being in pain. "What did you do Broody?"

"I…I kissed Theresa.", Lucas admitted and his heart broke when he saw Brooke's face. She did not cry but she looked shocked up at him.

Sometimes things happen or people do things you would never expect them to do. And then you look at those people again and suddenly you see them differently.

"Please say something.", he whispered but Brooke did not know what to say at all. She was hurt. Deeply hurt.

"Please go.", Brooke said calmly.

"No…Brooke. I…"

"Please just go.", he finally nodded and let go of her and opened the door. He was shocked to see his mother standing in front of him. She was equally shocked to see her drunken son coming out of the room. She started to scream.

"Not now mom.", he whispered.

"Lucas Eugene Scott I will not…", she screamed but this time Lucas screamed back.

"Nooooot now.", she saw the tears falling down his face and looked shocked up at him. He walked into his room and could not believe how dumb he was. How could he break someone's heart like this? How could he kiss Theresa? He could not loose Brooke. He couldn't; he just loved her too much.

Karen looked into Brooke's room and saw the young girl sitting on the ground with her head between her legs. She went inside and closed the door. "Brooke?", she whispered. Brooke looked up at Karen with sad eyes and faked a smile.

"I am sorry. I did not tell him to come into my room.", Brooke tried to suppress her tears. Karen believed her and took her hands on her shoulder.  
"Everything all right?"

"Yes. Everything is all right.", Brooke whispered and then the tears started to fall down. Karen sat down besides her and took her arms around her. She could feel that Brooke felt uncomfortable in this situation but obviously the young girl was hurt and her son was the reason for it. "I am not lovable. I am just not lovable.", Brooke cried into her hands and none of Karen's words could get this thought out of her mind. Her mother did not love her, her father was gone most of the time and now her boyfriend cheated on her.

xxxxxxxxx

Any thoughts? Suggestions? Disappointed? Want more?

;0)


	18. Why did you cheat on me?

I am sorry that my updates are not that fast any more. I have to do so much lately that I have no time to write. I really try my best and I hope some of you are still reading this story!

So here it goes...

xxxxxxxxxx

Brooke walked out of her room and the first person she saw was Theresa. She did not really know whether she should cry or attack her. Her body told her that the second option would be the best, so she lunged forward and tackled her to the ground without any mercy.  
"What the fuck?", Theresa screamed at her and tried to avoid Brooke's punches; but Brooke was used to fighting due to her older sister Rachel. They fought almost every day and as the youngest in the family you had to learn some tricks to defend yourself properly. "Ouch that hurts. Get off me you bitch.", Theresa screamed madly and managed to punch Brooke back right into her face. That would definitely leave a blue eye.

"Brooke. Are you crazy?", Peyton and Haley ran towards them and tore them apart.

"What is wrong with you?", Theresa jumped up and looked shocked at Brooke. She had no clue why Brooke was attacking her and tried to get her hair in the right place.

"You kissed my boyfriend you bitch.", Brooke wanted to grab her again but Peyton had a tough grip on her best friend and did not intend to let her go.

"Well in that case he's not your boyfriend any more right and free?", Theresa laughed at Brooke who obviously had troubles keeping the tears inside.

"Theresa fuck off.", Peyton immediately answered and finally Theresa left with a mad face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?", this time Rachel came towards Brooke and could not believe that her little sister was making such a scene again. She had promised to behave and help her win this competition. It meant a lot to her and fighting was not an option.

"Leave me alone.", Brooke got out of her friend's grip and walked back into her room very madly. She closed the door very loudly and did not care that Whitey or Karen would probably hear that too.

Rachel stormed after her immediately. She was definitely in a lousy mood as well and did not care for her sister's feelings right now. So she opened the door again and was pushed outside again by Brooke. "I said get out. Leave me alone.", Brooke tried to close the door but Rachel had her foot in the middle.

"What happened?", Nathan was standing besides Haley and Peyton and asked confused why his sisters were fighting again. He was not really shocked because the two were inseparable but fought all the time.

"Get out you whore.", Brooke's voice cracked and this time Nathan decided to get in between. Somehow he could tell that something important had happened to his baby sister and being a big brother also meant to take care of his little sister. He helped Rachel to push the door open and then closed it from the inside.

"Why can't you just leave me alone.", Brooke slumped onto her bed and hid under a pillow and tried not to cry but she could not help it. Her boyfriend had cheated on her. She could not believe it. How could Lucas do such a thing? Lucas, the boy who cared so much for her. Maybe all of it was just a lie? Maybe she was stupid and he only wanted to get into bed with her?

"Okay. We don't have time for your lousy mood. We have to train now and whatever it is that is bothering you, tell us now and then stop being such a baby.", sometimes Rachel was not the most sensitive sister. Especially not when it came to any competitions. Brooke reacted with kicking Rachel a little and screaming at her.

"You both get out now. Leave me alone and I don't want to have that stupid competition today.", she tried to push her siblings outside while the tears were falling down but of course they were stronger. So she fell to the floor and hid her head between her legs and cried heavily. Rachel and Nathan looked at each other and felt pity in this moment. Even Rachel decided to stop bitching at her sister and sat down besides her. Both of them took their arms around her and stroke her back.

"What happened Brookie?", Nathan was the first to ask her and he lifted her chin and saw how her lip was trembling. His sister could look so cute when she was sad and he promised himself again that he would do anything to protect her.

xxxxxxx

_"Why doesn't mom love me?", twelve-year-old Brooke came into her sister's room. Rachel was only interested in boys lately and looked a little annoyed at her baby sister. Although Brooke was twelve, she looked more like ten._

_"Where does that question come from?", Rachel asked while she was putting on some make-up and looked into the mirror._

_"She said it to me.", Brooke whispered sadly and slumped onto Rachel's bed and watched her sister how she painted her face._

_"Mom is a bitch Brookie. I don't care what she says and you shouldn't either.", Rachel just answered calmly. Sometimes she did not understand why Brooke was clinging that much to their mother. All Deb cared about was drinking and having fun. Her kids did not play a major life in her role. But most of the time Brooke was the one who got to feel that._

_"But she loves you two more.", Brooke whispered again and held Rachel's teddy bear tight to her chest. This time Rachel looked at Brooke and could see the sad face. She could not understand either why their mother was rejecting Brooke that much. It had been from birth on. And to be honest Rachel and Nathan were more troublemakers than Brooke but most of the time Brooke got punished by their mother. It was the other way around with their dad. Sometimes it felt like he was trying to make it up to the youngest and therefore spent extra time with her._

_"She does not love us more.", Rachel lied although sometimes she got that feeling too._

_"But she said that to me too. Again.", Brooke whispered almost afraid that Deb would come into the room and yell at her again._

_"Brooke. I need to go to the grocery. Will you come with me please?", Deb always felt guilty after yelling at her youngest daughter. The truth was that she loved her very much. But she never wanted a third child and she felt guilty that Brooke was so vulnerable at times and needed a strong mother that could help her through anything. But she was not strong. She hid all her feelings behind the alcohol. And Brooke reminded her that she was sick. That she was not capable of keeping the family together and Dan was good in making her feel guilty that Brooke was crying again because of her. Her other kids just looked away and avoided her. This hurt too but it was easier. She believed that they did not need her that much. But Brooke always tried to help her and sometimes could not leave her alone. She loved and hated that at the same time._

_"Mom. Brooke stays with me.", Rachel looked back and tried to defend her little sister but she could not believe that Brooke jumped up and nodded._

_"Yeah sure.", she ran out of the room and took her shoes and then smiled up at her mom. Deb went through Brooke's hair and kissed her forehead. Rachel hated that and she hoped that Brooke would understand one day that all she would get from their mother were more bruises: Physical and emotional ones. Rachel saw the hope in Brooke's face and knew that she could not make her stay._

_xxxxxxxxx  
_

_"Are you allowed to drive?", Brooke asked when she entered the car and could smell that her mother had already drunken some alcohol._

_"Why shouldn't I be?", Deb asked harshly and stopped the car and looked madly at her daughter._

_"Um…because…", Brooke tried to answer but sometimes she was afraid that her mother would get another outburst. The last time it ended with a blue eye._

_Deb took a deep breath and then went through Brooke's hair. "You know that I love you, right?"_

_Brooke hesitated a moment but then nodded a little. The truth was, that she did not feel loved. Sometimes she felt like a burden to her mother. "So stop telling me what to do. I am a grown-up woman and I can handle all by myself. Do you understand me?", she pointed at Brooke who nodded immediately. "Great. So now let's go shopping. I changed my mind. How about we buy your first bra?"_

_Brooke looked shocked at her mother. She did not even need a bra and she knew that her mother would embarrass her._

_"Mom. I…."_

_"No arguing. End of discussion.", Deb started the engine again and a little later they were at the store._

_"Hello Deb. How are you?", the Scotts were well known in town. They had a lot of money and sometimes money could buy nice smiles on other peoples' faces. Deb definitely loved those small talks._

_"I am great Joan. Thanks for the question. This is my youngest daughter Brooke.", she took her arm around Brooke and pushed her to the front and held her tight. She loved pretending that she was a good mother. "She's twelve but still pretty flat.", Deb laughed and did not care that Brooke blushed in the deepest red._

_"I can see that.", the seller answered with a smile and pinched Brooke's cheek._

_"But nevertheless she needs her first bra. All her classmates are bigger and more mature than she is. I don't want my daughter to look silly amongst them. She's so excited and asked me to buy her one.", actually that was a lie. Deb took Brooke's hand and pulled her to the dressing room while Joan looked for bras that would suit the young girl._

_"Mom. I don't want one.", Brooke whispered. She felt so embarrassed at the moment._

_"You behave now. Get out of your shirt.", Deb just said but Brooke shook her head until Deb went into the cabin and closed it and held her arm tight._

_"I want to have a fun daughter and mother day. Don't ruin it again. Now get out of your shirt now.", Brooke bit her lip due to the pain her mother was causing when she held her arm tight. She wiped one tear away and finally got out of her shirt and wanted to try those bras on. But she could not believe what Deb was doing. She just opened the door and pulled her outside._

_"Look Joan. Isn't that cute. No sign of a breast. My oldest daughter already had ones in this age but Brooke is always late with everything. She does not even have her period yet", she pushed Brooke's hands to the side and showed her bare torso. Brooke tried to hide her torso and felt very embarrassed amongst all those women._

_"Here sweetie. Try them on.", Joan gave her a bra and Brooke immediately closed the door. She heard her mother walking to another woman and doing her favorite small talk; so she threw the bras to the ground and left the store. There was no way that her mother would embarrass her even more. She just walked outside and tried not to think of that embarrassing moment._

_Meanwhile Joan walked over to Deb, "Where is your daughter?", she asked confused and Deb immediately knew that Brooke left. When Brooke was younger she had always run away and embarrassed her mother with that action. Deb tried to hide her anger and said goodbye to her "friends" and then looked outside for Brooke. She looked for a while and then decided to just drive home. On her way home she found Brooke walking back with a mad face._

_"You get in that car right now, little miss.", Deb screamed at Brooke. Brooke flinched but kept on walking and threw stones into the sand._

_"No I won't.", Brooke said back and wiped her tears._

_"Now!", Deb screamed a little louder but Brooke started to run. This was enough for Deb. She drove a little faster and then went out of the car and after Brooke._

_"No. Leave me alone.", Brooke screamed and wished that she was faster but Deb caught her arm and slapped her across the face very hard._

_"You don't embarrass me in public again young miss. Is that clear?"_

_"Let me goooooo.", Brooke tried to get free but Deb did not intend to let her go at all. She pulled her to the car and pushed her inside and then closed the door._

_"You are a filthy little whore Brooke. I give you everything you need and all you do is embarrass me in front of my friends. Why can't you be like Nathan or Rachel? Stop acting like a baby and start growing up. I cannot believe that I gave birth to such a useless girl.", Deb did not stop insulting Brooke. Brooke was used to that but it always hurt. But lately she started to talk back and did not just listen._

_"And you are a drunken bitch mom. All you care about is alcohol and you smell like shit.", Deb stopped the car and looked madly at her youngest daughter who tried to be brave but shivered._  
_"This is it.", Deb opened her door and Brooke immediately opened hers too and ran outside._  
_"No. Leave me alone.", but Deb pushed her to the backseat and pulled Brooke over her knees. Brooke hated that Deb was stronger than she was and tried to get free but Deb had a pretty hard grip on her. She pulled down Brooke's shorts and even her underwear and then the first slap hit her._

_"Noooooo.", Brooke screamed in pain and wanted to get out of the car but Deb just continued her punishment for another minutes. Finally she let go of Brooke and pushed her outside without caring that Brooke fell on her now red back._

_"You don't treat you mother the way you do.", Deb sat onto the seat again and started driving while Brooke was still sitting outside on the ground._

_xxxxxxxxxxx  
_

_"Hey honey.", Deb came into the house with a smile on her face and hugged her son. With his fifteen years he was really big and a handsome young man. Nathan did not really hug her back but just sat down on the chair and waited for the meal. They heard Rachel coming down the stairs happily and joining them._

_"How was shopping?", Rachel asked her mother but did not really care whether it was good for Deb but for Brooke._

_"Well, your sister made a big scene.", Deb said calmly and started eating._

_"What did you do?", Nathan stopped eating and looked madly at his mother._

_"Excuse me? I did not do anything. Your sister just ran away and embarrassed me in front of all my friends.", Deb really believed that._

_"Where is she?", Rachel finally asked and worried._

_"She'll be home soon. She has to learn a lesson and walks home."_

_"From where?"_

_"From the Lavender's shopping center."_

_"What? Mom that's like miles away.", Nathan stood up in shock and could not believe that his little sister was still out there alone. It was already dark and Brooke hated the dark. "Fuck!", Nathan threw Deb's bottle to the ground in disbelief. "Mom, she's your daughter. How can you treat her like that?", he took Rachel's hand and both of them ran outside._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

_Meanwhile Brooke tried to stop crying but she felt so ashamed walking along the road without her shorts on. Her mother had pushed her out of the car without caring that her short was still in the car. She wiped her tears and jumped up in fear when a man spoke out of his car. "Hey cutie. What happened? Are you lost?", the man asked with a smile. Brooke did not know what to say and shivered a little, "No thanks sir. I am just walking home.", she pulled her shirt down so that it looked like a dress._

_"Come inside. I will drive you home. It's already late.", the man opened the door and Brooke hesitated. She did not know whether this was a good idea or not._

_"Um…no thanks. I do not live far from here. I'll walk."_

_"Don't be silly little beauty. Just get in.", Brooke finally took a deep breath and then got into the car._

_"So where do you live?", she told him the address and hoped that he would really bring her home._

_"Um…sir. This is not the right way.", Brooke said after a while but he just smiled at her and touched her knee._

_"Don't worry.", he said but that made Brooke shiver even more._

_"Please just…just let me out.", Brooke said after a while and wanted to open the door but it was locked. She started to scream when they drove into the woods and she realized that it was stupid getting into his car._

_The man stopped the car in the middle of the woods and opened his door. Brooke immediately closed it from the inside but he was fast and opened the door and pulled her outside. "Don't cry little girl.", he wiped her tears but Brooke turned her face away and screamed. He put his hand over her mouth immediately and pulled her to the backseat. There he lay down on top of her and started to kiss her neck._

_"Nooooo.", Brooke screamed and bit him in his hand, which made him only more furious. He punched her in the face and she could taste her own blood. "Let me go.", she cried heavily but the man was too big and strong and just ripped her shirt away, so that she was lying under him in only her underpants. He started to leave kisses on her naked torso and put her arms above her._

_"Don't cry kiddo. It's going to be all right.", he whispered but Brooke managed to kick him between his legs and then opened the door fast. She ran for her life to the street and screamed for help. But no one was hearing her._

_Dan Scott was driving home and was happy to see his family again. Even his wife. He had been on a trip for two week and missed all of them. He was definitely not prepared for what happened next. When he looked to the right he saw a little girl in her underpants running to the street and followed by a man. "What the fuck?", he mumbled and immediately stopped his car. He could see that the man tried to catch her but he did not recognize both of them because it was too dark but then he recognized her voice._

_"Heeeeelp.", she screamed in panic when the man caught up with her and tackled her to the ground. Branches and stones hit her soft skin and made her flinch in pain._  
_"Get off of my daughter you asshole.", Dan screamed and ran as fast as possible towards them. He kicked the man into his face and Brooke fell out of his arms onto the ground._

_"Get into my car.", Dan said to the shivering Brooke and followed the man. There was no way that someone could assault his daughter and get away with it. The man would be lying in the hospital for a long time and be arrested even longer. Being the mayor definitely had an influence on the punishment._

_Dan finally ran back to his car and wanted to open it but it was closed from the inside._

_"Honey it's me. Daddy.", he said and looked inside. There he could see his small daughter holding her hands over her ears and crying into her knees and rocking back and forth._

_"Brookie. Please open the door. It's me dad.", finally Brooke looked up._

_"Are…are you alone?", she asked worried and when he nodded, she opened the door and fell into his arms and cried. He held her tight on the backseat and rocked her back and forth while she called his name over and over again._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

_An hour later the other Scotts came running into the hospital. "Where is she? Where is my daughter?", Deb asked worried when she saw Dan. Dan looked at her with a mad face but he suppressed his anger. In reality he wanted to hit her. It was her fault that their youngest girl was now lying in the hospital with a bruised body and that she had to be sedated to calm down._

_"What happened dad?", Rachel and Nathan looked at him, "Where is she?"_

_"Your sister was attacked by a man.", Dan whispered._

_"What?", Nathan made a fist while Rachel took her hand over her mouth._

_"Did…did…he…", Rachel tried to form the word "rape" but she could not._

_"No, he did not. But almost and he left her pretty bruised and only in her underpants. She's confused and needed to be sedated. She needs you now.", Dan said sadly and walked to the room where Brooke was lying. Deb wanted to get inside as well but Dan blocked the way._

_"Let me go to my daughter.", Deb protested but Dan looked madly down at her._

_"She needs people that love her. You are the reason why she lies in this bed now. She needs to be protected by people that hurt her. And you definitely hurt her.", Dan tried to stay calm._

_"I do not hurt my own daughter. She's my daughter and you cannot…"_

_"Mom. Just go.", although Nathan had a difficult relationship towards Dan as well because he was pushing him so much, he realized that he told the truth right now._

_Deb looked shocked from Dan to Nathan and then left without a word. She would be gone for weeks without calling them._

_Rachel, Nathan and Dan stayed in the hospital with Brooke. "Noooo. Noooo. Please leave me alone.", Brooke screamed at night._

_"Shhhh. Calm down Brooke. You're safe.", Nathan had his arms around her and went through her hair. Rachel kissed her cheek and wiped her tears when she opened her eyes. Brooke looked confused at her siblings and then started to cry heavily._

_"It's okay. It's okay. You're safe now. Nothing is going to happen.", Rachel cried with her little sister and could feel how Brooke held her tight. It hurt a little but she knew that Brooke needed them now. Although all of them could fight pretty hard, when someone needed the other one, they would help. No matter what. Dan came into the room and saw his three kids hugging each other. He was glad that they cared so much for each other and although he was not the best father either because he had not learned better; he tried everything to be a good one._

_"Daddy.", Brooke whispered and he immediately took her into his arms and sat down on a chair with her and rocked her back and forth._

_"It's okay honey. You can close your eyes."_

_"I am afraid.", Brooke revealed and held him tight._

_"You don't need to be afraid. We'll take care of you.", Dan stroke her back._

_"I want mommy.", Brooke said and shocked all of them. "I want mommy." No one knew what to say and it broke their heart to hear Brooke's sobs. They stayed calm and Dan just held her tight until she fell asleep. In this moment Nathan promised himself to protect Brooke from every man and his own mother and it was probably the last time that Brooke cried for her mother._

_xxxxxxxx  
_

"What happened?", Rachel asked Brooke again and feared her answer.

"Nobody loves me. I am just not lovable. Why am I not lovable?"

"What?", Nathan asked shocked, "We love you Brooke and you're definitely lovable.", he remembered how much Brooke had changed after the attack. She had hidden herself in closets and talked less. It had been a long progress to get back a Brooke that laughed and was not afraid of others and hid behind her siblings. "Brooke look at me.", Rachel took her chin and had tears in her eyes as well.

"You are lovable. Don't you think that you're not. There are so many people that love you and we know you your whole life long and you're our great but sometimes annoying baby sister.", Brooke laughed at that comment a little and nodded.

"Thank you."

"So what happened?", Nathan asked but before Brooke could answer the door opened and Bevin looked into the room.

"Hey Rachel. Training was supposed to start minutes ago."

Rachel nodded, "Just take my role and train without us."

Bevin looked shocked at Rachel and then nodded and left again. Normally Rachel would never let somebody take her role.

"So what happened?"

"L…lucas cheated on me.", Brooke sobbed.

"What?", Nathan jumped up in shock and paced around. "When? How? With whom? That bastard. Nobody cheats on my little sister."

"Nathan. You're not helping.", Rachel said harshly and wanted to ask a question but this time Lucas came into the room. Immediately Nathan jumped forward and took him by his shirt and hit him in the face. "You bastard. How could you do that to my sister? She loves you and you hurt her feelings.", Lucas tried to protect himself and did not really understand what was happening.

"Stooooooooop.", Brooke jumped up and looked sadly from Nathan to Lucas. Lucas wiped the blood away and looked confused at Brooke. Rachel was the first to speak in this awkward moment.

"I cannot believe that you cheat on my sister after telling me how much you love her.", she slapped him in the face.

"What?", he asked confused and then saw the hurt in Brooke's eyes. "Brooke.", he wanted to hug her but she took a step backwards.

"No…just…just…leave me alone.", she whispered and looked to the ground.

"But Brooke.I…"

"Get out now or I'll do something I won't regret.", Nathan made fists and threatened Lucas.

"Then do it. But I won't leave this room now. Brooke I love you and I would never cheat on you. Do you understand me? I don't know why you think that I cheated on you but it's a lie. There is no other girl in this world that my heart belongs to and…", Rachel interrupted him and then looked at her sister.

"How do you know Brooke?"

"He…he came to me last night and told me that he kissed Theresa.", Brooke said honestly and slumped down on the bed and hid behind her hands.

"I did what?", Lucas asked shocked and could not believe what Brooke was thinking. "Pretty girl. I did not kiss Theresa. I was out with them and yes, she flirted with me and I was too dumb to realize that until she wanted to kiss me but it never happened. I would never kiss her. Please, you have to believe me.", he went down on his knees and held her hands, "C'mon look at me. I did not cheat on you. You have to believe me.", she could see the tears in his eyes.

"I…", Brooke did not know what to say.

"I believe him.", Nathan shocked everyone, even himself, "I saw how he pushed her away."

"But…but…", Brooke suddenly was not sure any more what to believe "but you told me."

"Brooke, when I came into your room you were already sleeping.", Lucas said calmly and hoped that she would believe him.

"Brooke. It was probably just a dream.", Rachel said finally. She remembered the time when Brooke was younger and had dreamt something very intense and really believed that this had happened.

"But it was so real. I thought…I thought…", she fell into Lucas' arms and cried hard. Nathan and Rachel just watched it and were relieved that he did not cheat on her.

"I would never cheat on you pretty girl. I love you too much and I don't want to loose you.", he kissed her softly and then held her tight.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry.", she whispered, "I thought I've lost you. It hurt so bad."

In this moment Nathan and Rachel realized that their little sister definitely had fallen for Lucas. Rachel took Nathan's hand and wanted to pull him outside but he stood still. "C'mon. They need a moment alone.", he looked shocked at his sister but then rolled his eyes and went outside.

"She grows Nathan. She's not that twelve year old girl any more.", Rachel took her arm around her twin who pouted.

"I know but I hope she'll never stop needing us.", he said sadly and went to the gym with his twin.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas and Brooke lay on the bed and held each other tight. "I am sorry Broody."

"It's okay.", he kissed her softly and entered his tongue. "I love you Brooke."

"I love you too.", Brooke answered and went under his shirt with her hands. "I was so scared to never touch that body of yours."

"Oh, so it's only about my body?", he smirked. She nodded with a smile.  
"Of course. You don't have more to offer."

"Oh, you.", he tickled her a little and then went under her shirt as well and touched her breast and squeezed them a little.

"Not now. Your mom…"

"I don't care. I wanna show you that I would never cheat on you.", he jumped up from the bed and locked the door. Then he got out of his shirt and fell on top of her and pulled her shirt upside. He started to kiss her stomach very softly while he caressed her breast. Finally he licked at her nibble and made her moan in the response. He went a little deeper and pulled down her short. "You are so beautiful.", she did not know why she blushed. He stroke over her underwear and could see that this was driving her crazy. She was biting her lip and moaned a little. Finally he pulled down her underwear and looked at the naked girl under him. His girlfriend. He had never believed that Brooke was that vulnerable and would be his girlfriend one day. He entered a finger and started moving around. Then he spread her legs a little apart and sucked at her clit. She immediately felt a warm feeling in her stomach and held a pillow over her head.

He started to do everything a little faster and then he could feel how she trembled a little and heard her screaming under the pillow. He stopped a moment but then started again. "Luuucccas.", she moaned. "Oh shit. Shit.", she could not believe that another orgasm was hitting her that fast. He held her tight for some minutes and then heard her crying and looked down at her.

"What is it pretty girl?"

"I am so sorry that I accused you of cheating.", she sobbed into her hands.

"It's okay. I just hope that you'll believe me one day that I would never do that to you.", he kissed her forehead and she nodded and then they heard a knock at the door.

"Sis. I am sorry to interrupt but the training is almost over and we need you. Now!", Rachel said sternly. Brooke rolled her eyes and got dressed in her uniform.

"Shit. You're so sexy in this.", Lucas looked at her ass.

"Pervert.", she smiled and opened the door. Rachel looked intense at her and then slung her arms around Brooke and they walked to the gym.

"You did not have sex, right?"

"No. Not yet.", Brooke said happily and then hugged her sister tight. "I love you."

"I love you too but now get ready and don't think you'll get a special treatment because you had a nightmare.", Rachel pushed her to the others and Brooke stuck out her tongue. The training was a torture but she knew that it was important for her sister. So she tried her best.

"Hey big bro.", Brooke ran towards him and looked up at him with a big smile. He took his arm around her and pulled her to his chest.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes.", Brooke whispered "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my favorite big brother."

"You only have one."

"I know and I have the best of all big brothers that there are out there.", Brooke smiled up at him and made him smile back.

"Don't rush into anything with him, okay!", Nathan looked at Lucas who threw a ball and held his sister a little tighter.

"I won't."

"You do really love him, huh?", he asked a little sad.

"Yes, I do.", she blushed and watched Lucas.

"Well, he's a good guy.", Nathan revealed and Brooke looked shocked up at him. Did her brother really just say that? They saw Haley walking to Lucas and asking him in shock why he had a huge bruise on his face.

"Oh I think you're in trouble bro.", Brooke smiled and he nodded. "You really love her, huh?"

"Yes.", Nathan answered.

"I like her. She's worth being with my bro as long as you won't forget me."

"How could I ever forget my little sister? You cry loud enough to hear you from miles away."

"Very funny.", Brooke answered.

"I love you Brookie. And you can come to me no matter what."

"I love you too Nathan. Now tell your girlfriend that you're sorry."  
"Why don't I feel any regrets punching him?"

"Be nice brother!", Brooke pointed at him and walked over to Lucas and hugged him from behind. Nathan watched how his sister smiled carefree. He was definitely happy for her.  
"You mister. I told you to leave my best friend alone.", Haley pointed her finger at him. He just rolled his eyes and knew that she would make him apologize.

xxxxxxxxxx

_**I wanted to show with this chapter how vulnerable Brooke is and why she's the way she is. Probably Deb has a lot to do with it and after the attack Nathan did not really leave her side. I hope you're okay with it that Lucas did NOT cheat on her...it was just her imagination;). Thanks for taking your time. I made it extra long as an apology for the longer waiting!**_


	19. Happy

_**I am so happy how many of you read my story. That means a lot to me. This is the last chapter (for now?). Some of you may be disappointed now or did not expect that at all: SORRY! But nevertheless I hope that you have fun reading this chapter!  
**_

_**I hope you enjoyed reading about the troubled family and Brucas. I definitely enjoyed writing about it and I've got lots of other ideas but unfortunately no time. I did not want to leave this story without an end, so I skipped work today and wrote the end you deserve!**_

_**A special thanks to EVERYONE that reviewed. A review is always really important for me cause it tells me YOUR thoughts and whether it's worth continuing or not.  
**_

_**So here it goes!**_

xxxx

"Okay you all. I want us to win this damn competition. Try hard. Do everything you can to make those bitches cry in shame when I'll hold the winning trophy."

"We.", Brooke whispered to Peyton who rolled her eyes.

"What is it this time Brooke?"

"We sis. When we hold the winning trophy. It's not only yours.", Brooke answered her big sister and smirked.

"That's what I said."

"No you…", Brooke shut up when Rachel looked madly at her. Then the girls went outside when they heard their names but Rachel blocked Brooke's way and wanted to yell at her but Brooke slung her arm around her big sister.

"C'mon big sis. We'll win that damn competition.", Rachel nodded and just smiled and together they walked outside.

Some hours later the girls sat on the ground and waited for the announcement. "And the winner is…."

"Oh my god.", Rachel held Brooke's hand tightly.

"Tree Hill High.", Rachel and the others jumped up in joy and walked over to the trophy. "I cannot believe it. I cannot believe it.", Rachel held Brooke closely and kissed her cheek and looked at the two trophies: One for the best choregraphy and one for the whole team.

"You deserve this sis.", Brooke kissed her cheek back and then walked over to Lucas and jumped into his arms and did not care whether anyone was looking or not. She kissed him on the mouth and smiled up at him. "We won."

"I know pretty girl. I am proud of you and I think I need a cold shower after your sexy dance.", he flirted.

"Oh you do. How about I need one too?", she smiled seducingly. He raised an eyebrow but did not answer when his mother walked towards them and coughed.

"Congratualtion Brooke."

"Thank you.", Brooke smiled proudly and squeezed Lucas' hand. They hoped that his mother had not heard their idea of showering together. Again.

"Honey, your dad and I need to visit your grandparents this weekend. Grandma broke her arm and we want to help them a little."

"Oh okay. Give them a hug from me."

"I will. No sleeping over!", she pointed at Lucas and Brooke who both nodded fast. Brooke immediately blushed a little. Somehow Karen always managed to do that to her.

"No parents at home. Sounds perfect.", Brooke looked at him with a smirk and then walked over to her brother and could not wait for the next week. Of course she would sleep at his place.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Some days later Lucas called Brooke on her mobile, "Hey pretty girl. My parents are gone now. Do you wanna come over?", Brooke immediately nodded and packed some of her things.

"Dad. I am going to sleep at Peyton's.", she yelled down the stairs.

"Brookie. I just came back again to spend the day with you all.", she rolled her eyes and complained.

"But dad. That was planned a week ago.", Dan slung his arms around his youngest daughter and held her tightly.

"Stop growing up, okay!"

"Okay.", she smiled and kissed his cheek and then walked out of the door. She was glad that he had no clue that she was going to spend the night with a boy. He would definitely freak out and lock her into her room forever. Sometimes her father forgot that she was already sixteen and not a baby any more.

xxxxxxxxxx

Some time later Lucas opened the door and saw the prettiest girl ever in front of him. He was more than proud that this girl was his girlfriend. "Hello pretty girl.", he leaned down and kissed her soft lips.

"Hello Broody.", she entered the house and was shocked. He had obviously prepared dinner and the table was decorated and there were candles on the table.

"Um…I hope you…", Lucas stuttered.

"I love it.", she smiled and sat down on the table and smiled at him when he came back with a glass of wine and spaghetti.

"I cannot cook anything else but I am the best spaghetti cooker ever.", he lied and smiled when Brooke burst out into laughing. After the meal they sat in front of the TV and watched a movie. Lucas had planned everything and started to massage Brooke's neck. She was still a little stiff from all of the cheer practice. "Oh that's good.", she moaned.

"You sound like we're making out."

"Well, then you know what we should do.", she looked seducingly at him. He immediately got the message and went on top of her and kissed her softly.

"I missed your body.", she whispered softly and went under his shirt with her hands.

"Trust me. I missed yours more.", he carried her upstairs and into his bed and looked down at her with eyes full of love. Then he went foreward and kissed her neck and helped her getting out of her shirt. She did the same with him and finally both of them were only in their underpants. He rubbed his pants against hers and immediately both of them moaned in pleasure. Having someone you trusted so much intimate to you, was the best feeling ever. Brooke looked into his pretty eyes and felt very safe in his arms. Then she went into his underpant and could feel his erection. With a fast movement he pulled down hers and could feel that she was already wet for him. He entered two fingers and both of them moaned in the process.

"You feel so damn good.", he whispered and nibbled at her ear.

"Luke. I want you inside.", she whispered a little shy but still there was no evidence of questioning that. He looked down at her and kissed her softly again. Therefore he did not ask her whether she was sure or not. He could see it in her eyes that she wanted to take the next step. She was ready. Of course she was totally excited but she definitely wanted to feel him inside.

"Are you on the pill?"

"Yes.", she answered honestly and he could tell that she was a little more than excited. Her heart was beating fast and she had to take a deep breath.

"Trust me. You tell me immediately if it hurts you and I will stop.", she nodded with a smile. He was the perfect guy for her. He took of his pants and then slowly entered her. It was a mixture of emotions. The sensation was undescribable. Feeling him inside of her was the best ever but nevertheless it hurt and he could see how she bit her lip. It felt like she was too small for him and like he was tearing her apart. Immediately she stiffened up and scratched his back a little. She did not realize that she was doing this but Lucas definitely felt it and stopped.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just…just…don't move so much.", she said and held him tightly. So it was true, the first time definitely hurt. She hoped that the pain would go away soon.

"I do it slowly okay?", he asked her again and she nodded in pain.

"Stop. Stop.", she suddenly cried and could feel that the first tears were coming up. She was ashamed that she started to cry but she thought that he would never fit her and that they could never have sex. Lucas immediately got out of her and looked down at her and wiped her tears.

"Hey baby. Don't cry. It's normal. You'll enjoy it once the pain goes away."

"But…but it really hurts.", she whispered and felt embarrassed, "I am sorry."

"Don't be pretty girl. How about we try tomorrow again? It's important that you relax and now you're far away from this.", he held her closely to his chest and she nodded.

"Thanks Lucas.", the two of them fell asleep some minutes later but Brooke shook him awake in the middle of the night. Lucas looked confused at her.

"What is it?"

"I wanna try it again. Now.", she said convinced.

"But…"

"No. Just shut up. I wanna do it now."

"Um…okay.", he flipped her over and when she wanted to touch him he had an idea. "You don't get to do anything. Relax and enjoy it baby.", he held her hands above her and stripped her naked. "Jesus. I love your body.", she moaned when he nibbled at her breast and went over her clit in the meantime. Finally he pulled two and then three fingers inside of her. "So this must be your G-spot."

"Oh…that's…oh god…", but he took out his hands before the orgasm hit her. "Don't tease me."

He nodded and went with his mouth between her legs. Sometimes Brooke wondered what guys would think when they were licking a girl. She could not believe that anyone would like that but Lucas always complimented her. "I love your taste.", he sucked at her clit and squeezed her breasts in the meantime.

"I am…com…", but Lucas immediately stopped.

"Broody. Don't stop now.", he smiled at her and then took off his pants and slid into her. She felt a light stitch but it ended very fast and he thrust into her. He could not believe how sexy Brooke looked under him.

"Harder Lucas.", he obeyed her immediately.

"Oh shit.", she felt how she would loose control of her body. He took one of her legs upside and suddenly the feeling got even more intense and she could not stop yelling.

"Luke…I…Fuck.", she mumbled. She had never had this feeling. Of course she had had many orgasms but not that intense.

"Just let it go.", he whispered and thrust into her even harder and could tell that he was coming in the same minute she was. Both of them screamed but Brooke was way louder and when he slumped down at her, she smiled and her whole body was in sweat.

"Why did I wait so long for this?", he burst out into laughing and held her tightly against his chest and their sweat mixed. Soon both of them fell asleep but some minutes later Lucas woke up again when Brooke was shaking him a little.

"Are you all right?", he asked worried.

"Yes. I am great but I wanna try it again. Maybe a different position?", she went on top of him and bit her lip. She was definitely horny and needed more. His body was driving her crazy and not touching him was torture.

"You drive me crazy pretty girl.", she took her mouth over his penis and loved his reaction but then he pulled her up and made her sit on him. He held her hips tightly while both of them started to move while he thrust into her. He could not believe how tight Brooke was and both of them screamed after some minutes.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke could not believe how sore she was. Why the fuck did they have to try so many positions? She was tired, exhausted and definitely not looking forward for the family dinner. She slowly opened the door and was greeted by Rachel. "Why are you walking like this?"

"No reason.", she lied but Rachel immediately put it together.

"Oh my god. How was it?"

"What?", Brooked pretended not to know and walked to the stairs.

"Did you fuck the whole night?", Rachel laughed and Brooke immediately took her hand over her mouth. "So?", Rachel slapped it away and Brooke finally nodded.

"Oh my god. Welcome to my world. It's great isn't it?", Rachel slung her arms around her sister and went upstairs with her.

"Yeah. It's awesome.", Brooke let herself fall onto her bed but moaned in pain. "But I am so damn sore. Does this go away?"

"Yeah. Just keep on practicing.", Rachel laughed and took the phone. "Hey Quinnie. My sister isn't a virgin any more."

Brooke immediately jumped forward and shut down the phone, "Rach. I don't want the whole world to know."

"It's only Quinn."

"Yeah great. Thank you. She'll tell Haley, who tells Peyton and so on."

"You would have told all of us anyway. So what positions did you do?", Brooke and Rachel talked for a long time when someone knocked on the door. Haley, Quinn and Peyton peeked into the room with huge smiles.

"B. Davis. Welcome to the club.", Peyton jumped onto the bed.

"Be careful. She's sore. They've done more than six positions."

"Ewww…he's my best friend. I don't know whether I really want to join this.", Haley smiled but slumped onto the bed as well. "Were you nervous?"

"Yeah but Lucas was really nice.", Brooke blushed a little and was glad to have such good friends. They talked for hours and giggled. Only girls could understand their excitement and the topics.

xxxxxxxxxx

Nathan heard many girls giggling in his sister's room and rolled his eyes. Probably they were talking about boys; their favorite topic. He could not reach Haley, so he assumed that she was in the room with his sisters. He knocked on the door but received no answer and the just went inside.

"Nathan!", all of them shrieked and he rolled his eyes.

"Could I talk to my girlfriend?", Rachel just pushed Haley outside.

"I am still mad at you.", she crossed her arms in front of her.

"I know. I am sorry okay. I called Lucas and told him again that I am sorry. Please don't punish me any more.", he looked at her like a small boy and she decided that she could talk to him again.

"Fine. You are forgiven. Now come closer and kiss me.", he clapped his hands and then pulled her into his embrace and kissed her softly.

"My room?", he smirked and Haley nodded happily.

xxxxxxxxx

Some time later:

_"Dear diary,_

_Lucas and I are together now for one year. I love him so much and I already miss him when he's going to college. Fortunately it's not that far from Tree Hill and he'll promised to come every weekend. I am glad that now everything is okay. Mom is back at home and it's okay spending time with her. She does not yell at me that much any more or hits. I can see that she tries to make up for a lot. Even dad and mom went out for dinner last week. I cannot remember when they did that the last time._

_Haley and I cried for hours when we realized that our boys were leaving us for college. And guess what. My brother actually asked tutor girl to marry her. Unbelievable but she said yes. Dad freaked out and told him that he could not live at home any more if he'd do that but Nathan did not listen a second._

_I would say yes to my Broody too but it's still too early and we can wait. Rachel was a little jealous and immediately told that to Cooper who is now planning on asking her soon too. She does not have a clue and continues whining that our brother is marrying before her._

_I am so happy that dad finally accepts Broody, Cooper and Haley. He's not really supportive but he gives us a little space and as weird as it may sound, mom actually supports us a lot and some time ago I had a pretty intense talk with her about Broody and everything that is going on in my life. That was weird but it felt good in the meantime. School is pretty awesome these days. I have Rachel's spot and I am the head cheerleader now. I got into a lot of fights with Peyton and Haley because of it. They think that I torture them as much as Rachel tortured us all but that's not true. I just want everyone to do their best. I don't know why they cannot see that._

_But I love my P. Sawyer and Tutorgirl. I…oh…my Broody is coming. I keep on writing tomorrow._"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas peeked into Brooke's room. "Hey Broody.", she jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"Damn. You've been missed buddy.", Nathan punched Lucas' shoulder a little. "My baby sis could only whine about you.", he pinched Brooke's cheek, who slapped his hand away.

"Stop annoying me and leave us alone bro.", Brooke answered but Nathan suddenly jumped forward and tackled his sister to the ground.

"Ah. Get off me.", Brooke tried to push him away but he held her tightly.

"I will miss my baby sister so much. Will you miss me too?", he looked down at her with a smile.

Brooke laughed and shook her head, "I will only miss my Broody."

"Great. Your head is only consumed by your boyfriend. How can you do that to me? I am your awesome big brother.", Nathan whined.

"Trust me. She'll miss us both so much that she'll probably call us every minute", Rachel entered the scene and jumped onto Brooke as well.

"Owwww…you fatass.", Brooke complained and Nathan and Rachel immediately looked at each other and nodded.

"No, don't you dare.", Brooke pointed at them. She knew what they were about to do. They always teased her and she had no chance of getting away. Nathan sat down on her stomach and held Brooke's arms above her.  
"Tell us you'll miss us the most or you'll suffer.", Nathan smirked at Brooke.

"Hey.", Haley slung her arms around her best friend who watched the three Scotts fighting. Both of them smiled and shook their heads. These three siblings were definitely unseperable.

"Nooooooo….stop….stop…", Brooke laughed when Rachel started to tickle her under her arms.

"Okay. Fine. I'll miss you the most.", Brooke lied and rolled her eyes.

"You are lying.", Rachel squeezed her cheek and kept on torturing their baby sister.

_"…I am here again. I cannot believe how happy I am. I hope this feeling will never go away!"_

x_xxxxxxxxx_

**Thanks for your time, reviews, suggestions and ideas!**

**I am so happy y'all got me this far! Of course a sequel is always an option (depends on how many are interested and my time in the future). Anyways, I wish you the best of luck and am excited what you'll say. **

**Your CaseyJr.!**


End file.
